The Chronicles of Narnia: The Final Battle
by ThatPoppyGirl
Summary: The Pevensie's are called back to Narnia, but are separated, how is it Susan is in Narnia and Caspian doesn't know? Set after Prince Caspian movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Hope you like this story, i love reviews, so please send them, feel free to tell me anything you want about my writing or even suggestions for my story, this is my first fanfic story, hopefully the first of many. ENJOY! **

Disclaimer: Sadly i own nothing the Narnia Chronicles belong to C.S Lewis, so don't sue, i only own the plot, and even part of this plot was inspired by another story by Llama Lady Lily, but only part so Lady Lily please don't sue either!

**The Chronicles Of Narnia: The Call**

**Chapter One: Separate Heart's **

Caspian lay in his bed, another sleepless night, it was seven at night and half of Telmar was asleep, the bright full moon shone through Caspian's window.

Caspian got out of bed and walked out onto his baloney, he sat on the railing and looked out to the full moon "its been two years" Caspian told him self, "she's not coming back, stop thinking about her"

Even though he had not said this, the words tasted like ash in his mouth, how could he forget her?

During the day he could usually keep his mind on other things, land disputes, war, laws needing to be passed, running his kingdom, they were all distractions from her during the day, but at night he couldn't control himself, he sunk deep into his memories and whispered her name, "Susan…" he remember her eyes, the last time he had seen them they were filled with sadness, but also a sense of hope that Caspian hadn't felt since the Pevensie's had been in Narnia, he remembered her kiss, how it was filled with a sadness and longing.

Oh that kiss! How he would give anything to hold her again, to see her again.

Caspian stared up at the sky and thought about her, as he had done every night for two years, he imagined a life of when Susan hadn't left and she was here with him, un aware that he was being watched the whole time.

Trumpkin stared up at the King sitting on his baloney; Caspian had not been the same since the Pevensie's left.

Although his subject thought the King was fine, he ruled well, he protected them, they couldn't see anything ever wrong with him when he addressed them, those who knew Caspian better knew this was not the case.

Worry had consumed the closest of Caspian's friends; all's he did was rule, he was constantly dealing with the problems of his people that he had no time for his own.

Some thing must be done, Trumpkin had constantly thought, but having no idea's he sat and watched his friend.

Caspian looked down and saw Trumpkin watching him from the courtyard, he nodded to the dwarf, then went back into his room.

Susan sat on the edge of the window and watched as Edmund and Peter had yet another game of chess, "I hate it when it's raining, there's nothing to do!" said Lucy who had been watching the game as she sat in front of the fire, "Well why don't we play a game" suggested Peter looking away from the chess board, "aren't we already playing one?" asked Edmund confused looking up from the chess board, "I mean a game Susan and Lucy can join in on" said Peter, "well maybe we could play hide and see!" said Lucy, "Lucy!" scolded Peter, who looked at Susan, who had flinched slightly at the Mention of the game, she looked at her siblings for a moment then went back to staring out the window.

Peter, Edmund and Lucy exchanged looks, the light from Susan's eyes had gone ever since they came back from Narnia two months ago, in those two months Susan had been trying desperately to stop thinking about Caspian but finding her self un-able to, she missed him, she missed Narnia, she had felt so alive in Narnia, she felt so safe in Caspian's arms, now she would never feel that way again, and Susan lived with this knowledge every day, a rain drop rolled down the window close to Susan's face, as it did a single tear rolled down Susan's cheek, she brushed it away impatiently, when was she going to stop hurting? She jumped off the window still "why don't we play dominoes?" asked Susan to her siblings that were staring at her, "Sure" said Edmund breaking the silence.

A solider ran towards Trumpkin, he bowed quickly "sire! You are needed urgently at the gate!" said the solider "why?" asked Trumpkin running towards the castle wall and along the path that lead to the gate, "The Lion King is here to see you" said the solider, "me? What for?" asked Trumpkin, "I don't know my lord, but also… some soldier's say they have seen ice" said the solider, Trumpkin froze, "ice?" he thought, the only thing that could cause ice was the White Witch, "Bring me the soldier's that say they have seen the ice" said Trumpkin, pausing to take a breath before he walked out into the courtyard to face Aslan, "shouldn't we alert the King?" asked the solider "there is no need to Bother his majesty at this moment, now do as I ask!" growled Trumpkin, the solider nodded and ran towards the east end of the wall.

Trumpkin stepped out into the courtyard and bowed to the lion, "Trumpkin, let us take a walk, we have matters to discuss" said the great lion, he voice echoing in Trumpkin's ears, nodding Trumpkin walked closer to Aslan and they began to talk.

"You are worried about Caspian?" asked Aslan "with all do respect you Highness, isn't there a more pressing matter of the White Which that we must address?" asked Trumpkin, confused as to why the great cat wanted to talk about Caspian when there were _clearly _more pressing matter's, "on the contrary master dwarf, to solve one is to deal with the other" aid Aslan not taking his eyes of the path in front of him, Trumpkin sighed, "I am troubled about Caspian because he seems to fast be losing strength and I feel he will need all if he is to fight this battle" said Trumpkin, "What do you feel is drain his strength?" asked Aslan, Trumpkin scoffed, as if the lion didn't know, but Aslan stared at him with his big brown eyes and seemed to genuinely not know, "why Queen Susan of course, surely you must know this" said Trumpkin staring at Aslan, who sighed "alas I did know this, but I hoped I was mistaken" said Aslan, "What shall we do? Narnia will fall if this battle is lost, and we cannot win with-out Caspian and the King and Queen of old" said Trumpkin, referring to Lucy and Edmund but at the same time thinking of Peter and Susan "Yes, this fight will shape Narnia, and for this we will need all the King's and Queen's of Old" said Aslan, "what do suppose we do?" asked Trumpkin, "I have a plan, but this requires full cooperation from you and your men, can you guarantee this Trumpkin?" asked Aslan staring into Trumpkin's eyes "yes" whispered Trumpkin, he didn't know why he whispered but it seemed like a moment where things needed to be quite, "then listen and do exactly as I say" said Aslan.

**Hope You like! Reviews are good! please please please review! i always try to review stories i read so i hope people will extend me the same curtsy, Happy Days! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Return

**Chapter Two: The Return **

Trumpkin marched down the corridors that lead to Caspian's room; he banged his fist of the wood of Caspian's bedroom door, Caspian opened the door and Trumpkin barged in leaving the two guards he had bought with him standing outside, "Trumpkin what is the matter?" asked Caspian confused at why the dwarf was marching around Caspian's room grabbing his things, "Get dressed Caspian" said Trumpkin throwing Caspian a shirt, "why?" asked Caspian catching the shirt, "The white which has appeared Sire, we must ride to Narnia for she has called for war" said Trumpkin, Caspian eye's widened, a flicker of fear flashed in his eyes before he gain control, the White Witch was some one that frightened Caspian for he had once been used to try and set her free, he knew her power and was slightly afraid as to what she was going to do, No! No time for fear! "I suggest you take the bulk of the Armey and march to the Center of Narnia, I will take my battalion and you can meet us there" said Trumpkin, Caspian nodded "Ready my Armor" said Caspian as he walked down the corridor to the armory, followed by the two guards, Trumpkin waited until he could no longer hear the kings footsteps he then ran to the glass cabinet that held King Peter's sword and Queen Susan's horn and removed them from there places of Honor and ran out of the Castle, he rode out of the castle grounds with his battalion, he waited until he was onto the hill that observed the Telmarine Castle, where he took the horn out of the pouch that was attached to his saddle, he pressed the horn to his lips and blew.

The main hall was swarming with people, Caspian stood in the center of the room with Glenstorm who was going over supply numbers with Caspian, when a horn blew, Glenstorm stopped then looked up, everyone in the room was still, Caspian looked up, he knew that sound anywhere, that was the sound of his loves horn, wasn't it safe in his room?

"Some one has called the Kings and Queens of old!" exclaimed Professor Cornelius to Caspian, "I'm aware of that! But my question is who" growled Caspian, for some reason the fact that some one had broken into his bed chamber and stolen Susan's horn made Caspian furious and if he hadn't been in a time of war he would have gone tearing through the land trying to find who had done it, "Caspian!" some one broke the silence, Caspian turned to see who had interrupted his thoughts it was Aslan, "Go to Cair Paravel they will be waiting for you there" he said, Caspian nodded and the Armey began to ready themselves as quickly as possible to leave.

Trumpkin was riding as fast as he could with his battalion of men to reach Cair Paravel before Caspian did, the wind rushed through his matted hair, the cold night stung his eyes but he didn't care, if Caspian got there before him that would ruin Aslan's plan, and if this plan was to fail, all would be lost.

"Come on Lu you can do it!" said Susan with a small encouraging smile as Lucy tried to slide in a wooden domino in front of Susan's, "Storms getting worse, shouldn't Mum and Dad be back by now?" asked Peter to no one in particular looking out the window, "Stop your fussing they'll be back soon" said Edmund watching Lucy slide her domino into the gap with perfect ease, "your turn Ed!" beamed Lucy, Edmund grabbed a domino and began to slide it in, then all of a sudden there was a crash of thunder and the lights went out in the room, the fire that was in the room admitted a small glow so the children could see each others outline's, "Peter!" screamed Lucy, "I'm right here Lu!" said Peter grabbing her hand, "Susan?" asked Lucy, "I'm just next to you" said Susan grabbing Lucy's hand "Edmund where are you?" asked Susan, "I dunno, I cant see" said Edmund, "here give me your hand" said Susan thrusting her hand in the direction of Edmund voice, she soon grasped his hand.

Lightening flashed and the Pevensie's could see each other for a second then the light was gone, the children felt a tugging, another flash of lightening the same look was on all the Pevensie's faces, the floor began to feel more like wet sand, another flash of lightening, there was water on the floor, then, the fire burst into flames and the Pevensie's were sitting in a cave.

Lucy was the first to speak, "oh my god! Were back!' she screamed as she jumped up and ran out of the cave, "Lucy!" they all shouted at once and ran after her, "what's the matter!" asked Lucy stopping and looking at her siblings "Lucy, Susan and I cant come back! We cant be here!" said Peter looking around, "well where else do you think we are?" asked Edmund chuckling slightly, "but its impossible!" said Susan and she looked around and noticed Cair Paravel on top he hill, "Susan! Peter! You're here! Don't question it! Enjoy it! Now come on! I want to get out of these clothes!" said Lucy grabbing Susan's hand and leading her up the path to Cair Paravel, after running for a little with Lucy, Susan abandoned all logic, she was back and it didn't matter how, it matter that she was here, and with that she raced a laughing Lucy up the hill, the boys jogged to keep up laughing with the girls and just giving into the sensation that they were in Narnia.

Caspian spurred his horse, he wondered if all the Pevensie's children would come back, he was grateful for any help that they would give him, but as he rode closer he found his mind desperately wishing for Susan, he felt an aching longing in his body, he wanted to feel her against him one last time, and tonight he just might do that.

The Pevensie children had all changed into clothes they had found in the treasure room of Cair Paravel.

Peter, a brown leather vest with a grey shirt and dark brown chaps.

Edmund a simple dark red colored vest with a brown shirt and a dark grey chaps.

Susan had changed into a deep blue dress that had sleeves down to her wrist and a square neck line; it had black edging and a black belt.

Lucy had changed into a soft red dress that mimicked Susan's it had a light blue edging and a blue ribbon belt.

"So what do you suppose were here for this time?" asked Lucy tying her knifes and cordial to her belt, "Don't Know! I wonder how much time has past?" asked Peter walking amongst the ruins, "I'm starving!" whined Edmund, Susan smiled then rolled her eyes, all of a sudden she herd galloping hooves, "Someone's coming!" said Susan grabbing her Bow and knocking an arrow, Edmund threw Peter a sword as he grabbed Lucy by the wrist and pushed her up a tree.

Trumpkin rounded the corner with his battalion of men he, jumped down off his horse and ran to the ruins, standing there were the Kings and Queens of old, "Trumpkin!" screamed Lucy and before Trumpkin knew it Lucy had ran to him and Embraced him in a hug, Trumpkin hugged her forgetting all about his mission until she let go, "what are you doing here?" asked Lucy, Trumpkin's mission came flooding back into his mind and hit him like a rock, "where are Susan and Peter?" asked Trumpkin "were right here!" said Susan, "what's going on?" asked Peter, "no time to explain, you two!" he pointed to Susan and Peter, "come with me now!" said Trumpkin "what?" asked Edmund "Why?" asked Peter, "Because the King cant know you're here yet! Now lets go!" said Trumpkin walking over to his horse, "Why cant he know were here?" asked Peter, "what King?" asked Susan, she had feared that too much time had past and that Caspian might be dead, "Caspian! Because there are… complications! Trust me! You will see him but we need to leave now!" said Trumpkin jumping onto his horse, Susan looked at Peter who sighed and followed Trumpkin "will we see them again?" asked Lucy as Susan jumped onto a Buckskin horse and Peter onto a Chestnut, "yes! But do not mention my presents here or there's to Caspian!" said Trumpkin nodding towards Peter and Susan "Tell him you came alone! Understand?" asked Trumpkin, "yes!" said Edmund, Trumpkin nodded and kicked his horse and left, Susan and Peter gave reassuring looks to Lucy and Edmund before departing into the night, there hove sounds dies away, only to be replaced with a new set.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Web of Lies

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, I really loved them! I written all the way up to chapter five where Susan and Caspian are going to meet again, I just don't know how I'm going to get them to meet! I want the moment between them to be really special, but I haven't had any ideas that I really like! Please come and give me some idea's I would really appreciate it! **

**Oh and the more reviews I get the quicker the chapters go up…so please please please review!**

**Chapter Three: Web of Lies**

Caspian rode through the trees, he thought he could hear talking, he dismounted Destier and jogged over to the ruins of Cair Paravel, he couldn't identify the voices, but as he rounded the corner he saw King Edmund and Queen Lucy, "Caspian!" screamed Lucy, Caspian dropped to his knees and hugged Lucy, one hand going around her back and the other grasping her head, "We've missed you so much! Susan will-" began Lucy talking fast as Caspian stood up to break away from there hug but Edmund cut her off "Good to see you mate!" said Edmund shaking his hand, Caspian shook Edmunds hand but could not help looking around for the others, "Susan and Peter send their regards" said Edmund trying to make up for Lucy's out burst about Susan, "Yes, there weren't able to make it" said Lucy playing along like Trumpkin had said, Caspian stopped looking, he loved having Lucy and Edmund here, but he had hoped for more…

"It's great to have you here! Narnia is in desperate need of your help" said Caspian try to keep his eyes from betraying his secret disappointment, "What has happened?" asked Edmund, "The White Witch has returned" said Caspian leading them over to his horses, Edmund sucked in a quick breath, Lucy gasped, "How!" she asked sounding desperate, "I don't know, but I intend to make sure she never returns" said Caspian mounting Destier, Lucy mounted the brown and white horse she was guided to, Edmund looked over to the horse he was to be riding and smiled in delight "Phillip!" he said in surprise running to the horse and hugging him "my god old boy! Shouldn't you be dead by now?" asked Edmund, Caspian chuckled and Lucy giggled "No! there's a little magic in me too!" said Phillip, "well I'm glad to have you here old friend" said Edmund mounting Phillip, Caspian smiled, they may not have brought Susan with them, but Caspian felt the Lucy and Edmund were exactly what he needed, well almost exactly what he needed… he looked up into the sky, there was the constellation of stars called 'The Archer' and these stars that made up this constellation seemed to shine particularly bright tonight, Caspian spurred his horse, the battalion of Guards, Lucy and Edmund followed him into the night.

"Trumpkin should we be resting? I mean we herd Caspian's troops coming just as we left! He could be right behind us! I though you didn't want him to know Susan and I were here" said Peter as he dismounted his horse and Trumpkin ordered his men to set up a temporary camp, they had been riding for four hours, it was one o'clock in the morning, they were going to continue riding in the morning, "Caspian is at least six hours behind us, Aslan told him this path was blocked, so he'd have to use the other one, giving us at least two days at the Circle of Narnia before he gets there" said Trumpkin removing the saddle from his horse, the circle of Narnia was another name for the center of Narnia, there was a camp site there, it had been used for many battles in the Narnia golden age, but none so far in the Telmarine age.

Susan removed the saddle from her horses back, and sat it down on the ground, the horse walked away slowly, its knee's then buckled from underneath it, they had been galloping for four hours straight and the horse was exhausted, Susan rushed to the horses side, she rubbed a gentle hand along its neck, "what is this horse's name?" asked Susan "That is Jacob, Queen Susan" said a passing solider, "he's very old, Trumpkin are we going to be riding like this every day?" asked Susan looking up from the horse, "Yes!" answered Trumpkin gruffly, "Set this horse onto a lighter load, I will find another horse" said Susan standing up, Jacob looked up at her gratitude showing in his big brown eyes, before slowly closing them, Susan smiled, "I'll go get some wood for the fire" said Susan going into the woods, "Lyas, Randal, go with her! The witches spies may be about, I don't want her knowing that they're here" said Trumpkin, the two cheetah's that Trumpkin had spoken to nodded and went after Susan, who they court up to in three easy strides, once they were walking at a normal pace Susan scratched Lyas's golden head before disappearing into the woods.

Caspian slowed the pace to a steady walk about an hour ago, Queen Lucy had fallen asleep lying on her horse.

"Caspian were all about to drop off our horses! Lets make camp" yawned Edmund "alright, I think there's a small clearing up ahead" said Caspian.

The men all dismounted and went to huddle around separate fires they had made, Caspian made a small fire for him, Edmund and Lucy to share, Edmund laid a sleeping Lucy on the ground next to the fire, he then laid down on the ground next to her, Lucy to his Right, Caspian to his left.

"Edmund?" asked Caspian as he lay on the ground looking up at the sky, "hmm?" asked Edmund, "Susan has she… has she found someone else?" asked Caspian, finally voicing the fear he had been hiding since she left, "No Caspian, she hasn't, and I don't think she ever will" said Edmund, "what do you mean?" asked Caspian turning his head to face Edmund, "Caspian she loves you, leaving here was the hardest thing she's ever done, she just cant move on from you after that" said Edmund "I don't think I can move on from her either, but I'll have to try, she's never coming back is she" said Caspian staring back at the sky, Lucy's eyes peeped open, Edmund stared at her a minuet before staring back to Caspian, "yeah, I guess not" he said rolling over to face Lucy, Caspian stared at Edmund for a second, he felt a pain in his heart, although he had know this from the moment Susan had stepped through the tree barrier a part of him had hoped she would come back, but that was never going to happen, he rolled over and closed his eyes.

"I hope Trumpkin knows what he's doing" whispered Edmund so only Lucy could hear, "Me too, I hate lying" whispered Lucy "we've got no choice, and we'll see Trumpkin in three days, three days of lying wont be so bad" whispered Edmund "easy for you to say" grumbled Lucy shifting uncomfortably on the dirt, Edmund looked at her and sighed he then shifted as well so he was face down on the ground, his head facing to Lucy.

"Ok Trumpkin out with it! You may be able to hide this mission of yours from Susan but you will not hide it from me, what is going on?" asked Peter as he watched Trumpkin poke the fire, Trumpkin sighed and leaned back, "the White Witch is back, Caspian is going to need all of his strength to face her" said Trumpkin, "that still doesn't explain why Susan and I have been brought back when Aslan himself told us we wouldn't return" said Peter as he polished his sword that Trumpkin had given him, "For two years Caspian has been losing strength day by day because she hasn't been here" said Trumpkin, Peter stopped shining his sword and looked up, "The fate of this world lies in her hands, Caspian is going to need her" said Trumpkin "Then why cant he know we're here?" asked Peter "because Aslan wants to speak to you first" said Trumpkin, Peter thought for a moment, "he really does love doesn't he?" asked Peter, "I cant imagine how he could be feeling this way if he didn't" said Trumpkin poking the fire again, Peter laid down on the ground, "so we spin this web of lies, and hope that Caspian forgives us when we tell him" said Peter looking up at the sky, "that's Aslan's plan" said Trumpkin giving the fire one last poke and settling down on the ground.

Susan walked through the forest; Lyas and Randal were nearby play wrestling each other, Susan smiled she walked along a path, she saw a broken branch a little way off the path and stepped off the path to grab it, as she did she heard something snap, Susan shot up and looked around, she saw something white move between the tree, it was getting closer, it was to dark to make out what it was but for some reason, Susan wasn't sacred, as the white blur moved closer it took the shape of a horse, a beautiful white horse ran through the trees, its beautiful muscular flanks shone in the moon light, its stopped in front of her, its main slightly moving in the cool night breeze, "Shadowfare, lord of all horses!" exclaimed Susan, the horse nuzzled her hand, Susan scratched his forehead, "I am glad have met you great horse" said Susan nodding her head as she realized she was standing in front of Horse royalty, Shadowfare then dipped down to one knee and bowed his head, Susan laughed, "Queen Susan?" called Lyas, "I'm sorry your highness I must leave" said Susan turning to leave but as she walked down the path the horse followed, Susan stopped, Shadowfare stopped, Susan took a step and Shadowfare took a step, Susan laughed and continued back to camp having the horse follow her.

Susan dropped the small load of wood she had collected next to the fire where she laid down, Shadowfare then laid down behind her, Susan laid her head on next to Shadowfare's belly, hearing the great horses heartbeat, "I'm glad you're here Shadowfare, I feel I will need a friend in the time to come" whispered Susan snuggling into the horses warmth.

Shadowfare laid his head on the ground, Aslan was right, this girl was special, and she was going to need him, as much as he was going to need her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

**Hey guys! Sorry but I'm having writers block! No more chapters until I get some reviews! It's nice knowing people are adding it to there favorites but please, please, please review! **

**Grrr! So annoyed that I cant figure out this Caspian/Susan meeting! Any suggestions for this? Or any suggestions for the story in general let me know! **

**Ok! Well enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Shadowfare is the horse out of lord of the rings! I do not own him! **

**I do not own any of the Narnia characters; I wish I did, but… I don't, I am a poor farm girl, and I only own the plot **

**Chapter Four: The Poison **

Caspian woke ad last night happened? Were Lucy and Edmund really here?

Caspian kept his eyes shut, he heard a loud snoring sound, were those the snores of King Edmund?

Caspian opened his eyes lying on the ground next to him was King Edmund, with his mouth hanging open and loud snores admitting from it, Caspian sat up, Lucy was sitting at a near by group talking to the fauns eating a pear that one of the fauns had given her, Edmund let out a violent snore and jerked awake, "ah, what time is it?" asked Edmund rubbing his eyes, "Six o'clock in the morning" said Caspian, "what's for breakfast?" asked Edmund, "ah…" began Caspian looking around, it was then that he noticed two apples sitting by the fire, "apple's" said Caspian grabbing them and throwing one to Edmund, "Only one?" asked Edmund staring at his apple sadly, Caspian chuffed then threw Edmund his apple and stood up "thanks mate!" said Edmund, Caspian walked over to the group of fauns Lucy was talking to, "Caspian! How did you sleep?" asked Lucy looking up at him, "good" said Caspian "I thought we would head off soon" said Caspian, the fauns nodded and went to pack up what few supplies they had unpacked, Lucy walked over to her horse, Prancer, and pulled herself up, Caspian mounted (horses name) and Edmund climbed onto Phillip chewing the apple that Caspian had given him, "I want to get to Phoenix Peak before we set camp" yelled Caspian, Edmund groaned, this was going to be a very solid day of riding, "come on men, there'll be four days rest once we reach the Circle, now lets move!" called Caspian spurring (horse) and galloping forward.

"Is it a tree?" asked Susan, she and Shadowfare were playing I-spy, the horse shook its head, "oh another hint please!" pleaded Susan, the horse shook his head and Susan laughed looking around, Peter smiled as he watched his sister, he hadn't seen her this happy in months, although Susan wasn't exactly sad in England she was happy either, it was nice coming to Narnia and seeing her smile again, Trumpkin rode up beside Peter and stared at Susan, "How was she in your world?" he asked not taking his eyes off Susan, "she was... cold" said Peter, "England must be a terrible place to make anyone like her or Lucy cold" said Trumpkin thinking of Lucy, Peter thought for a moment, there world was full of pain, but here in Narnia things weren't in pain they were just… living.

"How is Caspian?" asked Peter, wondering if Caspian was suffering like Susan was, "He is a great King, but that's all he ever did, he let himself be consumed by his work s he wouldn't feel the pain" said Trumpkin, "How exactly do you think Susan will help him?" asked Peter, "I'm not sure, but Aslan must know what he's doing" said Trumpkin, Peter smiled, "you sound like Lucy" said Peter, Trumpkin pursed his lips, and shrugged gruffly, Peter smiled and continued looking at the road ahead.

A solider rode up beside Trumpkin, "Your Highness, Master, a scout says Caspian has increased his pace, he plans to reach Lions Peak by nightfall" said the Guard, "Everybody move!" yelled Trumpkin spurring his horse so it moved faster, Susan heard Trumpkin's order, "funs over" she said and Shadowfare galloped staying ahead of the group, none of the other horses dared run in front of him but they couldn't even if they tried, Shadowfare could outstrip them easily.

**xXx**

"Ah! We made it! Finally" said Trumpkin stopping his horse on a hill that overlooked the Circle of Narnia, a few tents were already set up, "Come, we have a lot to do" said Trumpkin looking at Peter and Susan.

As soon and Trumpkin's men entered the camp they dismounted and found a tent, the soldier's all bowed as Peter and Susan entered riding there horses.

Susan helped a few of her maid setup the inside of her tent, she knew that Lucy would be joining her and was busy making sure there was room for her.

"Queen Susan, King Peter request your present's outside" said a female Faun entering Susan's tent, "Coming" said Susan leaving the work she was doing and stepping outside, Peter was standing at the base of a small rocky hill, "What is it Peter?" asked Susan walking over to him, "Aslan is coming to speak to us" said Peter, "Makes you feel like last time doesn't it?" asked Susan, "no, it makes me feel like the first time he spoke to us" said Peter grimly, "What has you worried?" asked Susan "We've never been separated from Edmund and Lucy, when we left them I didn't really think about it, but now that we have, I can't help but think about them" said Peter, Susan put her arm around her brothers shoulders and pulled him into a hug, "they're safe, Caspian will look after them until they get here" said Susan breaking away from there hug, Peter nodded slowly he then looked up, Aslan had been watching them, "Come, Susan and Peter we have much to discuss" said Aslan turning around and walking up the rocky slope, Susan took a deep breath and continued after him, she stopped and turned around seeing Peter was not following, she extended her hand, Peter took it, knowing he was going to need the love of all his siblings for this battle to come.

"I swear Caspian if you make us ride like that again tomorrow I'm going to kill you! My but is killing me!" said Edmund lowering himself onto the ground slowly, Caspian laughed, "no, if we ride steadily we should get to the Circle just after midday" said Caspian poking the fire, "Edmund! How many times do I have to tell you! You have to take the bridle and hang it in a tree! Don't just leave it lying on the ground" said Lucy coming and sitting between Caspian and Edmund, "here is your dinner your Highnesses it's not much! But its hot" said a Telmarine solider hand Lucy, Edmund and Caspian a bowl, "What is it?" asked Edmund sniffing the contents of his bowl, "It's a stew" said The solider walking away, "Oh thanks" said Caspian taking his bowl, he took a spoonful but just as he was about to put the spoon into his mouth he looked up, he noticed a small group of Telmarine men looking at him, he looked at his stew it didn't look right, something had unsettled him, he grabbed his bowl and tipped it in the fire, "I think I'll get my own bowl" said Caspian getting up and leaving the fire, "what's up with him?" asked Edmund grabbing a spoonful of his stew and shoveling it into his mouth, Lucy grabbed Caspian's bowl and examined it, "it was poisoned!" exclaimed Lucy, "what!" coughed Edmund spitting up the mouthful he had just swallowed, "Look! See the black in the bottom of his bowl? That's poison!" she said showing Edmund the bowl, "Do you think ours were poisoned?" asked Edmund, "I don't know, but I'm not eating mine, and you should have a droop of my cordial just to be safe" said Lucy un-strapping her cordial from her belt and pouring a drop into Edmunds mouth, "Oh man! I'm so hungry" said Edmund lying down on the ground, Lucy could hear his stomach rumbling, Caspian came and sat down, "Are you okay?" asked Lucy, "I'm fine" said Caspian breaking up a hunk of bread into three giving two of the pieces to Lucy and Edmund, and keeping one for himself "lets get some sleep, we have another early start in the morning" said Caspian lying down, as he did he grabbed a small dagger out of his pack and sat it near him of a rock.

"Do we know who set her free?" asked Peter as he sat on the ground next to Aslan and Susan, "no we do not, but we do know that they needed human blood to free her" said Aslan, "But who would do that? Don't they know what she did to Narnia last time?" asked Susan, "This person obviously does not care for Narnia" said Aslan, "Aslan why are Peter and I back?" asked Susan letting go of a breath she wasn't aware she had been hold, she had been wanting to ask Aslan this question since they had seen him, "I said you had no more lessons to learn here, I never said you couldn't teach someone a lesson" said Aslan, "Had you planned to bring us back the whole time?" asked Peter, "no, I hadn't it seems I too, make mistakes" said Aslan, "Aslan last time we were gone thirteen-thousand years past, how is it that we were able to come back and only two years have past?" asked Susan, "Some one here has a deep connection with someone in your world, making the time slow here" said Aslan, "I don't really understand" said Susan, "you will in time" said Aslan, Susan exchanged looks wit Peter, "now remember everything I have told you, Caspian will be here tomorrow" said Aslan getting up and walking back towards the camp.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Reuniting

**Sorry peeps! But I know what I'm doing with Caspian and Susan, and they won't be together for a while yet! **

**I didn't get enough reviews for me to make them meet in this chapter, so instead of punishing the people who were good enough to review I thought, well, here's a possible outcome and I'm going to go with it, but it requires a long waiting for Susan and Caspian to meet up again, but I promise! It'll be worth the wait! So bare with me! But at the same time, the more reviews the quicker they meet, I feel so evil! I think I'm actually blackmailing people I have never met! OMG! I better get to writing some more chapters so everyone doesn't hate me!**

**Annapfan this chapters for you!! **

**Chapter Five: Longing **

Caspian shifted uncomfortable on the ground, he couldn't sleep, he looked over at Edmund who was lying flat on his back, his mouth open snoring, he looked over at Lucy, and she was curled up in a ball, her eyes closed and her mouth smiling slightly.

Caspian smiled, she looked so cute, He rolled over onto his back and looked up and the sky, the constellation of stars that formed the Archer was still shining ever so brightly, he looked over at another group of stars, this constellation was called 'The Sword' it was named after High King Peter, it was said that this constellation formed the day Peter defended his sisters and killed Morgan and was knighted.

Caspian looked over at another constellation it was called 'The Healer' it was named after Lucy, "it wasn't very creative" thought Caspian, this constellation was simply a cross, he then looked over at the last constellation it was called "The Shield" it was named after King Edmund, it was suppose to represent Edmund's devotion to his family, his need to protect them, like a shield.

Caspian looked back to the archer, his favorite constellation; 'The Archer' was named after Queen Susan.

Susan, how he wanted to see her, to hear her voice, to see her smile, to look into her eyes, to hold her again, to kiss her…

He felt weak; his eyes were beginning to close, he felt tired, so tired, "Go to sleep!" some one whispered, he knew that voice that hypnotic voice, that voice he had dreamed about, "go to sleep" it whispered again, Caspian herd the waves crashing in the ocean, he felt soft cotton sheets, and a hand holding his hand, "I am asleep" said Caspian opening his eyes and seeing the only person in the world that he wanted to see. Susan.

She was sitting on the edge of the bed holding Caspian's hand, he stared at her, she was wearing the blue and white dress that he had seen her last in, "where are you?" asked Caspian staring straight into her large blue eyes, "Here, with you" she said not looking away from him, "where are we?" asked Caspian noticing the archway that had a balcony that held a spectacular view of the ocean, "Cair Paravel" said Susan looking out the archway to the view, her beautiful chocolate curls bouncing as she turned her head back to Caspian, "go to sleep" she said getting up and going to the balcony looking out to sea so her back was turned to him, "Susan" said Caspian getting out of bed and going over to her, as she did he realized that he was wearing the same thing he was wearing the day Susan left, "I'm tired! I'm so tired" said Caspian looking out to sea, "Your not tired, your strong" said Susan, "I'm not strong, I'm not strong with out you" said Caspian looking into Susan's eyes and standing up straight, "You were strong before you met me, and you'll be strong long after I'm gone" said Susan cupping Caspian's cheek in her hand, "You know I wish I could believe that" said Caspian looking down his voice filled with emotion, "You don't need to believe it, because I do, I believe in you" said Susan lifting Caspian's head her voice and eyes filled with sadness, "we barley knew each other a month" said Susan a tear rolling down her cheek, but she was some how still smiling, "But I'll love you for a life time" said Caspian his voice breaking with emotion as he held her by her hips, Susan smiled she then took a step back, breaking free from Caspian's grip.

Caspian was still holding her hand, he knew what was coming next, she was going to leave, "Stay with me" said Caspian, Susan smiled, but took another step back, only there fingertips were touching, "Stay with me!" said Caspian, "I cant" said Susan, and with that her hand left slowly slid out of Caspian's, and then she was gone and Caspian was back on the ground, and Lucy was shaking him awake, "Caspian? Sorry to wake you, but Edmund says we need to get going" said Lucy, "Yeah, ok" said Caspian getting up, he had had that dream before, the conversations were different but she always left him, she always left him when he wanted her to stay, "Are you okay?" asked Lucy, "Yeah, I'm fine" said Caspian rubbing his eye's, "ok, well I got you some breakfast, I swear I didn't poison it" said Lucy smiling and handing him a bowl, "Thank you Lucy" said Caspian taking the bowl, it was porridge, he didn't like porridge but didn't have the heart to tell Lucy so he ate it.

"Come on we have a lot of ground to cover today!" said Caspian getting on Destier, "Caspian! Can we at least have a lunch break today?" asked Edmund, Caspian smiled, "Lets go!" called Caspian spurring Destier.

**xXx**

"Aim it up!" said Susan guiding a fauns bow up a little, "good, now release" said Susan, the faun didn't and the arrow hit the blue ring of the target, "Thank you! Your Highness!" said the faun, Susan smiled then went over to the target that was on the edge of the cliff, she looked up Peter was sitting on a rock by Shadowfare and Peter's large Brown chestnut horse called Andrew, "Pete are you ready to go?" asked Susan, "one more minuet" called Peter, he was busy going over a battle plan that Trumpkin was going to submit to Caspian saying he had devised it when really Peter had stayed up all night working on it, "Peter, if Aslan finds that we haven't gone to the other camp he's not going to be happy" said Susan grabbing and arrow and knocking it to her bow, "one more minuet, I'll finish this, give it to Trumpkin then we'll go over to the other camp and start commanding the Narnian's and Caspian wont even know we're here, we're doing exactly as Aslan asked, it's going to be fine" said Peter not even looking up away from his book but waving his hand in Susan's general direction, she smiled and loosed and arrow, it hit the target dead in the middle like she knew it would be, "Susan, do you mind that were in Narnia and you haven't seen Caspian?" asked Peter looking up from his work, Susan turned around, her braid sitting on the her shoulder, after a minuet Susan answered, "no, because I know that I will see him, I don't know when but I know will, Aslan told me I will, and I believe him" said Susan knocking another arrow, "Yeah well he also told us we'd never come back and look how that turned out" said Peter looking down at his work, Susan smiled, when Peter was sarcastic it meant he was in a good mood, he was being playful, she pulled the string back and aimed at the target, was that horse hooves? She thought, no, my imagination, she pulled the arrow back a little more and let it go, it hit the dead center, as she knew it would, she lowered her bow and looked down, then she looked to the side she saw a group of horses riding into the camp.

Susan focused her eye sight, she could see Lucy's red dress, she was riding behind a person who was riding a large black horse, Susan's heart stopped, she knew that horse, her eye's shifted to the face of the rider, and Susan's breath caught, it was Caspian, his hair was falling a little over his eyes, his tanned face was looking about the camp, his eyes were as dark as she remembered, but they didn't seem to have the light in them anymore, his skin looked a little lighter than the last time she had seen him, but maybe it just looked light against his black armor, his hands were holding onto the reins of Destier, his hands, she wanted him to hold him, she wanted to be in his arms.

Peter closed the book, he had finished making the plan, he looked up Susan was staring at something, he stood up Trumpkin was waving madly at him, he looked up Caspian was riding into the camp, oh no, "Susan!" called Peter urgently running to Susan and wrapping his arms around her hips he pulled her started to pull her over towards the horse, "we have to go!" said Peter, Susan stopped staring at Caspian's approaching horse and she started to run over to Shadowfare still holding her bow.

Susan jumped up onto Shadowfare, Peter jumped up onto Andrew, she turned Shadowfare sharply and began to gallop of with Peter.

Caspian looked about the camp, he then looked up at the small cliff that over looked the camp, he saw a the back of a white horse galloping through the trees, his eyes narrowed, who was that? He looked about the cliff a faun was pulling red arrows out of the target, red arrows? Who did he know that had arrows that had red feathers?

"Glad you could make it my King!" said Trumpkin as Caspian got off his horse, "who was up on that hill?" asked Caspian, Trumpkin's heart stopped, "Why no one! Just some Narnian's practicing the archery" said Trumpkin, hoping the king would not suspect anything, "Trumpkin! It's so nice to see you Dear Little Friend" said Lucy running over and hugging Trumpkin, "Come Highness the men have shot a stag so I believe a feast is in order for the return of The kings and Queens of old" said Trumpkin smiling up at Lucy, "feast? Sounds great I'm starving!" said Edmund walking over and thumping Trumpkin on the shoulder, Caspian smiled he couldn't shake the feeling that someone wasn't telling him something, "come lets go" said Trumpkin going to leave, "Edmund, Lucy, when you came back, only- only you came back right?" asked Caspian looking around, Edmund and Lucy looked at each other then to Trumpkin, "Right?" asked Caspian looking around, where they lying to him? Was Susan here and he hadn't seen here, had she been here the whole time?

"Yes! Only Lucy and King Edmund came through, Aslan said Queen Susan and King Peter weren't able to come back, Caspian you know that" said Trumpkin looking at Caspian, "your swear she's not here?" asked Caspian, he couldn't say her name in front of people, it was just, to painful, but he didn't need to, they knew who he was talking about, Adam had been listening to the convocation, Adam was Caspian's Head of guard, he was quite a good friend to Caspian so he was well aware of his suffering and had gotten to the camp an hour after Trumpkin so he was well aware that King Peter and Queen Susan were in Narnia, but Trumpkin had explained Aslan's plan to him, sensing Trumpkin's distress he came to the rescue, "My King, my troops and I landed here and hour after Trumpkin, if King Peter and Queen Susan were here I would have seen them, but I have not, so it would seem that they are not here" said Adam, Caspian stared at Adam, he had known him since before he had become King, Adam had dark ginger hair and was a good friend, not his best friend but a friend and because of this he believed him, Caspian's shoulders relaxed and he breathed out, feeling stupid, "come on lets go have some dinner, it's almost nightfall.

**xXx **

Susan stared up at the moon through her tent, she hadn't felt like dinner so she just went to bed, Peter was busy going over his battle plan, and after spending the day surrounded by Narnian's Susan couldn't be happier, well… she could be…

Staring up at the moon Susan remembered the last kiss she shared with Caspian, it was a goodbye kiss, it wasn't filled with passion, but it was filled with love, an understanding that they would meet again someday. Someday.

Susan went back to staring at the moon, tomorrow they would be fighting The White Witch, for the last time, would she see Caspian tomorrow? Only time would tell.

Caspian stared up at the moon, it was big, round and bright.

Tonight festivities were nice, Lucy was dancing with the fauns, Edmund was eating to his hearts content, and Trumpkin was watching Lucy dance with the fauns, he may have been smiling but his beard hid it.

Caspian looked through the fire, two Centaurs were kneeling down in the grass, a female Centaur with blonde hair was resting her head on a male Centaur, The female then looked up at the male centaur and kissed him.

Caspian looked on and watched, how lucky they were to have each other, they must really love each other, though Caspian as he looked on, then he remembered Susan, and he relived there kiss, every detail, every look, her lips were so soft and when he held her he never wanted to let go.

Caspian then opened his eyes, he then stood up, and went to his tent, he was tired and didn't want to be around people that were in love for he didn't want to be reminded of Susan, not today, he was going to be fighting the white witch tomorrow and all he could think about was Susan.

Oh he was tired! So tired! He walked over to his bed and lay down and instantly went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Before The Battle

**Hey Hey hey! Thank you for all the people who have reviewed! It means a lot, I'm keeping them foreva! **

**This Chapter has a lot of reminiscing in it, I sort of wanted to add this in here to show how much Caspian and Susan think about the time they spent together and what it meant to them, so enjoy, I promise they'll meet soon**

**Enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

**Chapter Six: Before The Battle **

Caspian had barley slept that night; he had awoken early and was bombarded with things to do!

He had spent the first four hours of the morning looking at plans, trying to make sure everything was in order, but thankfully he needn't worry about the Narnian camp for it was being Commanded by someone who Trumpkin assured Caspian that was "very Capable"

"We have the Narnian archers waiting in the woods, they'll have cover from the trees" said Trumpkin, "Did you tell there commander that I wanted some of them positioned in the trees?" asked Caspian, "Yes! And I think the fact that were using the forest on top of the cliff will be a great advantage" said Adam, "alright" said Caspian yawning, "My King perhaps you should get some rest?" asked Trumpkin concerned, "No! I'm fine! What are our second unit doing?" asked Caspian, "there collecting food in the Forest" said Adam, "I shall go join them, make sure all men are armored within the next two hours" said Caspian walking away, he mounted Destier and rode into the forest, he was tired! So tired!

Susan was walking amongst the trees checking the small platforms that had been built in the trees for the archers to stand on, they had been up all night building them and Susan was covered in dirt, "Susan! What are you doing?" asked Peter walking over to his sister, "Checking the Platforms!" said Susan annoyed that he was asking a stupid question, "Susan you look terrible!" said Peter, "Thanks Peter!" snapped Susan, "Susan go to the stream have a wash then go to your tent and go to sleep" said Peter in a commanding tone, "Why?" asked Susan, "Because I wont have my sister falling out of a tree in the middle of a battle because she's fallen asleep, and you know you always sleep better after you've had a wash" said Peter grabbing Susan by the shoulder and pushing her out of the archery area, "Thanks Pete" said Susan smiling at her brother and going to her tent, she grabbed her cleaning materials she mounted Shadowfare not bothering to grab a saddle and rode into the forest.

Caspian walked through the forest dragging his feet, he was walking in the direction of a stream, and he had bought a net and was planning to catch some fish, as he walked along he thought about Susan, the first time he met her:  
_"Aslan?" Caspian heard a voice say in a close distance and he immediately hid behind the tree. He could see, it was a little girl, pulled down by a boy around his age.  
His eyes narrowed the Minotaur to walked along, as if nothing happened, he obviously hadn't heard the girl's out burst. Caspian watched, the boy came from behind the bushes, drawing his sword out. Caspian's muscles were tense, ready to react and do whatever he wished them to, his senses were keen and ready to fight.  
The boy raised his sword and that triggered Caspian's muscles. He jumped out of his hiding place, yelling and beating the boy's sword up. He must've been pretty skilled, because he reacted immediately and swung his sword, Caspian blocked it, they exchanged a couple of ringing clashes, Caspian blocked once more, his sword aiming down, the boy brought his fighting hand up and hit Caspian with the sword's handle in the face. Caspian felt his lower lip break and he tasted a few drips of his own blood. He didn't stop, he attacked, blocked and then crossed his blade with the boy. The boy pushed it aside and Caspian's sword flew away, ripped out of his hand. The boy swung his sword for a couple of times, Caspian dodging it and backing away towards a tree, hoping he would manage to trick the boy. And he was right, the boy swung his sword heavily, Caspian dodged and the blade stuck into the tree. Caspian rose, kicked the boy, sending him away and grabbed at his sword's handle, trying to pull it out. With a corner of his eye he saw the boy pick something up and jump towards him, he realized it was a rock and the boy was aiming at his head.  
"No, stop!" came the same voice Caspian heard before.  
He and the boy turned and saw a little girl, the same one he saw a moment ago. He heard the Narnian's appear all around them, ready to protect their King and he pulled out the sword, aiming it at the boy, who was looking around, disbelievingly.  
"Prince Caspian?" the boy asked, obviously not believing what he was seeing.  
"Yes," said Caspian warningly. "And who are you?"  
"Peter!" came a sharp shout and two more people appeared. A dark haired girl pointing a bow and a boy with dark hair running to the little girl huddled behind the log…  
Caspian looked at the sword he was holding and saw an ancient spell carved on it's blade. He looked at the boy and his eyes went wide.  
"High King Peter?" he more stated than asked.  
"I believe you called," the boy said sarcastically.  
"Well, yes, but…" Caspian was not exactly sure how to put it. "I thought you would be older," he finally said, seeing that they all seemed to be even younger than he was.  
"If you like, we can come back in a few years," King Peter said. The little girl giggled,  
"No, no, it's fine, it's just… You're not exactly what I expected," Caspian said, looking at each of the royal siblings. King Peter, King Edmund, Queen Susan, Queen Lucy… wait, Queen Susan…  
He took a double glance at her. Oh, she was so beautiful… he looked at her, smiling slightly, she looked at him, her body was half turned away but she was looking out the side of her eyes, her lips twitched into a small smile, but she then looked away at the ground, blushing. _

Susan walked through the forest, she was going to see Caspian soon she knew it, she could feel it, she was filled with a sense of hope, but, a thought that kept popping up into her mind, what if he would be angry when he knew they had been in Narnia and he didn't know, was he going to be sad or angry? Was he going to be hurt? Hurt by the fact that so many people had lied to him? Would he feel betrayed? She thought of the first time she had witnessed Caspian being truly betrayed:  
_"I don' want to do this!" a women was saying, her voice shaky with emotions.  
They barged into the room. Caspian was standing near Miraz's bed, holding his sword to the throat of his uncle, who was standing in front of him, and Miraz's wife was aiming at Caspian from her crossbow.  
"We don't want you to either!" Susan said, aiming her bow at her, while Peter pulled out his sword. Miraz rested his hands on his hips.  
"And this is supposed to be a private room," he said.  
"What are you doing here?!" Peter demanded from Caspian, who didn't even seem to notice or hear him. "You were supposed to be at the gatehouse!" he shouted.  
"No!" Caspian shouted terribly. Susan noticed he almost had tears in his eyes. "Tonight for once I want the truth," he spoke, his voice shaking with anger. He pushed Miraz to the wall. "Did you kill my father?!" he asked, his voice almost crashing Miraz with it's force.  
Silence fell upon the room as all five hearts in it were beating wildly.  
"You said your brother died in his sleep," Prunaprisma, Caspian's aunt said, looking at Miraz, but keeping her crossbow aimed at Caspian.  
"That was more or less true," Miraz answered, still looking at Caspian.  
"Caspian, this won't make things any better!" Susan tried to reason, death was not the answer to anything.  
"We, Telmarines wouldn't have anything if we had not __taken__ it!" Miraz spat, looking at Caspian. "Your father knew that as well as any of us."  
"How could you…?" Prunaprisma stuttered, her voice shaking.  
"For the same reason you will pull that trigger!" Miraz yelled. "For our son!"  
Caspian launched towards Miraz, pressing the blade closer to his throat. Prunaprisma screamed and aimed the crossbow at the Prince, Susan aimed at her and Peter raised his sword, ready to fight whoever would come up to him first. _

_Susan's fingers started to hurt, she had pulled her string so tight, she feared it would break if she didn't release her arrow soon. The tension in the room was suffocating her!  
"Make up your mind, dear," Miraz was hissing to his wife, not taking his eyes off of Caspian. "Do you want our child to be the King? Or do you want him to be like Caspian here… Fatherless!!" _

_Caspian raised his sword, about to bring it crashing down on his Uncle's head.  
"No!!" Prunaprismia shouted and pulled the trigger. The arrow split Caspian's left arm and he fell back on the chair, clutching his wounded arm, his face winced in pain, while Miraz ran to the door, Peter chasing him. _

Caspian went to the river just under the waterfall, he knew this was where the fish came to eat, he laid the net through the water and sat on the bank, it wouldn't take long for the net to fill up, and once it did he had a centaur standing near by, who could help him carry it back to the camp.  
The net was full Caspian pulled it up out of the water, the silver fish flopped around on the grass, they were silver and there scales were shimmering in the sun, shimmering like… ice:  
_The ice started to break, as a blade came through it, directly through The Witch's stomach. She screamed and the ice wall exploded and collapsed to the ground, revealing Edmund, holding his sword.  
"I know," he said. "You had it sorted."  
Caspian could see was the carving of Aslan, now revealed from behind the ice wall, looking at them with worry. How is it possible that a carving can change expressions…?  
Caspian heard a rustle and he noticed Susan standing in the entrance. Her eyes were full of disappointment.  
Caspian looked at her, his eyes shining with plead for forgiveness, feeling so guilty… She looked at him with the same disappointment and it made his young heart die. She then turned around and walked out of the room._

Caspian looked around that memory was painful to recall, and it seemed he had done so with out even meaning to.  
Destier walked over to Caspian, "Do you think you could carry this?" he asked Destier mockingly, Destier nudged him and Caspian smiled. Destier reminded Caspian of another fond memory he had regarding Susan:  
_Caspian grabbed Susan foot and gentle placed it in the stirrup "Your in safe hands" he finished looking up at Susan who was refusing to look at him, "Or hooves" Lucy commented, "Good luck" said Caspian looking at Susan, "Thanks" grumbled Susan looking at him quickly, she really was mad at him, if she was this mad at him he didn't deserve to have one of her most prized positions, Caspian had been dodging giving it back to her, preferring to have it because it reminded him of her, "this is yours" said Caspian producing the horn from his belt, "It should be returned to you" said Caspian holding onto the horn with the very edges of his fingertips holding it up for Susan, right now she was going to take it, the only thing he had that connected him to her, "Keep it" she said off handedly looking at him, Caspian looked up at her, "you might need to call me again" she said smiling cheekily, she then spurred Destier and was out of the room in seconds, Caspian smiled after her, "you might need to call me again?" he heard Lucy ask he could tell there was a hint of laughter in her voice, "oh shut up!" he heard Susan say with a deep voice that he could tell she was embarrassed. _

Susan walked along the river until she came to her favorite spot, the start of the water fall, before the large water fall there were several small ones and Susan liked nothing more than to stick her head under the rushing water and let the current wash out the soap.

Stripping off her dress Susan sat on a rock that was just submerged in water near the start of a small waterfall, she laced her hair with soap, then positioning herself on the rocks under the water so she was lying down in the water Susan dunked her head under, the water rushed past her ears, and through her hair taking the soap with it, Susan lifted her head out of the water for air, then realizing soap was still in her hair, Susan dunked her head under again.

Susan walked through the shallows of the water, she had tied her hair back and was making her way to the bank, as she stepped onto the grass Susan slipped and fell and landed on her back on the grass, when had she fallen like this before?

As Susan got up and went over to her blue dress that was hanging in a tree she reminisced over another memory:

_Susan was standing in the forest, "Please Lucy! Be safe!" she thought desperately she knocked an arrow, a rider was rode past, Susan took aim and loosed her arrow, it struck the solider in the chest, she knocked another arrow and loosed it, it buried itself in the soldiers head, she knocked another arrow and barley took aim before she loosed it, they were getting to close, this arrow buried itself in the soldiers chest again, they were getting too close, she pulled the bow up and went to aim but the solider was too close he rode past her swing his sword and knocked her on the ground, he rode onwards on his way to Lucy, "Oh no!" thought Susan, she could still save her, she could reach her bow it wasn't that far, she stretched out her hand, a horse rode past almost trampling her fingers, Susan recoiled her hand and looked up, the Telmarine on the horse had stopped circling, he was going to ride straight at her, Susan crawled back slightly on her elbows, "he's going to kill me, he's going to kill me before I had a chance to save Lucy" thought Susan as he rode towards her, then out of no where Susan herd hooves and before she knew it Caspian had rode into the clearing on a horse and was dueling with the last Telmarine solider, he defeated him in three quick easy blows, he then rode his horse around to face Susan who was still lying on the ground looking up at him, where had he come from? _

"_Sure you don't need that horn?" asked Caspian smiling down at her, Susan smiled back, he had saved her life. _

_Quickly snatching up her bow, Susan ran over to the horse, Caspian extended his arm, Susan grabbed it and he pulled her up onto the horse. _

_Caspian grabbed the horse's rains and Susan put her arms around Caspian's shoulders, she felt safe, she felt… protected_.

Susan dressed herself then walked back to camp, she needed to sleep before the battle began, she laid down on her bed in her tent and fell asleep.

Caspian rode back to camp and gave the fish to Adam.

He then went into his tent and laid down on his bed, he wasn't needed while the troops were cooking dinner and he needed sleep before the battle, he prayed to go he would dream about Susan and find some way to communicate his love to the real Susan, he could die in battle today, and all he wanted to do was hold Susan one more time and let her know how much he loved her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The White Witch's Plan

**Chapter Seven: The White Witch's Plan**

"I want you to make sure you send every man I give you into the fight" said Jadis to the goblin Hadelis, "How many men are you going to give me?" asked Hadelis still unsure of Jadis's plan, "Fifty Thousand, strike as you will, but leave none alive" said Jadis uninterested, "White Queen why do you leave us Fifty thousand out of the Hundred thousand at your command?" asked Hadelis, "Because Master Goblin, High King Peter has beaten me before in battle, and I am more than sure that King Caspian will follow his example, So, I have another plan" said Jadis, "What plan is that?" asked Hadelis, "You will strike with your men, lose or win, make's not difference to me" said Jadis, "I will not send my men to there death unless I am sure they will not have died in vain!" growled Hadelis, "Don't you dare doubt me Hadelis! If you are to loose you needn't fear, for we will strike Caspian again, and we will strike him when he is weakest, I just need more time to find what his weakness is!" yelled Jadis, "Care Witch! It was my master who bought you back! And it is his orders who I follow" growled Hadelis, Jadis pursed her lips and glared at Hadelis, "My men and I march to the circle, and we will bring you back a victory! You needn't worry" said Hadelis standing over the Witch and using his height to an advantage, then spinning on his heel Hadelis left the room.

Once Hadelis was out of the room Jadis screamed! She hated being governed by that filth! No matter, she thought, with any luck Caspian would rid her of him, and she would be free to continue with her plan.

Caspian walked around the camp checking on the weapons that were being made at the camp, finalizing plans for the battle, "We have word on the Witch's army" said Trumpkin walking towards Caspian with Adam, "Good!" said Caspian anxious to know anything he could about the Witch's army that had remained hidden so far, "There a force of fifty thousand" said Adam, "Is the Witch with them?" asked Caspian trying to keep the fear out of his voice that was clearly visible in his eyes, "She is yet to be spotted" said Trumpkin, Caspian exhaled, maybe the witch was not going to ride into battle, perhaps he would not have to face her. Caspian tasted the lie in his mouth; he knew this was not true, if he didn't face her today, he would face her tomorrow, or another day, it did not matter when, what mattered was if he was ready.

Was he ready? Was he ready to fight the women who had turned his blood to ice and almost bewitched him to betray everyone he loved? These were the very thoughts that ran through Caspian's mind as he prepared for war.

"Make sure that is up nice and secure!" called Susan as a long was raised into the air to sit amongst the tree tops, Susan looked over to Peter, he was talking to Glenstorm making plans, she smiled then climbed onto one of the tree plat forms.

Susan looked through the trees, she could hear bells, then hooves, she knew those sounds, "Peter!" she screamed, Peter ran over to her, then climbed the tree to be at her side, he looked out to the trees and could hear the bells and hooves from the sled, "How long until she gets here?" asked Peter panting "Ten, twelve minuet's tops!" said Susan staring at Peter with fear.

"Ready the men!" ordered Peter as he walked amongst the trees; the Centaurs that were close by formed a line.

"Archers ready!" called Susan from the trees, the dwarves and fauns that were able strung there bows, "Don't shoot until you can see a clear shot of the Witch" called Susan, "No body strike until she's in view" said Peter.

The bells grew louder. Peter's breathe deepened. The hooves grew faster as they approached. Susan's breath quickened.

The Sleigh broke through the trees and stopped in the clearing, and Susan's breathe caught, Peter went to move forward, "No! wait!" called Susan urgently looking down at Peter who looked up at her.

The Rider of the sleigh stepped out onto the ground, and instead of seeing a ghostly white women, they saw a jolly fat man dressed in a deep red.

Susan smiled and climbed down the tree, Peter smiled at her and ran forward to the sleigh.

"Susan, Peter! I've waited a long time to see you two again!" said the Jolly man, "Farther Christmas!" said Susan smiling and stepping forward, "But Sir, it isn't Christmas!" remarked Peter, "No! and I shall not be giving out presents… but tools" said Farther Christmas turning back to his sleigh, he produced a small red box that had a golden lion encrusted on the top, he presented it to Peter, "This is Compass of Truth, it will always show you the way to the place you are needed most" said Farther Christmas, "Thank you Sir" said Peter looking down at the compass, "And these Susan are for you" said Farther Christmas producing two medium sized swords from his slay, "These swords will protect you against any foe, I pray they serve you well" said Farther Christmas giving Susan the two white marble handled swords.

Susan looked at the swords, she had never used swords, they would be useful to her in the up coming battle, she just had to learn how to use them, "Thank you" whispered Susan to Farther Christmas, "Now I shall go and visit others who are in need" said Farther Christmas walking over to his slay and grabbing the reins, "Merry Christmas" said Farther Christmas whipping his reins, as he did the rein deer leapt into action and started to run through the forest.

Susan stared at her swords, "well you better get to work!" said Peter, "why?" asked Susan looking up from her new treasures, confused as to what Peter was talking about, "Well if you want to use those in the battle today you better get in some practice" said Peter grinning at his sister playfully, Susan smiled and exhaled a breath through her teeth shaking her head.

"Caspian! Caspian! You have to come and see this!" screamed Lucy excitedly running over to Caspian who was consulting with Adam, "Why what's wrong?" asked Caspian worrying, mistaking the look of excitement on Lucy's face for fear, "The most wonderful person is here! You must come and meet him! Come on!" said Lucy grabbing Caspian's hand and dragging his to the edge of the camp into the forest, Caspian laughed as Lucy pulled him into a clearing, Caspian raised his head to look around, in the clearing stood a sleigh, and a man dressed in a red suite, "Merry Christmas King Caspian" said the man, "Caspian! Its Farther Christmas!" said Lucy excitedly running over to the sleigh to pat a reindeer, Caspian looked over at Edmund who looked just as surprised as he was, "I have some things to give you" said Farther Christmas turning around to his sleigh and rummaging in his sack, Lucy stopped patting the reindeer and stood between Caspian and Edmund.

"This is The Eternal Light, it is a star from the heavens above, may it be a light to you when all others go out" said Farther Christmas handing Lucy a clear glass bottle that was oval shaped, Lucy examined the bottle, it has a gold lid that looked like the head of a lion, and the liquid inside looked like water, although it looked like the water was moving even though Lucy was holding the bottle perfectly still, "This Edmund is for you, The Stone Axe, may it protect you and the ones you love" said Farther Christmas handing Edmund a long double bladed axe, Edmund took the blade and stared at it with awe, "And you King Caspian take a most precise tool" said Farther Christmas turning back to his sleigh.

Edmund and Lucy stared at Caspian, Farther Christmas turned back to Caspian, he handed him a sword, it had a lion on the handle like Peter's except the lion was in a different position, "I pray this sword serves you well King Caspian" said Farther Christmas smiling at Caspian, he then turned back to his sleigh, "Merry Christmas" he said, "Merry Christmas" said Lucy, Edmund and Caspian, smacking the reins against the rein deer's humps, the sleigh took off through the forest.

Caspian stared at his sword, he had never had a sword that was especially made for him, "That axe looks heavy Edmund" said Lucy as she sat down on a log with Caspian holding her newest treasure, "I know! But its as light as a feather!" said Edmund swinging the axe down into the ground, "Caspian you've been awful quite ever since Farther Christmas came, are you all right?" asked Lucy, "Yes I'm fine" said Caspian tying the sword against his belt, "You sure?" asked Lucy "yes, don't worry Lucy" tapping Lucy on the shoulder, "Caspian!" Trumpkin yelled, Caspian shot up and ran over to where Trumpkin stood, Edmund ran with Caspian and Lucy jogged behind un able to keep up with the boys, "They've spotted the witches army, they'll be here in and hour" said Trumpkin, "Prepare the army and alert the Narnian camp" said Caspian walking away from Trumpkin and marching towards his tent to dress into his armor.

Susan swung the swords around her head, she was surprised at how light they were and how there movements flowed with her body, "Your getting really good at that" said Peter as he leaned against the tree, "Surprisingly I've only had them for three hours" said Susan spinning them in her hands, "What does your compass tell you?" as Susan "That Edmund and Lucy are helping Caspian as much as they can" said Peter snapping the red box shut, "Do you think the white Witch herself will ride into battle?" asked Susan putting the swords into the bag that was resting on a log, "I don't know" said Peter, "King Peter! An urgent message from Trumpkin" said Glenstorm running into the camp straight to Susan and Peter, "what is it?" asked Peter sitting up alert, "the Witch's army approaches, she'll be here in an hour" said Glenstorm, "ready the horses" said Peter, walking away, "Susan take control of the archers, make sure there ready" called Peter as he mounted Andrew, Susan nodded she swung the bag containing her swords over her back, she prayed that when the time came they would serve her well.


	8. Chapter 8

Da Da Da Da

**Da Da Da Da! The chapter you've all been waiting for! I hope I don't disappoint anyone with there meeting! **

**I have another surprise that'll make you want to read more after the meet! Trust me! Keep reading! **

**Oh and you may think that it'll be boring after they meet, but you'd be mistaken, this old gal has a few tricks up her sleave!**

**Oh and note, this battle in not the final battle in which I refer to in the title.**

**;) Little hint there as in what is to come. **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter Eight: Meeting **

Caspian sat on Destier, his black armor heating up in the warm sun in the afternoon, he could hear the army marching, an army of fifty thousand against Caspian's thirty thousand, Edmund and Trumpkin sat beside him, both on horses, where was Adam? Thought Caspian.

He looked around; twenty five thousand of his men were standing at the bottom of the cliff, the other five thousand were up on the cliff, covered by the trees, one thousand of the Archers and Three thousand of them Centaurs.

The Witches army moved closer, Caspian could make out some of the creatures faces, they were mostly goblins, but Caspian spied a few dwarfs.

The largest Goblin rode forward on a horse, Caspian rode out to meet him with Trumpkin and Edmund.

Susan stood in the forest on the highest platform, she could see Caspian on Destier, she looked down at Peter, he was sitting upon Andrew standing in line with the Centaurs.

Susan exhaled, she thought of her other siblings, Lucy was in the tent back at the camp waiting with the nurses, she hoped Caspian would arrange for her not to be caring for anyone with wounds that might taint her sister's innocence.

Edmund, riding Phillip along side Caspian, an axe slung over his shoulder, a tool from Farther Christmas no doubt.

What was going on down there? What was the Goblin saying to Caspian?

Caspian pulled Destier up, he didn't want to get to close to the Goblin suspecting a trap.

"Surrender Boy King, or watch your Army perish!" Hissed the goblin, "State your demands!" growled Trumpkin "Your Throne Boy King is to go to the White Witch, and my Master" said The Goblin, "And who would your Master be?" asked Edmund, "King Edmund of Old? What are you doing here?" asked the goblin, Edmund raised his head in a smug look on his face, "We will not Submit to your terms goblin, No Ruler of Narnia will ever submit to a foreign ruler!" said Caspian, "They submit to you don't they?" hissed the goblin, his yellow fangs showing through his lipless mouth, Caspian raised his head at this insult, "We will crush you!" said The goblin turning his horse and riding back to his army, Caspian turned back to his army and rode to the head of the pack, "On my signal tell the Narnian's to break forward with all haste" said Caspian to Trumpkin as he rode back to the head of the army.

HE drew his sword given to him from Farther Christmas, "Telmarines! Narnia's! fight! Fight for you King! Fight for your country and above all, Fight For Freedom!" yelled Caspian as he rode Destier along the front lines of his army.

Caspian's voice echoed through the forest, he had grown into a fine King, and Susan smiled, a small smile, she was proud of the man he had become.

The Goblins army began to run at Caspian's.

Caspian held his sword above his head that was the signal for the Archers.

"Archers ready!" called Susan raising her bow through the trees and aiming it at the goblins, all of the other Narnia's and women raised there bow like Susan, "Loose!" called Susan, one thousand arrows went sawing through the air, hitting the first row of goblins.

Caspian threw his sword forward and his army ran forward, charging at the goblins.

"Fire at will!" called Susan as she knocked an arrow to her bow.

Peter rode through the trees, the Narnian riders were to pull to the right and force the goblins to circle to the left closing them against the cliff, making them easier targets for the archers.

Any moment Caspian was going to hit into the Goblins first line of defense, five four, he counted in his head bracing himself for the attack, three, two, he opened his eyes. One.

Caspian swung his sword to the goblins that trailed down below, he was surprised at how fast the moved, the attack was taking place just in front of the end of the cliff.

Caspian swung his sword left to right, striking down anything in his path.

**xXx **

Caspian was down on the ground he had been fighting for two hours, he was tired, his arm was sore, his sword was caked with blood, he spotted Edmund swinging his axe from side to side, cutting down goblins like storks of wheat, "Edmund! Signal Trumpkin tell his to send in the Narnian riders to here!" yelled Caspian ducking a blow from a goblin, Edmund nodded, he looked over to Trumpkin who was standing on the second ledge of the cliff, "Trumpkin signal the riders to come here!" yelled Edmund, Trumpkin nodded then ran to the top of the hill, he grabbed his black and red horn from his belt, and blew, he blew with all the air he had left in his lungs.

Peter looked up from the goblin he was fighting Trumpkin had blown the horn, he turned to Glenstorm, "Send half the riders into the trees to protect Susan and the others!" yelled Peter jumping onto Andrew, Glenstorm nodded, he then waved his arm and half of the centaurs moved into the forest.  
Peter spurred Andrew as hard as he could, if Caspian had called for them that meant that the goblins were pushing all there forces towards the cliff, out numbering Caspian's battalion.

Susan looked behind her, the centaurs were running through the trees towards them, why were they here? She looked towards the battle Caspian was surrounded he was being over run, no! there's too many of them for him to fight.  
She looked down the goblins were climbing up the cliff.

Susan ran to the edge of the platform and slid down the rope, "ready Shadowfare!" she said throwing a sword she had picked from the ground to one of the passing centaurs, "My lady! What are you doing?" asked Glenstorm, "If you think I'm going to stay in this forest and watch my people die you are mistaken, Goblins are scaling the cliff, if they reach the top they can go straight to our camp!" said Susan fiercely.

Susan walked forward through the trees, she was the only one she stood at the edge of the forest clearing firing arrows at any goblin that made it to the top of the cliff, Glenstorm and his centaurs charged through the forest, Susan turned around, Glenstorm was holding Shadowfare reins.  
Susan grabbed onto Shadowfare's saddle as he galloped past, pulling her off the ground Susan swung her leg as she flipped up into the saddle, riding forward to the edge of the cliff.

Caspian swung his sword bringing it crashing down onto a dwarfs skull, the centaurs had rode in but were bringing little relief to Caspian for as soon and he had slain one enemy another took it's place.

Susan had dismounted Shadowfare, she pulled her swords out from her back and swung them through a goblins chest.

Caspian turned around, the lead goblin was standing behind them, he brought his blade crashing down, Caspian lifted his sword above his head to block the goblins blow, "Ready to die Boy King?" hissed the goblin, Caspian kicked the goblin away, with only a moment t breath for the goblin came back attacking Caspian.

Peter looked up from his fight, he could see Caspian dueling a goblin near the base of a cliff, he looked up, Susan was fighting Goblins on the edge of the cliff swinging her two swords left to right, had Caspian seen them? Well if he hadn't it wouldn't be long, Peter thought as he made his way closer to Caspian, hindering only for moments to kill an enemy that was blocking his path.

Caspian swung his sword and ducked a hit from the goblin, he span around but wasn't quick enough, the goblins sword came slashing down across his stomach, Caspian felt the sting of blood bleed from his body but had no time to check the wound because the goblin was running at him again, he flung Caspian's sword out of his hand "From now on I shall be know and Hadelis Killer of the boy king" said Hadelis walking towards Caspian his sword raised, bringing his hand back Caspian hit the goblin in the mouth, The goblin turned his face for a moment but then looked back to Caspian, he smiled with blood oozing from his mouth,

Caspian turned to grab his sword from the ground, he gripped the tip, "Caspian Look Out!" some one yelled, Caspian looked up High King Peter was staring down at him, Caspian grabbed his sword and turned around as he did he thrust it up wards, as he did it stuck into Hadelis chest, who was standing right behind him, his sword raised above his head, the goblin gasped as all the air left his lungs, "No! you shall be known as Hadelis the fool, who thought he killed Caspian" said Caspian the venom oozing from his voice as he drove the sword further into the goblins chest.

Caspian rolled out from under the goblin and pulled his sword out of the goblins chest, Peter walked over and gripped Caspian's hand he pulled him up, "What are you doing here?" asked Caspian breathless, "it's a long story" said Peter, So many question were running through his mind, Peter swung his sword to kill an approaching dwarf, Caspian ducked a blow from a goblin, "wait! Where's Su-" began Caspian but he stopped he looked up towards the top of the cliff and saw Susan standing there swinging two white swords to kill any goblin that came near her.

Susan swung her sword and pushed a goblin off the cliff, as she did she looked down, Caspian had just killed a goblin when he looked up and there eyes met.

So many emotions passed through this stare, time seemed to slow around them, the world went silent, the only thing that mattered to Caspian was Susan. Her eye's showed love, hope and a great happiness and sadness that he couldn't identify.

Susan looked into Caspian's eyes, she didn't care if she died right here and now, she would die happy, the main thing that could see if Caspian's eyes was surprise and shock but behind that she could see love, and hurt, a deep hurt, then she saw fear.

Caspian blinked and sound flooded back into the world as he ducked another blow from a goblin.

The rest of Susan's archers joined her on the edge of the cliff and they fired round after round of arrows, and slowly the goblins and dwarfs either threw down there arms in surrender or retreated.

As Caspian walked back towards his troop his vision began to blur.

Susan looked down she could see Caspian walking back towards the majority of the army, Susan walked to the edge of the cliff, as she did she saw Caspian's knees buckle and he fell to the ground, Susan gasped! What was wrong with him? She quickly slid down a slop that lead to the bottom of the cliff and ran to Caspian's side, Edmund, Trumpkin and Peter were already there.

"What happened?" asked Susan letting her knees sink into the ground beside Caspian's chest, "We don't know!" said Trumpkin, Susan pushed her fingers to Caspian's neck, she had dreamed of touching him for two months but she hadn't expected it to be under these circumstances, his neck was warm, a Susan could feel a weak pulse beating under her fingers, "His heart falters, we have to get him to Lucy" said Susan getting up, "I'll take him, you, Peter and Edmund stay here" said Trumpkin, he said this in a tone that invited no argument, and he got none, Susan walked over to the horses as Edmund and Peter carried him, "Glenstorm we need a lift back to camp!" called Trumpkin, Glenstorm approached and Edmund and Peter lifted Caspian onto his back, and Trumpkin sat behind he to hold him up.

Susan grasped Caspian's hand, his lifeless body showing no signs of waking, Trumpkin urged Glenstorm forward and he took off ripping Susan's hand from Caspian's, as this was done Susan felt her very heart being ripped out of her chest, he couldn't die, she only had a moment with him, and a moment wasn't long enough, it wasn't nearly long enough.

"He'll be Ok, Su" said Edmund placing his hand on Susan's shoulder, "Come! We have work to do!" said Susan moving forward out of Edmund's grip, she wasn't in the mood for Edmund pity, she wiped the tear away from her cheeks, she would not let them fall, she would not cry for Caspian, he wasn't dead yet.

Right now she needed to be distracted and that exactly what she did, she busied her self in work, trying to make her mind forget about the thing that her hurt clearly yearned for.

"What is it? What's the matter?" asked Lucy as she bursted into Caspian's tent. She looked around Caspian was lying on a bed not moving, Trumpkin was sitting by his side, Lucy fell to her knees and slid along the grass until she was side by side with Caspian, she looked over him "he's been poisoned!" gasped Lucy, "How!" growled Trumpkin.

Hadelis bowed before his master, "Strike Caspian with this, and he shall die, the blade is soaked in poison" said a hooded man presenting the goblin with a sword soaked in black liquid, "thank you master" hissed Hadelis.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Reuniting

**Chapter Nine: Reuniting **

Caspian opened his eyes, his vision was blurry, it was night time, he looked down at his chest, there was a large cut across his lower abdomen, Caspian sat up slowly, and he looked around his tent, what time was it? He thought.

Caspian sat on the edge of his bed, he pushed his hand down onto the bed but felt something hard underneath his hand, he curled his fingers around the object and pulled it up to his face, it was Susan's horn. Susan.

So many thoughts came back to Caspian's head at once, Susan, she had been on the cliff, she was fighting goblins, she was in Narnia!

Caspian threw the horn down onto the bed and stood up, he marched out of the tent his blood boiling with anger, they lied, everyone had lied to him, she was here! And they had kept it from him! Surly they knew how much she meant to him! Why hadn't they told him?

Caspian marched into the camp, he was angry, so angry.

He looked around trying to find Susan. Trying to find answered.

Susan sat in the tree, her feet dangling down over the branch.

Peter sat in the cup of the tree, where all the branches fanned out, his back was leading against a large branch, he had one foot bent to hold him in the tree the other he let dangle over the side.

Edmund was sitting up in one of the back branches, high up in the tree.

Lucy sat on one of the lower branches in the dip of the large branch, "It's nice being together!" said Lucy looking up at Susan, "Yeah" said Edmund sliding down his branch onto a lower one, "I missed you guys" said Susan lying down on the branch and dangling her head into the center of the tree near Peter and Edmund, "Me too!" said Peter, "Lets never be separated again" said Lucy climbing into the center of the tree and sitting in Peter's lap, "You got a deal Lu" said Peter Hugging her close, "Hey what's that?" asked Edmund pointing to the camp, Peter let go of Lucy who leaned forward on her hands to get a better look, Peter and Edmund climbed onto higher branches, Susan sat up and stepped into the middle of the tree holding onto a large branch that half obscured her face.

Caspian stomped into the main camp, a look of pure angry on his face, "Caspian! Good to see your up and well!" said Trumpkin smiling, Caspian ignored him and kept walking, "My King! How are you feeling?" asked Glenstorm, "Where is she?" asked Caspian in a deadly quite voice, shocked by the tone of his voice Glenstorm backed away, "Ah Caspian come to join the celebrations?" asked Adam smiling broadly, "Where is she!" demanded Caspian, "Where is who?" asked Adam still smiling, "where is she!" yelled Caspian and the music stopped, people stopped talking.

Susan flinched, the rage in his voice hit her like a knife, he was so angry, but why?

Caspian looked around accusing everyone he saw with his eyes, "You all knew! You all knew, you didn't tell me! Why?" demanded Caspian spinning around wildly waiting for someone to answer to him "My Lord, we did as Aslan asked" said Adam, a stone fell inside Caspian, "Aslan? You betrayed me because Aslan asked you to? You people who I call my friends?" asked Caspian looking around, no body answered him, no one looked at him, Caspian exhaled through his nose he could tell they were sorry, and he knew why they did it, but that didn't subside his anger.

Susan kept half her face hidden in the tree, Edmund and Peter looked down on her, Lucy looked up at her.

Caspian marched back towards his tent, as he drew closer to the tree Susan hid her face fully behind the branch, Lucy shrunk behind a branch, the boys didn't do anything they were covered by the tree's leaves and didn't need to move.

Caspian threw back the tent door cover, he heard a twig snap, he looked around at the large tree that stood looking over the camp, he looked at it for a moment and continued into his tent.

Susan sighed and leaned back in the tree, "Su?" asked Edmund, "Susan don't feel bad" said Lucy, "Susan we did as Aslan asked" said Peter, Susan looked up, "He must of known what he was doing" said Susan "Exactly" said Lucy, "well if he did then why do I feel so awful" said Susan "Susan you couldn't of told him even if you wanted to" said Edmund, "Do you think he'll forgive me?" asked Susan "I don't think its you who needs to ask for forgiveness' Susan" said Peter looking down at his sister with a sympathetic look.

Susan sighed she knew what she would have to do, but did she have the courage to do it?

**xXx**

Caspian had taken his shirt off and was pacing his tent, they lied to him, people who he thought were his friends had lied to him, had Susan lied to him? Had she done it willingly? Caspian felt a sharp pain from his scare, No! that was too painful to think about now, he turned his back to his door and poured himself a drink, he heard the flap of his door open, how dare anyone come into his tent, wait why hadn't the declared themselves?

Caspian moved his hand to the hilt of his sword, the persons footsteps edged closer to him, they were about to attack him, Caspian gripped his sword then spun it around, he heard the clang of metal hitting metal, he then looked down as to who the intruder was.

Susan was standing in front of him, she had blocked his sword, with a medium sized white handled sword, that she had raised above her head, she had a look of pure determination on her face that almost frightened him. Almost.

Susan held her sword above her head, there was a look of confusion and anger on Caspian's face, and another emotion she couldn't recognize.

Caspian slid his blade to the side so there blades disconnected, he did this so fast that there was a swooshing noise, it surprised Susan slightly but she didn't let it show on her face, she stared at him with the same determination.

Caspian threw his sword aside, "what are you doing in here?" he asked "we need to talk" said Susan, "I have nothing to say to you" said Caspian walking away from her, "good then you can Listen" said Susan turning around to keep her eyes on him, "No! I will not listen! Not to you!" said Caspian turning around, he had said that louder than he expected he saw Susan flinch, Had he frightened her? No, if she had been frightened she wasn't showing that now.

She didn't like it when Caspian yelled, especially when he was yelling at her, Caspian marched over to her, he pushed his face right in front of hers, it was so close, it was miraculous that they weren't touching, his nose was mere millimeters from her own, Caspian's massively toned torso was towering over Susan, she felt utterly small but held her ground.

"You lied to me!" whispered Caspian dangerously, the words hit Susan in the chest, she felt horrible, like a bug was eating away at her insides but she knew she wasn't in the wrong, and she had the strength to go on, "You never called!" whispered Susan just as dangerously, Caspian turned away from her, "I was gone two years in your times it didn't occur to you once to use the horn and bring me back?" demanded Susan her anger rising.

How could Susan be considering that? How could she not know that Caspian had sat looking at her horn for hours on end, using every once of strength he had not to use it.

"Once? I thought of it every day! That horn was a constant reminder to me that I would never see you again!" yelled Caspian, he paced his tent, Susan stood still, she followed him with her eyes, but other than that did nothing, "When I see you again, after two years I find that every person I trusted lied to me! Lied to me, about you!" said Caspian, he stopped pacing, his scare was burning, he hissed with pain.

Susan looked at Caspian with concern, "Sit down, let me look at that" said Susan walking over to him and pointing a finger quickly at his scare, "No! I'm fine" said Caspian putting his hand out to keep Susan away, "Your not fine! Your not even close! Now go and sit down!" said Susan Looking Caspian in the eyes.

Why did she have to look at him! He was lost in her eyes, they were bright orbs that he got lost in.

Caspian sat down, his wound did hurt him, he wanted help for it but he was reluctant to take it from her because he didn't want to appear as weak as he felt in front of her.

Susan bustled around Caspian's tent grabbing a bowl and some water; she then kneeled down and sat in front of him.

"The Goblin you fought, did you know his blade was poisoned?" asked Susan as she grabbed her small sachet of herbs from her belt and poured them into the bowl, she looked up at Caspian he was looking away from her, Susan was losing her patience, "Look at me!" demanded Susan, Caspian faced her, a sour look on his face, "we only did what we did because we thought it was right, Aslan wanted you to discover us on your own" said Susan adding a small amount of water to her herb mixture so it looked like a thick green paste, Caspian looked away from her, "Any one who lied to you only did it because they cared about you" said Susan looking at Caspian who was refusing to look, she turned back to her bowl, "I care about you" said Susan quietly as she stirred the contents of the bowl looking down.

Caspian whipped his head around to look at Susan, had he just heard right? "What did you say?" asked Caspian in a deathly quite whisper that was full of emotion, "I said" said Susan looking at Caspian, "that I care about you"

There gaze was looked, so many feeling passed through that gaze, just like before.

Caspian was surprised, he had known how Susan felt about him, he thought her feelings mirrored his own, but they had never really voiced how they felt.

Susan looked down into her bowl, Caspian bobbed his head to the side a little, desperate to keep there eye contact a little longer, be he failed, he straightened up on the bed.

Susan had scooped a small amount of her green paste into her hand and began to rub it onto Caspian's wound.

Her fingers traveled so gently over his wound spreading the paste.

It was cold and slimy but it felt nice on Caspian's wound, it felt like his scare was on fire, and the cold paste was taking the hot hurt away.

Just then Caspian seemed to realize that he was lying on a bed, only propped up by his elbow's, and he was shirtless, in front of Susan.

For some reason this thought hadn't occurred to him before when he was arguing with her.

"I'm Sorry, I over reacted" said Caspian looking at Susan, begging her to look up at him.

Susan nodded, she concentrated on spreading the paste.

Then once she was done Susan found herself unable to pull her hand away from Caspian's torso.

She had dreamed of touching him for so long, she didn't want this moment to end.

She began to clear away some of the paste below his scare.

Caspian glanced down at Susan's hand, she was touching him, she didn't need to be, she was rubbing the skin below his wound, she was doing it ever so gentle, her fingers felt so smooth, smoother than any think Caspian had ever felt.

He looked at her, her blue eyes were focusing on her hand, Caspian was focused on her face.

Susan looked up, her hand went still against Caspian's skin but she still didn't take it away, he was staring at her.

He was staring at her with such intensity that Susan thought she might crumble.

Longing and Love was written all over his face, she wanted to say something, but couldn't think how to put what she was feeling in words, so instead she stared back at him.

"King Caspian?" called a voice from outside.

Susan recoiled her hand.

"My Lord! Master Trumpkin request your assistance" said Adam poking his head into Caspian's tent, "I'll be right there" said Caspian waving Adam away impatiently, he looked back to Susan who was packing up her belongings, "how does it feel?" she asked standing up, "Much better" said Caspian standing up and locking eyes with Susan again, "Good" said Susan walking to the tent door, "thank you… Queen Susan" said Caspian looking after Susan as she walked away from him, Susan did a small curtsey, nodding her head as she did so, she then walked out of the tent.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Celebrations

**Hello Everyone! Few short things about this Ball, The dance that Susan and Peter do is exactly like the one out of Harry Potter 4, the one they do at the Yule ball, except they change partners, the 2nd dance is sort of a Latin dance, lots of spinning, lifting and Dipping. **

**I thought it should be Latin because it sort of matches the Telmarine people, its very passionate so keep that in mind when your imagining it. **

**I think I sort of rushed the start of this chapter, and for that I apologies, but I just really wanted to get to the part where they dance so, feel free to criticize me on that, and to make up for it I promise a very good Chapter Eleven. **

**Reviews are good! U know U Want To Do it! ******

**Chapter Ten: Celebrations **

When Caspian woke he immediately went to look for Susan, but he was soon informed that King Edmund, King Peter, Queen Lucy and Queen Susan had left earlier that morning with Aslan, they would meet him at the Telmarine Castle the night of the celebrations.

Caspian looked up he saw four horses and a great Lion walking up the hill, Caspian tried to see who was riding which horse.

The white and brown horse, that was Lucy, the Dark brown horse that was Edmund, the Chestnut had to be Peter, that only left one horse, the white one.

The horse was as large as Destier, it was the whitest horse Caspian had ever seen, and when the sun shone on the horse it deemed to glow.

The glow, it reminded him of Susan, how her pale skin glowed in the sun, how her eyes shined, he sighed as he watched them disappear into the forest.

He would have to wait three days? Three days to see her again? Trumpkin seemed to read his mind, "My king, you've waited two years, three more days isn't going to make a difference" chuckled Trumpkin "But what if Aslan sends them away again?" asked Caspian he voice filled with worry, he had acted so stupidly last night, why had he been mad at her, why?

Why couldn't he have used the time in his tent properly instead of arguing, if she was to leave and that was the only conversation they had Caspian would forever regret it.

"Send them or her away, my lord?" asked Trumpkin, Caspian sighed, it was true he did like Edmund, Lucy and Peter as if they were family but he could bare them leaving, but if Susan was to go again, Caspian knew he wouldn't survive, he began taking care of the matters of the day before they were to leave for the Telmarine Castle.

**xXx**

Caspian enter the Telmarine castle at one in the afternoon, he knew that once his people knew his was back and had had a victory they would throw a celebration and he wanted to be fully rested.

"Have the Kings and Queens of old arrived yet?" asked Caspian to one of the passing servants, "No Your Majesty they have not!" said the servant bowing her head, "Prepare the four master bedrooms and make sure that when they arrive they are comfortable" said Caspian walking away, once he was in his room Caspian laid down on his large four poster bed and fell asleep. He had been riding for three days straight and was exhausted his bones ached, his eye's felt heavy, he was tired, but it wasn't the tiredness were he felt weak, it was a different kind, it was peaceful, not painful like all the sleepless nights Caspian had had when Susan was gone.

Susan, Lucy, Edmund and Peter rode into the courtyard of the Telmarine castle, it was four o'clock in the afternoon, "It's exactly how I remember" said Lucy looking around smiling, "Your Majesty's! King Caspian has arranged your quarters in his finest guest rooms" said a servant, "Thank you that would be lovely" said Susan dismounting Shadowfare and patting his nose, "Queen's of Old would you like me to send a dress assistant to your room?" asked the servant, "Dress assistant?" asked Susan as she slipped the reins over Shadowfare's head, "Yes there is being a ball held in the honor of King Caspian's victory" said the servant, "Oh" said Lucy, "Shall I send them up your majesty's?" asked the servant, "Yes please" said Lucy, the servant bowed and walked away, Peter and Edmund dismounted there horses and lead them to the stables, "I always like ball's" said Edmund as he lead Phillip into his stall, "Yeah, should be exciting" said Peter taking off Andrews saddle, "Yes, there always fun" said Lucy patting Prancer on her neck, "What about you Su? What do you think?" asked Peter, "I always enjoy them" commented Susan and she brushed Shadowfare's main, "Come on lets go get changed!" said Lucy grabbing her sisters hand, leading her out of the stable, "we'll see you at six in the entrance hall" called Lucy, Edmund and Peter waved at them hardly interested in getting ready for the ball yet, it was only four thirty, "Lucy why must we get ready now?" asked Susan as Lucy pulled her along the corridor after a servant that was showing them to they're rooms, "Because! You know I like dressing up!" said Lucy as she and Susan were shown there rooms, Lucy immediately ran into Susan's room and started looking through the dresses in the wardrobe, "okay, but lets get you ready first" chuckled Susan as she grabbed Lucy by the shoulders and steered her into her room.

Caspian woke to a knock on his door, "I'm sorry to wake you your majesty, but you must wake" said a servant poking his head through the door of Caspian's chamber, Caspian lifted his head slightly, he didn't want to wake just yet, his bed was so warm and inviting.

"What time is it?" asked Caspian as he sat up groggily, "six o'clock you're Majesty, would you like me to ready your clothes for the ball?" offered the servant kindly "Yes" said Caspian raising himself from his bed, the servant nodded and exited the room, as King it was custom for Caspian to arrive later than everyone else to make is grand entrance, he walked over to his water basin and cupped the cool water, he threw it on his face, it hit him like a cold blanket being thrown over his face, it awakened everyone of his senses in shock, grabbing a towel Caspian dried his face and looked out the window, it was going to be a lovely night, the moon was high in the sky, stars were spread out all over the sky, it looked beautiful.

A moment later Caspian's robes arrived, Caspian dressed in a dark Tunic with a white shirt underneath and matching dark pants.

Susan and Lucy descended the stairs, Lucy was wearing a light pink dress with a white sash, it had long sleeves that finished at her wrist with white lacing on the edge, and it had a sweet heart 'V' neckline, the top half of Lucy's hair was pulled back, the rest fell down around her shoulders.

Susan had worn a blood red satin dress, it had a square neck like and black lacing, the sleeves went down to her wrist and finished in a fine black lace.

Susan chose this dress because she like the colour, how when the light shined on it the fabric seemed to move, and the material was so solve on her skin when she felt it, she didn't want to be stuck in a dress that made her itch all night.

Susan linked arms with Peter and Lucy with Edmund and they entered the hall, it was packed with people and Narnian's who clapped at they entered.

Susan parted ways with her siblings; she looked around the hall, no sign of Caspian, "Excuse me Adam, when is Caspian to arrive?" asked Susan ad Adam passed arm in arm with a blonde haired girl who Susan didn't recognize, "He shall make his entrance right before the feast is to begin your majesty" said Adam bowing, "Thank you" said Susan walking away, she spotted Lucy talking to some fauns, she always seemed to be around them, Susan thought this was because they reminded her of her beloved Mr. Tumnus.

Edmund and Peter were both engaged in conversations of war with Trumpkin, Glenstorm and Adam.

Susan buried herself in convocation with Adam's date who she found was named Christina, other women who's husbands or dates had deserted them soon joined in with Susan and Christina, and Susan found herself soon laughing and having a very good time.

Caspian stood outside in the entrance hall waiting for the large double doors of the Hall to open, as they did Caspian was greeted with a large applause.

Caspian walked through the crowd greeting everyone with a small smile, as he walked down the steps towards the head of the table the crowd parted still clapping, Caspian looked through the crowd, he spotted the Pevensie's standing in a row, Edmund and Peter dressed in very similar robes, Lucy in a light pink that made her rosy cheeks shine when she smiled, they all bowed there head as he pasted, he then spotted Susan and he almost stopped, his breath caught at the sight.

She was dressed in a beautiful red dress with her hair out hanging around her shoulders, some pieces of her hair were curled others weren't, her lips a deep red that matched her dress, she looked wonderful, she dipped her head as he passed, Caspian didn't want to walk away from her, turning around to look at her as he made his way to his seat.

Through out the meal Caspian couldn't help but look at Susan, only King Peter sat between them.

Susan smiled into her cup, she could feel Caspian looking at her, but couldn't raise her eyes to look at him, for some reason she found it extremely satisfying that he was looking at her, although she hadn't deliberately dressed to impress she found it funny that he couldn't concentrate on small task when she was around him, he looked handsome she knew, and had there not been a room full of people she would have told him so, and she would sneak glances at him when she was absolutely sure he wasn't looking at her, she felt it was a game she was playing through out the entire meal.

The meal finished, many of the guest had gotten up and were socializing around the hall, it was time for the dancing, it was traditional for the Kings and Queens to have the first dance, Edmund made his way over to Lucy.

Caspian stood up, he looked for Susan she was standing at the edge of the room talking to Christina, she had a smile sprayed over her lips, her bright red lips that matched her dress, Caspian took a sip of his drink, hoping a little more wine may help him have the courage to ask Susan for this dance, he made his way over to her.

Susan smiled, she went and sat on a seat on the edge of the hall, she was suppose to dance the first dance, but no one had asked her, she figured Peter would come over when he was ready, in the mean time Susan turned to grab her golden goblet of wine.

Caspian made his way through the crowd, he turned sideways to avoid colliding with someone, never taking his eyes off her, then he was standing right in front of her, she had her back to him she was grabbing something off the table.

She turned around and gasped, "Caspian!" said Susan, Caspian smiled, "Enjoying the ball?" asked Caspian, "Yes very much" said Susan finishing the mouthful of mine she had just finished.

"I hoped you would make it in time" said Caspian, "yes" said Susan looking around, she was feeling light headed, perhaps it was the wine, or perhaps it was being so close to Caspian, she couldn't tell, but she felt hot, the goblet was cold in her hands, she took another sip, "Would you like to dance with me?" asked Caspian, Susan choked on her wine, it burned her throat, she couldn't breath so she coughed, "You want to dance with me?" asked Susan taken aback, she had always danced with Peter at Balls it never occurred to her that Caspian would ask her, "yes" said Caspian, Susan gaped, she still couldn't breath, no Susan, you're a Queen of Narnia, you can do this "Yes, that would be lovely" said Susan remembering her formalities taking Caspian's hand, he took her hand with such care that it made Susan blush, the crowed parted so they could walk to the dance floor.

Peter looked over and Susan and Caspian, they were going to dance together, his blood boiled, he knew that Caspian and Susan liked each other and he didn't detest of there relationship but he didn't want them to be getting as intimate as dancing just yet.

"Adam might I borrow Christina?" asked Peter, "Of course King Peter!" said Adam, Peter took Christina's hand carefully and made his way over towards Susan and Caspian.

"Ah Susan, I'm sorry Caspian but it's a family tradition that Susan and I always dance the first dance together" said Peter smiling, Susan glared at him, "Of course" said Caspian relinquishing Susan's hand reluctantly, "Perhaps the second dance" asked Caspian as Peter took Susan's hand leading her away "Yes" said Susan looking behind her smiling, Caspian took Christina's hand.

"Peter!" growled Susan, "What?" Peter innocently, "How could you do that?" hissed Susan her anger threatening to ripple through her face, "You can have the next dance!" said Peter, knowing full well that the hall would be to crowded and Caspian and Susan would not be able to dance properly, "Yes! But he asked me first!" said Susan taking her dancing position with Peter reluctantly, "So? You can have the next dance together! I wont bother you" said Peter taking Susan's hand, "Su you know we have to change partners through out this dance so you'll get to dance with him anyway" said Edmund who was standing close by with Lucy and couldn't help but over hear, Susan pursed her lips, it the whole minute she had believed she was dancing the first dance with Caspian she had been extremely happy and was now thoroughly disappointed, "Its okay Susan, from what I hear you'll want the next dance to be with Caspian anyway" said Lucy smiling and grabbing Edmunds hand, Peter frowned but had no time to ask Lucy what she had meant for the music had started.

Susan took and step back, Peter took and step forward and they changed hand positions.

They repeated this step four times before Peter took Susan by the waist and lifted her up, he then spun her around and Susan moved over to Dance with Edmund.

Peter was now dancing with Christina, and Caspian with Lucy.

Susan couldn't help but smile Caspian and Lucy looked so cute together.

Edmund wasn't the best dancer, he was very duck footed, and Edmund stepped on her foot, "Oh, Sorry Susan" said Edmund, "It's alright, you'd think after fifteen years you would have gotten the hang of this dance" giggled Susan, Edmund smiled sheepishly and lifted Susan of the ground.

Caspian lifted Lucy over his head, she was so light, he then spun her around and they switched partners, Caspian smiled and grabbed Susan hands, they were as soft as he remembered, he smiled as he changed his arm positions, he could tell she was a good dancer, she moved with a grace with everything she did, her dancing was no exception.

Susan didn't take her eyes off Caspian's his dark brown eyes were captivating, and he held her with such delicacy, that Susan felt as if she was made of glass.

When it came time for the lift, Caspian put his hands on Susan's hip he lifted her high over his head.

Susan almost laughed with delight, she hadn't been lifted this high before by anyone she had danced this dance with.

Caspian smiled at Susan's face, he could see the look of delight on her face when he lifted her and it only made him hold her there longer.

She put her arms on his shoulders to steady herself in the air, Caspian gently placed her back on the ground, during the spin Caspian didn't take his eyes of Susan, and she didn't take her eyes off him.

Caspian's gaze held so much intensity, she wish she knew how to return his gaze, but before she had a chance to return this look she was back dancing with Peter.

She finished her dance with Peter and they bowed to each other, she stood near Peter as she clapped along the audience.

"The next dance is the conjerto, experience dancers please take the floor" said the conductor, Lucy, Edmund and Peter smiled and made there way off the floor.

Adam had taken Christina's hand and was spinning her onto the floor.

Susan went to make her way off the floor but some one grabbed her hand, "Queen Susan, I believe I promised you a dance" said Caspian, Susan stopped and stood still, she knew the conjerto, it was a very hard dance, she and her siblings had learnt it out of a matter of principal, but she hadn't danced it in over a year, Susan looked over to Lucy who smiled then nudged her forward a little so she was more out onto the floor.

Caspian took Susan's hand and began to spin her, the marble floor had been shined before the ball, and it was easier to spin Susan.

"Do you know this dance Susan?" asked Caspian as he lead her out to the floor, "Yes, although I apologize, my skills may have slacken over the years" said Susan, Caspian looked down at her and she blushed, "Impossible" whispered Caspian as he took his position behind her.

The music started, a quick up-beat Latin tune. Caspian spun Susan outwards, then back in, he did this so fast that Susan felt her head spin.

When Caspian pulled Susan Back in they were extremely close, her body was pushed up again his, the silk on Susan's dress was soft, it reminded Caspian of her hands that were currently on his shoulder and the back of his neck.

Caspian wrapped his arm around the part of Susan's back that was directly under her arms, Susan jumped and Caspian spun her around.

What Susan found remarkable was that Caspian held her gaze through out the whole spin, once he sat her on the ground he dipped her back.

Susan threw her head down and smiled, her body tingled with every place Caspian had held her, she felt her senses go wild as Caspian pulled her back up and began to spin her again, her dress flew up around her, the silk brushed about Susan's legs, it felt like soft Rose petals all around her.

Caspian watched as Susan spun, her dress had flared out, making her look like a rose, he pulled her back in and leaned back slightly, Susan had lifted her leg up slightly, Caspian then broke the pose and spun her back out, feeling her hair brush against his face as he did so, her hair felt like feathers being brushed across his cheek, the softest feathers he had ever felt.

Then Susan's hand went to the back of Caspian's neck and Caspian's hand went to Susan's hip, they walked back and forth spinning, never taking there eyes off each other.

Susan's hand on the back of Caspian's neck reminded him of there first kiss, oh how he wanted to kiss her now, being in such close contact with her with such a passionate dance was torture, Caspian could feel it eating him up through his stomach, like a cat clawing at his insides.

The song was about to finish and Caspian began spinning Susan again, Susan's spun easily on the marble floor her dress flying up like before, Caspian pulled her in for the last pose, he ardently pulled her in to much because Susan was a mere five centimeters away from him, they're gazes locked and Susan could feel heat creeping up through out her entire body, it felt like fire and it was burning her all over, she could tell that Caspian was feeling the same way, the music began to play the last cords of the song, Susan moved her hand from Caspian's shoulder so he should spin her out of the pose and they could bow to each other.

Caspian nodded his head to Susan, she inclined her head, the entire hall was clapping.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Fire works And Feelings

**Ok! Here is the best scene I've ever written! The fire work scene is absolutely gold! **

**Now the thing I want everyone to know is that Susan is worried about having to leave, but she decides not to worry about it because she knows that she'll be coming back, but she still feels that she needs to point it out to everyone else because she doesn't want them getting attached to Narnia again, and I'm sorry if I confuse anyone with the Training session, it just explains that Peter and Caspian are still sort of rivals although now it's a bit friendlier.**

**It also explains that the Pevensie's will one day be Kings and Queens of Narnia again, they just don't know when. (Once and King or Queen of Narnia, always and King or Queen of Narnia) see just trying to keep it true to C.S Lewis.**

**Enjoy! Read and Review! ******

**Chapter Eleven: Fire works And Feelings **

A servant came and whispered in Caspian's ear as he sat at the table enjoying some dessert, that consisted of Chocolate Trifle and wine.

Caspian nodded, showing he had understood, the servant then ran to the conductor who made the announcement.

"I'm sorry to interrupt everyone's festivities but it is now the time for everyone to adjourn to the courtyard" said the Conductor, everyone slowly made they're way out of the grand hall.

Caspian walked through the crowed hoping to find Susan, they hadn't spoken since the dance because Caspian had been swept up in a whirlwind of conversations about politics and war.

Susan walked through the crowed with Lucy, "Has Caspian spoken to you?" asked Lucy, "What do you mean?" asked Susan, "well I though he would of spoken to you after the way you danced together, that was the best conjerto I've ever seen" said Lucy poking Susan in her ribs, "Hey! And no he hasn't, he's a King Lucy, you know after the dances the Men always go and discuss politics" said Susan in a matter of fact tone, Lucy rolled her eyes, "I'm sure he would've much rather of been talking to you" said Lucy, Susan shrugged, "I'm afraid to get close again Lu, I'm afraid the moment I do we'll have to leave again" said Susan in a half whisper as they entered the courtyard, " Aslan said we'd have plenty of time, Why do you worry about that?" asked Lucy, "Because I don't think I could handle it if I was to leave again and never come back" said Susan, "Oh Susan" said Lucy hugging Susan around her waist, "I love him Lu, and because I love him I've got to push him away, but when ever I'm around him I seem to forget" said Susan sadly, "Susan, instead of worrying about what is to come, why don't you enjoy what is happening right now?" said Lucy, Susan stopped, she felt something hit her in the pit of her stomach, she looked up at Lucy and smiled.

Caspian walked through the crowed, the fireworks had started and he was late because of Professor Cornelius trying to explain to him about how fire works were made.

He looked through the crowd, he saw Susan's red dress and made his way over to it, she was alone, as in her siblings were else where, she was surrounded by people, just not them.

Caspian came and stood next to her, she stopped looking at the firework display above her and looked at him, "King Caspian! Thought we'd lost you to the political discussions" said Susan laughing, "No I love fireworks" said Caspian, Susan smiled and looked back up towards the sky as a shower of blue fireworks erupted, "Where are the others?" asked Caspian, "Edmund took Lucy up to the front, and Peter was actually caught up in the political discussions" said Susan, Caspian smiled.

Shower after shower of fireworks poured over the guest in the courtyard, Caspian was edging ever closer to Susan, until he was right behind her.

The lights above made Susan's face shine, Caspian was looking at her more than the fire works, her red lips were shining with her face, her cheeks were slightly pink from the way she was smiling, her eyes mirrored the sparkle of the fire works, Caspian couldn't stop looking at her even if he wanted to.

After a particularly big shower of red and gold embers Susan spoke, she wasn't speaking to anyone in particular, although only Caspian heard her.

"So beautiful" said Susan as she looked up at the sky her face shinning with awe, "Yes you are" whispered Caspian in her ear so only she could hear, Susan looked down from the fire works at Caspian.

Caspian slowly edged closer, her eyes were full of a confused happiness, her red dressed shined under the stars so much that it seemed to move and have a light of its own, Susan's lips were shining red, how Caspian wanted to kiss her, he felt a burning inside him, he was so close to her now, the anticipation was killing him, he leaned down so his lips were level with hers.

Susan felt Caspian getting closer, his face was right in front of hers, she closed her eyes and felt her lips connect with his.

Unlike there first kiss that was filled with sadness this one was filled with love, pure undying love.

Her lips were so soft that Caspian never wanted there kiss to end, Susan hand went towards Caspian shoulder, so she could pull herself closer to deepen there kiss.

Susan had never French kissed a boy before, she didn't really know what she was doing but instinct seemed to take over, her mind was in complete bliss.

Caspian pulled away momentarily, they looked at each other and smiled Caspian put his hand on the side of Susan's head feeling her soft hair and his mouth was soon upon Susan's again, his tongue entering her mouth again, he felt alive, he felt full of strength.

Thunder stared to rumble and soon rain was beginning to fall, Susan broke away from Caspian just as the first drops hit her head, she didn't want to stop kissing him, she wanted to stay in that moment forever, but the crowd was moving so fast beside her, screaming and running for cover.

Susan let her hand stay connected with Caspian's before they were both swept away by the crowd, looking behind at each other as they were both soaked with rain.

Susan lay down on her bed and sighed, not bothering to change out of her wet clothes, she was so happy, the kiss with Caspian was perfect.

Even though she was soaking wet, Susan felt so warm, she felt warm from the inside out.

She relived the entire kiss, over, and over again until she finally fell asleep.

Caspian went into his room and sat in front of his fire, it reminded him about how he had felt when he was near Susan, and how his body had exploded when there lips had locked, the way her body had pressed against his, her hand on his shoulder drawing them closer.

Caspian went and sat on his balcony, to think that a mere week ago he had been remembering a kiss that had happened two years ago, now he was reliving a kissed that had happened two minute ago, there was no sleep to be had by the young King that night, and for the first time in two years, his life was better than his dreams.

"Queen Susan you say?" asked the White Witch as she paced the room, "Yes, you say you wanted to find a weakness, well she's it" said the hooded man in the corner who's face was obscured the shadow the hood was casting "But if she's here, that must mean the Peter, Edmund and Lucy are here as well?" asked The white Witch "Yes, but they're no competition, especially after your Capture of the prisoner" said the man in the hood, with that there came an ear splitting scream, the white witch smiled, "give this to our prisoner" said the White Witch handing a near by goblin a vile filled with black liquid, "How soon can you get a team together?" asked The White Witch, "Right now" said the hooded man, the White Witch smiled, "it will be so nice to see Susan again" said The White Witch walking away.

**xXx**

Susan's yes fluttered open, she sat up slowly, the top of her dress was dry but she noticed a few damp bits on her skirt, there was also a large wet patch on her bed.

Susan went to the window in was morning, for some strange reason Susan didn't want to change out of her dress, some how it made her feel like she had kissed Caspian just a few seconds ago instead of a few hours ago, she continued to look out the window as the sun rose in the sky.

"Susan? Are you up?" asked Lucy as she timidly entered Susan's room, Susan looked over at Lucy who was wearing a light purple dress, "Susan! Your still wearing your dress?" asked Lucy, "um yes, I must have forgotten to change out of it" lied Susan, "well come on lets get you dressed! We've all already had breakfast" said Lucy, "Oh" said Susan blinking, she hadn't realized it was so late, "I asked some one to send up some toast for you" said Lucy going over to Susan's wardrobe and opening it up, Susan then flopped down on her bed, as she did a Servant entered carrying a silver tray holding toast that was spread thickly with strawberry Jam, "Oh thank you" said Susan grabbing a piece of toast as the servant laid the tray on her desk, "Oh Susan! Wear this one!" said Lucy grabbing out a beautiful emerald green dress, Susan looked the dress up and down, it was a simple green dress, except it had ribbon ties at the front that needed to be laced up, and it was a bright emerald green that reminded her of a jewel necklace she had worn one back in the Narnia golden age, "Oh I don't know Lu, I was planning to do some sword and archery training today" said Susan eyeing the dress, "Please? It will look nice, and it will be real easy for you to move in when you have training" said Lucy "Alright" said Susan finishing her toast and slipping the dress on, "Can I do your hair?" asked Lucy "Sure" said Susan and she sat on a chair next to the window, Lucy tied Susan's hair back and plated it, "Come on lets go and have a walk in the garden" said Lucy grabbing Susan's hand.

Caspian sat in the court room with his councilors and listened with no enthusiasm what so ever, "My lord, we must discover where the White Witch is hiding!" said Counselor Valorm, as he twisted he bushy black beard around his finger, "I am just a little vexed as to why, if the white witch was here that she wouldn't ride into battle herself" said Caspian lazily, "My lord, I'm afraid I don't understand you" said Counselor Valorm, "I'm saying that I think if the White Witch was actually in Narnia that she would have rode into battle, but she didn't so I therefore conclude she is not in Narnia" said Caspian plainly, "But my Lord what about the Ice that grows through out the West of Narnia, it is spreading and it is said this is where the White Witch once resided!" said Professor Cornelius, "You have me there Professor" said Caspian thinking, "Exactly! We should send a troop there immediately and crush what ever rebellion is there" said Counselor Valorm, Caspian looked at Counselor Valorm side ways, this man irritated him, like a little bird tapping on his head, he thought he was always right and would always try to convince the council that Caspian was wrong "No! we will send a small troop to investigate" said Caspian, "But who shall lead them?" asked Counselor Valorm glaring at Caspian, "my head of guard Adam, speaking of which where is he?" asked Caspian looking around the chamber, he hadn't seen him since the dancing last night "My Lord why not send one of the Counselors of this Chamber?" asked Counselor Valorm, "Because the Counselors of this Chambers are here to give advice when asked for, that is all" said Caspian looking directly at Counselor Valorm, a few of the other Counselor's chuckled, "This meeting is adjourned" said Caspian standing up and walking out of the chamber.

Although Caspian had only gotten three hours sleep last night he felt completely rested, he walked through the courtyard, he saw Edmund in the stables talking to Phillip, and he saw Peter talking to Trumpkin, as Caspian walked through the courtyard he couldn't see Susan or Lucy anywhere, he walked through the columns that held up the Telmarine castle, the same place where Peter and Susan had been walking with Aslan two years ago.

"Caspian!" called Edmund, Caspian walked over to him and Peter that were standing together at the end of the path way, "we were just about to head over to the training ground? Would you like to join us?" asked Peter "yes!" said Caspian enthusiastically walking down the hall to the training ground, it was just behind the tree that they had left by two years ago, "You just get out of Political Duty?" asked Edmund, "Yes" sighed Caspian, "Hmm one of the things I don't miss about being King of Narnia is the Chamber duty" said Peter, "yes you do, you miss it all" said Edmund grinning as he walked around the tree, Caspian smiled, "I actually have a surprise for you all" said Caspian smiling secretively at his accomplished plan, "Oh tell us!" said Edmund, "I would rather wait for Susan and Lucy to tell you" said Caspian, "Tell us what?" asked a voice, Caspian turned around, Susan was standing behind him holding her bow, and Lucy was standing next to her holding a flower ring in her hand that she was fiddling with, Caspian stared at Susan she was wearing a emerald green dress that made her eyes shine brilliantly, her hair being tied back gave her a warrior look, Caspian smiled at her, she blushed and smiled back shyly "Well I've been planning this ever since you left but ah, it started today" said Caspian "What did?" asked Lucy impatiently "The re-building of Cair Paravel" said Caspian smiling, "Oh My Goodness" said Lucy, "That's Fantastic" said Edmund, "How long will it take them to rebuild?" asked Peter, "Well the materials were already there, but I suspect a year" said Caspian, "Really?" asked Susan, "Yes, a lot of Narnian's volunteered to work on it" said Caspian, "Oh that's wonderful! I hope they build it exactly like it was" said Lucy, Susan smiled as they walked over to the training yards, Caspian walked behind her and grabbed her hand, un-noticed by anyone but the two, Susan smiled, Caspian needed to touch her, he needed to know that last night wasn't a dream, and by the way Susan squeezed his hand, he knew that it wasn't "Queen Susan, I believe you requested an opponent" said a tall Telmarine solider, "Yes, where is Reepachip?" asked Susan as she pulled her hand away from Caspian's, "he and his mice are currently occupied, he asked me to duel you in his stead" said the Solider, "Alright" said Susan placing her bow on the ground, "Dual Susan? With what? Susan doesn't have a sword" said Edmund, as he said this Susan pulled the two swords out of there holder that was sitting on her back, she then spun them around, Lucy smiled "Sword's" said Lucy cheekily, "I have an idea, why don't we have a combined training session, I mean we all came down here to do some training" said Peter looking about the group, "Oh that would be fun, remember when we used to have them back at Cair Paravel with the Narnian's?" asked Edmund excitedly "Yes, I remember Susan always losing" said Peter grinning, Susan hit him playfully on the shoulder, "Caspian why don't you join us?" asked Edmund, "Alright" said Caspian looking at Susan, the four walked out onto a practice area while Lucy sat down in the grass to watch, "ready?" asked Peter who had pared up with the Telmarine solider, Caspian had pared up with another, and Susan had paired up with Edmund, "Go!" called Lucy.

Susan quickly ducked to avoid a blow from Edmund she then began blocking with her swords, she then blocked a blow that was very close to her face, "Careful" said Edmund confidently "Yeah, Careful I don't make you cry when I win!" laughed Susan kicking away Edmunds axe and swinging her swords.

The two Telmarine soldier's were easily out stripped by Caspian and Peter, who soon moved on to dual each other.

Susan knocked Edmund to the ground and held her sword to his throat, "dead" she said, Edmund smiled as Susan helped him up, "What do you know, after fifteen years you can improve on something" said Edmund, Susan smiled then looked over and Peter and Caspian who were engaged in a fierce dual.

Peter sent his sword crashing down, he had never fought like this in a practice battle, but his over riding sense to win was over coming his sense of fair play, he wanted to win so much, it was like a hunger that was consuming him and he had no idea why.

Caspian blocked a blow, he didn't usually fight an opponent this hard in practice with out amour on, but in any case maybe this was how King Peter practiced all the time, and if this was true he would need to up his game, for he didn't want to loose either.

"I thought this was suppose to be practice" said Susan, "I think there's more to this than meets the eye" said Edmund watching the fight, Susan shook her head and sighed she then motioned for Lucy to bring over her sword case, "Didn't you win? Doesn't that mean you fight them now?" asked Lucy handing Susan her sword case, "Does it look like that fight is going to be over any time soon?" asked Susan, Lucy looked over at them, "Excuse me could you please bring our horses over?" asked Susan to a passing Solider, "yes my Lady" said the solider bowing to Susan then running off "What's wrong with Peter?" asked Edmund confused, "Isn't it obvious?" asked Lucy looking back to Susan and Edmund, "Peter doesn't feel like a King anymore, he wants to be ruling again" said Lucy, "Don't we all" said Edmund sitting down in the grass, "Yes, but it's not our time, we've had our rein, now it's Caspian's turn" said Susan sitting down in the grass, "I agree, but I do miss it" said Lucy "I think Caspian makes a great King of Telmar, but I think we're Narnian's, and maybe we should still be ruling Narnia" said Edmund, they heard Peter grunt, "Caspian is doing a good job of ruling both though" said Susan, "yes, but is that necessarily going to be good in the long run?" asked Lucy, Caspian was thrown to the ground but the siblings barley looked up "Lucy, we were good Kings and Queen's in our time, and I'm sure if we were to live here again we would be again, but our time here is numbered, you know that" said Susan looking down at Lucy, Peter was thrown to the ground going again un noticed by Edmund, Lucy and Susan "maybe it will be like last time, maybe we can stay here for fifteen years again, go back to live at Cair Paravel and rule beside Caspian, him ruler of Telmar, us Rulers of Narnia" said Edmund in a dreamy voice, Caspian grunted, "Maybe, but eventually we'd have to go back" said Susan, "I think we should ask Aslan about it" said Lucy, "Next time we see him perhaps?" asked Susan standing up as she saw Shadowfare and Prancer being brought over, "I hope that will be soon, I miss him" said Lucy, Edmund smiled as he stood up, they looked back over to the fight.

Caspian turned around and pressed his sword to Peter's neck, as he did he also felt Peter's sword on his throat, "Draw!" called a Telmarine soldier that had been scoring, Peter and Caspian removed there swords from each others throats, "Well done King Peter" said Caspian extending his hand to Peter panting, "Same to you" said Peter panting and shaking Caspian's hand, "Boys! Lucy and I have some Business to attend to, we'll see you before dinner, and perhaps we can all go for a ride?" asked Susan grabbing Shadowfare's as Peter and Caspian came towards them, "Alright we'll see you before dinner in the stables" said Peter wiping sweat from his brow.

Caspian walked over to Susan who was about to mount Shadowfare, he grabbed her foot just as she jumped and pushed her up onto her horse, "Thank you" she said smiling down at him, "Your welcome" said Caspian smiling up at her, there gazes locking, "Come on Susan, we're going to be late!" called Lucy who was already half way across the field, Caspian stepped away from Shadowfare and Susan smiled at him and mouthed the words, "later" at him before she spurred Shadowfare and was riding away.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Traitor Reveled

**Ok, the scene in the Stable between Caspian and Susan is just them being playful, there not really sure how to act around each other yet, so this is them, just trying to flirt sort of in a weird way. **

**Aha and yes we get to see who the hooded man is! The man that betrayed Caspian and set free the white witch, although I think it's pretty obvious, I have dropped a few hints. **

**Note: I am terrible sorry for the****next**** chapter, it's a bit, belch! So to make up for it, I'm going to upload two chapter tomorrow! Enjoy **

**This Chapter is dedicated to mysupermanwill, hope I got your name right, thank you for all the reviews! **

**Chapter Twelve: Traitor Reveled**

Caspian could hardly wait for the ride that afternoon, he could barley focus on his task through out the day, preferring to leave them to Edmund and Peter who didn't seem to mind, they were mainly Narnian problems anyway, and Caspian felt they were more than capable of handling.

"Where do you think we'll ride to this afternoon?" asked Lucy as she and Susan entered the stable, "I don't know, does it really matter?" asked Susan as she opened the door to Shadowfare's stall, the straw crunching under her feet, "Maybe we'll hunt a stag for dinner?" asked Lucy as she walked into Prancer's stall, "No, remember what happened last time?" said Susan laughing as she fed Shadowfare some oats, Lucy laughed, remembering the time they had all hunted for a stag and had found the lantern, the memory still fresh in there minds.

"Hello" called Edmund as he entered the stall with Peter and Caspian, "Hello, we were just thinking of where we would ride to today" said Lucy as she brushed Prancer, "Oh and what did you decide?" asked Peter walking into the stall that held Andrew, "we're still working on that" called Susan as she brushed Shadowfare.

Caspian opened the door to Destier's stall, it was next to Susan's horse Shadowfare.

"The Horse you ride Queen Susan, I have herd he is the King of All horses" said Caspian playing coy as he brushed Destier, "Yes, he came to me in the forest, he's been my friend through many dangers" said Susan rubbing the top of Shadowfare's head, "Does he mind being tamed?" asked Caspian, looking over at her from behind his shoulder, "I don't think so, but then again, I don't think he's tame at all" said Susan smiling and looking up at Caspian playfully, "He's very tame around you I've noticed" said Caspian leaning against the barrier that was between his stall and Susan's, "Most things are" said Susan playfully going over to the barrier and leaning on it to Caspian's left.

"Well I suppose that's how you became Queen Susan the gentle" said Caspian looking into Susan's eyes, "Maybe" said Susan smiling and looking into Caspian's eyes, "How did you sleep last night?" asked Caspian coyly, "Very wetly, what about you? Did you sleep?" asked Susan edging closer to him, "not a moment" said Caspian edging closer to her, she smiled at him, knowing that the kiss they had shared last night was playing freshly in their minds, "Hope you don't fall asleep and slide off your horse" said Susan walking back to Shadowfare and grabbing his reins to lead him out of the stall, "No, I'm fully rested" said Caspian grabbing Destier's reins walking out of the stall with him, and meeting Susan in the isle, there eyes locking.

"Are we ready to go?" asked Susan blushing and looking away from Caspian and down the hall, "I think so" said Lucy leading Prancer out of her stall, "I think we're just waiting for Peter" said Edmund leading Phillip out of his stall, "Did everyone grab there weapons?" asked Peter Coming out of the stall leading Andrew, "Yes" said Edmund strapping his axe to his saddle, Lucy looked down at her belt, she had bough her knives and The Eternal Light, Susan had bought her bow and arrows, Caspian his sword and Susan's horn.

"I just want to be prepared; the Witch may still have other plans" said Peter, "Pete" whined Edmund, "Oh Peter" said Lucy, "He's right, I mean there was ice in the west of Narnia, we should be taken caution, we wouldn't anyone to get hurt" said Caspian looking about the group, but his eyes lingered on Susan, "Come one, lets go" said Susan leading Shadowfare out of the stables, "Lucy! Why don't you hold on to Susan's horn?" asked Caspian giving it to Lucy, "Why?" asked Lucy, "Because Susan would never except it, and you shadow her ever step, I don't want anything happening to her, or you, and Peter and Edmund can look after themselves" said Caspian making sure Edmund, Peter and Susan were well out of ear-shot, "But Susan gave it to you" said Lucy, "I know, but, you hold onto it for a little you can give it back to me later" said Caspian, "alright, but you know Susan can look after herself as well" said Lucy pointedly walking down the isle, "I know" said Caspian following Lucy out of the stables, thinking how devastated he'd be if anything was to happen to any of them.

The Pevensie's and Caspian galloped out of the castle, across the field and towards the Narnian forest.

The rode in the Order of Peter, Lucy, Edmund, Susan then Caspian bringing up the rear.

"Come on Caspian keep up!" called Susan cheekily as she galloped into the forest after Edmund, Caspian smiled and followed her in, they rode through the forest.

Caspian couldn't help but notice how at home Susan seemed, her emerald dress seemed to blend in with the Narnian forest, she bounced along in rhythm with Shadowfare's strides her braid bouncing as she did so, she looked so graceful atop the mighty steed, Caspian couldn't help but be in awe of her.

"Low Branch!" called Peter, one by one they all ducked the branch as it came near them.

The rode into a clearing and they dismounted, "Lets give the horses a rest" said Peter, grabbing Andrews reins and tying them to a tree, "don't suppose anyone bought anything to eat?" asked Edmund, Lucy threw Edmund a sandwich she had hidden in her saddle bag, and sat down, "Where's mine?" asked Peter in mock aghast, Lucy threw him a sandwich that he had failed to see she was hold, she then bit into her own.

Caspian dismounted Destier and pulled his reins over his head so he could lead him, he looked around, Lucy, Edmund and Peter were all sitting in a circle, but where was Susan?

Caspian looked to his left and saw Susan standing with Shadowfare at the edge of the clearing, she looked up at Caspian then turned her head and headed into the forest, leading Shadowfare after her.

Caspian looked towards Peter, Edmund and Lucy, they were in deep convocation.

Caspian followed Susan into the forest, seeing only glimpses of her through the trees.

Susan stopped beside the river, the silver water rushing through the rocks, even though it wasn't nightfall the canopy of trees had made the forest very dark, she let Shadowfare's reins fall to the ground so that he could drink from the river.

"What are you doing walking off alone?" asked Caspian entering the clearing beside the river with Destier following behind, "I could ask you the same thing" said Susan turning around to face him, "Looking for you" said Caspian walking closer to the river, "Shadowfare wanted a drink" said Susan, nodding down at the horse, "Right" said Caspian letting Destier drink from the stream and stepping closer to Susan.

"Are we doing this in secret?" asked Caspian voicing what he had been going over in his head all day, "No, Lucy saw us last night, and she told Edmund and Peter, we all talked about it this morning in the garden, while you were in Chamber Duty" said Susan smiling slightly, "really?" asked Caspian, "yes, I had no idea, my little sister is quite the genius" said Susan raising her eye brows, "Oh and what did you all decide?" asked Caspian with interest, "That it would be perfectly acceptable for you to court me" said Susan smiling, "That is wonderful news" said Caspian taking a step closer to Susan, he was close enough now that he could easily bend down and kiss her.

"Has anyone seen Susan?" asked Edmund looking around, "She said she was going to the stream for water" said Lucy, "Where's Caspian?" asked Peter looking around, "He went with her" said Lucy simply biting into her sandwich, "Why!" asked Peter standing up, "Sit down Pete" said Edmund pulling Peter to sit down, "we agreed this morning about them, don't go and break them up because your older Male ego is kicking in" said Lucy, Peter sat down but kept glancing at the spot where he was sure Susan had exited the clearing.

Lucy felt a cold wind behind her "Lucy" she heard something whisper, Lucy spun around then got up, "what is it Lu?" asked Edmund, "Sh!" said Lucy walking about the clearing, Peter and Edmund got up and followed Lucy around the clearing, a wind blew, blowing the leaves and petals off the ground, the petals formed into a face and body, "Queen Lucy, King Edmund, King Peter you must leave" said the tree spirit in a voice that echoed and sounded like many voices overlapping each other, "The White Bear is coming to trap The Horse to draw in The Wolf, The Eagle, The Lion and The Fox" said the spirit, "what do you mean?" asked Lucy, "go! Before it is too late" said the tree spirit, it then disappeared.

"What does that mean?" asked Peter "I have no idea what she just said" whined Edmund, Lucy turned back to her brothers, her face consorted with concentration, "no, it's a riddle, they always talk like that" said Lucy biting her nail as she walked, "Well in riddles you always concentrate on the names of things, so what did she say? A Wolf, A Horse, A Eagle, A Lion, A Fox and A White Bear?" asked Peter "A Horse, well that's Susan, that's her sign" said Lucy, "and the wolf must be Caspian" said Edmund, "The Fox is you Ed, that your sign" said Peter pointing at Edmund, "And the Lion is you and the Eagle's Lucy" said Edmund "Who's the White Bear?" asked Lucy, "The White Witch!" gasped Peter, as he did an arrow was fired from a crossbow that just missed his head. Peter looked up, a dozen Telmarine soldiers and goblins entered the clearing.

Susan looked up at Caspian, he was looking down at her, the same way he had at the fireworks, Susan brought her hand up to his face and tucked a stray hair behind his ear, Caspian's spine tingled at her touch, he moved his hand to grab the hand that lay limply at Susan's side, he grasped it and brought it up to their face level, entwining his fingers with hers, he pulled her hand back so she had to walk forward, he then sat it on his shoulder.

Susan leaned into kiss him but before she could a horn was blown, a horn that rang like bells in Susan's ears making them vibrate.

"Lucy!" said Caspian fear gripping his throat, they immediately broke away from each other and mounted their horses to get back to camp.

Peter stabbed his sword into a Telmarine soldier's chest.

Edmund swung his axe, cutting off a goblin's head, the blood shooting out and staining Edmunds clothes.

Lucy screamed as she was thrown to the ground, the goblin raised his axe, he was about to bring it crashing down when an arrow with red feathers struck him in the chest, Lucy looked up, Caspian and Susan had just rode into the clearing.

Susan ran over to Lucy and helped her up, "Ready the horses!" gasped Susan, Lucy nodded, the fear showing in her eyes as she ran over to Phillip, Andrew, Prancer, Destier and Shadowfare.

Edmund swung his axe upwards, it hit the Telmarine solider in the middle of his groin, the solider squealed like a pig and fell to his knees, "No! I have to live!" he said throwing his hands up at Edmund, but he took no mercy "Trust me with out those you wont want to!" said Edmund looking down at where he had just struck the solider, he swung his axe cutting off his head. Edmund then spotted Lucy who was mounting Prancer, Edmund ran over to the horses and mounted Phillip.

Peter struck his sword into a goblin, and goblin jumped on his back biting him hard in the neck, Peter felt the sting on venom going into his neck.

Susan Saw Peter go crashing to the ground with a goblin on his back, she stabbed the arrow she was holding into a approaching goblin, then spun her bow punching it into a soldiers head, she knocked the arrow to her bow and loosed it, it hit the goblin square in the back who roared with pain.

Peter rolled over so he was lying down on his back on the ground he then thrust his sword upwards killing the goblin, "Peter!" screamed Lucy, Peter got up and ran over to Andrew ignoring the pain.

Susan knocked another arrow and shot it at the three goblins that were running at her, she didn't notice the Telmarine solider creeping up behind her his sword raised above his head.

Susan heard and snarl behind her, she turned around and gasped, but Shadowfare kicked at him with all his might, sending the solider flying across the clearing, "thanks Shadowfare" said Susan jumping onto the horses back.

Caspian swung his sword cutting off a soldier's leg, the solider fell to the ground howling in pan, blood oozing out of his leg as if it was trying to reach the other half of his leg that lay three feet from him, Caspian stood over him and stabbed the sword into his chest, "Caspian!" yelled Susan, Caspian looked up and saw they had all mounted there horses, he then ran to Destier and mounted him as soon as he did, they all spurred there horses and the galloped through the forest.

A man rode into the clearing accompanied by twelve Telmarine soldiers; he lifted off his hood to reveal the face of Adam, the head of Caspian's Guard.

"They went that way, hurry!" snarled Adam spurring his horse forward.

The Pevensie's rode through the forest along the path, then Peter stopped there was a fork in the path, "Peter Which way?" asked Lucy, Peter grabbed his compass from his belt and held it towards the path, the needle spun around before it stopped and pointed to the left path in the fork, "That way!" gasped Peter spurring Andrew.

They rode until they came to the edge of the forest for which they continued up the hill.

Peter's vision began to blur, the goblin's poison was taking effect, he couldn't keep his eyes open, the pain in his neck was consuming him, his chest felt heavy, he closed his eyes, and slid off his horse, crashing to the ground.

Everyone bough there horses to a screeching halt, Lucy ran over to Peter, so did Edmund, Caspian and Susan.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Edmund, "I don't know I cant see!" said Susan looking up at the sky which had now darkened, and was filling up with stars, Lucy looked around desperately, it was hopeless, she felt a tear roll down her cheek, her faith was draining, she then remembered the words of Farther Christmas, "the Eternal Light, may it be a light for you when all others go out" a smile spread across her face, there was hope left in her yet, she pulled the bottle out from her belt and shook it, it immediately began to glow.

She ran over to Peter and shined it on his body, there was blood oozing from his neck that surrounded a wound that was purple, "That's goblins poison! The same stuff that was in your bowl and on your scare" said Lucy looking up at Caspian, "What's it do?" asked Caspian, "it paralyzes all the senses so you cant move, see, or speak, it works it's way through the body until it reaches your heart" said Susan pressing her hands to Peter's neck to stop the bleeding, "Is he going to die?" choked Edmund, "No, not it we can stop the bleeding and get him Lucy cordial, keep watch!" said Susan, Caspian grabbed Edmund to his feet knowing the young king was feeling helpless.

Caspian looked over the hill he could see twelve Telmarine riders coming closer, "Caspian!" shouted the lead rider, Caspian knew that voice, that was the voice. They were after him! He looked back to Susan and Lucy.

"We need to split up!" said Caspian, as Susan tied a rag around Peter's neck, "What!" asked Susan looking up, "Don't argue just do it" said Caspian looking away from her back towards the riders who were drawing closer, "Fine, Lucy ride with Peter on Shadowfare, he'll lead you back to Temar" said Susan as Caspian and Edmund lifted Peter onto Shadowfare, "What about you?" asked Lucy as Susan lifted her onto Shadowfare in front of Peter so she could grab the reins, "I'll ride Andrew now go!" said Susan, Lucy looked back at them as Shadowfare galloped away from the group.

"Edmund you go to Telmar via the west" said Caspian, "Right, see you there" said Edmund mounting Phillip, and galloping away.

"I'll ride for the north and draw them to me, you ride to the east" said Caspian walking over to Andrew, "I don't like this plan" said Susan standing by Andrew not wanting to leave Caspian, "ride to the east, I'll be fine" said Caspian "I don't believe you" said Susan in a half whisper for her voice was choking as she blinked back tears, "I believed you would come back and you have, I couldn't bare the thought of losing you again, not when I can save you" said Caspian leaning into Susan, "Alright" said Susan breathing deeply, Caspian grabbed Susan around her hip and pulled her into him, he kissed her as if all the air was leaving his lungs, if he died he wanted her to be the last thing on his lips, she rapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with the same passion begging him to stay alive, Caspian broke away and lifted her onto Andrew his eyes never leaving hers "now go!" said Caspian slapping Andrew's rump urging the horse to keep her safe.

Susan's last look to Caspian before Andrew galloped away said so may thing's she wanted to say, she wanted to say that she loved him, but all too soon her eyes were torn away from his, and she rode away into the night.

Caspian mounted Destier and rode straight through the pack of riders, but the didn't seem to notice him they rode straight past him.

They were heading straight to Susan, without a moments hesitation he spurred Destier and chased after them.

Adam saw Queen Susan riding away through the eastern hills, "Circle around the bottom and cut her off!" called Adam, three Telmarine soldiers nodded and turned onto a different path, Adam spurred his grey horse onwards.

Caspian spurred Destier onwards, he took out his sword from his belt and swung it to the solider that was riding next to him, he swung it and cut off the soldiers head.

Caspian looked up, a solider had over taken the leader and was almost riding side by side with Susan, and Caspian felt a sharp pain in his heart.

Susan looked to the side, the majority of the riders were at least ten meters behind her, but a rider broken free of the pack and was closing in on her fast.

Susan grabbed her bow and an arrow from her back pack, she dropped the reins and knocked the arrow, the rider was almost level with her, she loosed the arrow and it hit the rider in his chest, he then slid of his horse.

Susan placed her arrow on her back, grabbed the reins and slapped them against Andrew's neck urging him to go faster.

Caspian rode faster and Faster cutting down any soldier that was in his reach.

Adam could tell that Caspian was gaining on him, he had killed six soldiers that only left him, two soldiers and the three that he had sent to cut them off, which would be happening very soon.

Caspian was almost level with the front rider, he swung his sword and cut the back legs of the rider riding next to the hooded rider, then horse dropped its back legs causing the rider to fly forward and hit the ground head first, his neck snapping with a spine tingling crack.

Susan turned around the three riders were almost level with her, she urged Andrew forward. She could see Caspian riding behind them.

Caspian pulled Destier in front of the two remaining riders, the lead rider pulled his horse up throwing his head back, his hood falling and exposing his face, "Adam!" choked Caspian, refusing to believe what he was seeing, Adam was his friend! How could he betray him? He couldn't have! Then a rush of thoughts came streaming into Caspian's head.

Adam hadn't been there the night Caspian had heard about the ice, Adam hadn't been there the day the Witch's Army attacked, he hadn't been there when Caspian had asked for a search party to investigate the ice.

The Caspian felt his heart stop and his breath caught, he had seen him kiss Susan, he knew how he felt about her.

Susan turned around Caspian had stopped the two horses that were behind her, one of the person's on the horse was Adam, what was Adam doing there? Thought Susan

Then all of a sudden three Horses pulled in front of her.

Susan gasped as Andrew reared up on his back legs, Susan was usually a good rider, but she wasn't prepared for him to rear and she lost her balance, she was thrown backwards, she felt onto the ground and grunted, she had hit her temple on a rock, the pain went shooting through her head, then black.

Caspian turned around he saw Susan lying on the ground motionless, a Telmarine solider stood over her his sword pointed at her.

"Move Caspian, and she dies" said Adam, "Why?" asked Caspian feeling something curl up inside of his stomach that made him shiver, "Because she isn't fit to rule Narnia and You are not fit to Rule Telmar, you are not fit to rule anything, your both just stupid children" said Adam the jealously and hate spitting through every word he said.

Caspian watched as they tied Susan to Andrew's back, "Oh and tell King Edmund that an old friend says Hi" said Adam, as he did a Solider rode up behind Caspian and hit him on the head with the hilt of his sword, and Caspian saw no more, "Good Night, Boy King" said Adam spitting on the ground near Destier's feet, he then rode off with what was left of his troop into the Narnia forest.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

**Chapter Thirteen: Isabella Furrow and The Werewolf Lestat **

Caspian paced the corridor, Lucy was sitting on the ground opposite the room that Peter was currently being treated in, he eyes were red and puffy from crying, and the light that usually shone on her face was dimmed slightly, Edmund was standing next to Lucy, he had his arms flooded across his chest and was leaning against the wall, his face was paler that usual, his lips were pursed in a sort of grimace.

Caspian focused on walking his head down, how could he of let this happen? It was all is fault!

Destier had brought him back to Telmar while he was unconscious on his back, and the way Caspian felt right now, he wished he still was, his head stung slightly but that was nothing compared to the feeling in his stomach, the feeing of emptiness, nothing, he felt he was doing nothing, true he had given the order for war against Adam and The White Witch, and had alerted the generals of Susan's disappearance, but he still felt like he was doing nothing, he would be down in the stables himself if he had not been dragged up here by Trumpkin to see Peter who was asking for him, Lucy, Edmund and….Susan.

"His majesty can see you now, he's still weak so not for very long" said the Nurse opening the door, Lucy scrambled to her feet and ran into the room, the Nurse jumped to the side from fear of being trampled, Edmund and Caspian followed.

Peter was lying on the bed, a large bandage around his neck and shoulder, he was propped up by pillows, he was a little pale, but other than that he looked fine.

Lucy wrapped her arms around Peters neck and buried her head in his un injured shoulder and sobbed, "Easy Lu, I'm alright" said Peter patting Lucy gently on the back, Edmund sat on the edge of Peters bed and looked slightly relieved, but he still had that slightly dark look in his eyes, Caspian stood in the doorway not wanting to intrude on the family moment, he felt bad enough as it is, he didn't want to be close enough to see Peter's face when they told him, "Caspian come in! sit down!" said Peter smiling over at him, Caspian came into the room but continued standing, Peter's smile only made him feel worse, he felt like stone, everything inside him was hardening every moment Susan was in the clutches of the White Witch "Where's Susan?" asked Peter looking around the room, Caspian went stiff, Lucy's body was racked with another wave of tears, Edmund bit his lip and looked up at Peter who was staring around the room bewildered, "Pete we have something to tell you" said Edmund, Caspian shrunk into the shadows of the room and listened Edmund retell the story that Caspian had told him, each word felt like a knife being stabbed into Caspian's heart, he dreaded to think what was happening to Susan right now.

Susan woke up and refused to open her eyes, it was a dream, the last five hours hadn't happened she had gone to her room for an afternoon sleep and was about to wake up, Susan told herself, but even though Susan hadn't opened her eyes she knew exactly where she was, and it wasn't her bed chambers in the Telmar Castle.

Susan's teeth on her left side hurt, her cheek was cold, her temple throbbed, there was most likely a large purple bruise there, Susan slowly opened her eyes, she was in a large ice chamber, she slowly sat up and rubbed her cheek.

"Queen Susan! Your awake!" said a deep voice, Susan looked around, a large blue ogre was sitting by a large metal door, there were large black chains around his legs that were connected to a large metal bar, "Who are you?" asked Susan her teeth chattering slightly, "I am Gregory Moorfowl, King of the Ogres" said Gregory nodding his head at Susan, "I'm sorry your majesty I cannot bow" said Gregory groaning slightly in pain, "There is no need, we're all equals here" said Susan with a heavy heart, she looked around the room, there was a large black lump on the floor, "What's that?" asked Susan looking at the lump and panting slightly, the cold air was stinging her lungs making it difficult to breath.

The lump moved, Susan studied it closer, it appeared to be human, it was a girl, around Susan's age, she had long black hair that had a slight wave to it, she was wearing a long black dress that had a red undercoat, her head was resting on her arm, she raised her head and looked at Susan, she had olive skin and green eyes, her lips were pink but had a bluish ting around them, she looked away from Susan and dropped her head back onto the floor, as still as before, "That is Isabella Furrow, Princess of the Narnian Wood" said Gregory looking down at her with sympathy, "She's a tree spirit!" asked Susan surprised, the only tree spirit she had ever seen was one who took her shape in petals, "Yes, she noticed you shivering so she gave you her cloak" said Gregory nodding at her, Susan looked down, she hadn't noticed but a dark blue cloak had been draped over her, it was woolen although it felt like soft grass, Susan picked it up and wrapped it around her shoulders, "Is she alright?" asked Susan looking at Isabella with concern she was awfully still and Susan didn't want anything to happen to someone who had been so nice to her, footsteps echoed in the hall outside, Gregory shook his head "She's about to get worse" said Gregory sadly, he backed into the wall a little more, the bolt on the door slid across, as it did, it admitted a long loud screech, the door opened and a Large brown goblin stepped inside, Isabella sat up with alarm, "No! no, no, no!" Said Isabella her face constricting with fear, the goblin marched over to her and grabbed Isabella's hair and hauled her to her feet, "Leave her alone!" yelled Susan, attempting to stand up but found that her legs had fallen asleep from the cold, the gobbling hiss then opened a vile with his teeth and poured the dark purple liquid into Isabella's mouth, she coughed and gasped holding her throat she then fell to the ground, the goblin cackled then left the room pulling the door shut with a screech, no sooner had the goblin left than Isabella started to scream, tears streaming down her face as she grabbed at her hair, "What did they do to her?" asked Susan looking up at Gregory, "They give her a potion that makes her live inside her worse nightmare, you see, they cant hurt her physically like me so the torture her mentally, and if you as me I think I got the better end of the deal" said Gregory groaning slightly as he tried to move closer to Isabella, Gregory had large bruises all over him that Susan hadn't noticed before, they were a deep purple mixed with red, he had a cut lip and a badly broken nose, "It'll be ok" said Gregory in a soothing tone rubbing Isabella's back with his large hand, Susan looked around the room, it had a very high ceiling that had sharp icicles dangling from it, there was a small window that had the same metal bars across it as the bar that held Gregory, "How long have I been asleep?" asked Susan, "Six hours" said Gregory still rubbing Isabella's back who was sobbing, "Why are we here?" asked Susan watching her breath freeze, "We're here to make sure people fight for the right reasons" said Gregory "What do you mean?" asked Susan, "I'm being held captive to make sure the Ogre's fight for the Witch and not Caspian, in exchange for there service The Witch will send me back to my people" said Gregory, "Do you believe they'll send you back?" asked Susan knowing full well that the Witch would kill him, "No, I shall be disposed of once the Witch is done with me" said Gregory grinning in a sad way that made Susan feel like something had dropped inside her "What about her?" asked Susan nodding at Isabella, "She is here to make sure the Werewolves fight and the trees don't interfere" said Gregory, "Werewolves?" asked Susan failing to see how a tree spirit could have any power over a Werewolf, Isabella sat up, her face was splotchy and her eye were red, she looked at Gregory then back to Susan, "Isabella?" asked Susan feeling uncomfortable under her piercing green gaze, "You are sitting in the same place that Mr. Tumnus sat one-thousand three hundred years ago, and I sit where Edmund sat, curious that our positions are the same" said Isabella, "What do you mean?" asked Susan frowning, she didn't know if it was the cold or the fact that she had a large purple bruise on the side of her head but it hurt to think, "Lestat thought it was for the best don't hate him! He just wanted us to be! Please Queen Susan find it in your heart-" began Isabella but Susan reached across the room and grabbed her hand, "I'm sure what ever happened wasn't your fault" said Susan, Isabella's face consorted with tears again and she laid down on the ground crying, Susan rubbed her hand and soothed her until she was sure she was asleep, "What happened?" asked Susan quietly, "She met the Werewolf Lestat, and they fell in love, but Isabella's Mother forbade them to be together, so Lestat looked for another way, he then ran into Adam and the White Witch, and they offered a way for him and Isabella to be together, and he took it, but when Isabella learned what had happened she fled in fear knowing of what the Witch had done in the past, so Lestat tried to break off his deal, then The Witch took Isabella and threatened to kill her if Lestat we're to break there agreement, so now she's here, and he's out there" said Gregory, Susan looked down at Isabella having a new found understanding for her, "The White Bear will Capture the Horse to draw in the Wolf, the Lion, the Fox and the Eagle" said Isabella quietly looking up at Susan, "Spirits speak in riddles sometimes" said Gregory, "Yes, I know, but what did she mean" asked Susan letting go of Isabella's hand as she sat up and leaned against the wall, "It means that you're the bait that will make Caspian and Peter, Edmund and Lucy come here, and when they do The Witch will kill them" said Gregory, "The ones we love are so easily turned into a knife, pointed against us, to make us suffer" said Isabella quietly, Susan looked out the small window, she loved Caspian, she wished she had told him that the last time she had seen him, now she was the knife, she was the knife that was going to kill Caspian.

**xXx**

"How many men do we have at our disposal?" asked Caspian as he marched through the stables, "thirty-thousand my Lord, but it is not enough" said Trumpkin jogging to keep up with Caspian's long and purposeful strides, "I know it's not enough, that is why I'm going to the Narnian forest to speak to the trees" said Caspian mounting Destier "But sir! You're needed here cant you send someone else to do it?" asked Trumpkin, "I already have, they wont listen, so I'm going to speak to them myself, I know if we can get the Tree's on side we win" said Caspian spurring Destier and heading out the ramp of the Telmarine castle.

Trumpkin sighed, he was worse than before when Susan was gone, now he was obsessing over getting her back, "He's worse than before isn't he?" asked Lucy walking into the stable and interrupting Trumpkin's thoughts, "yeah" said Trumpkin, "He's gonna be a whole lot worse when we leave again" said Lucy, "What do you mean?" asked Trumpkin shocked turning around to face Lucy, she was wearing a light green dress and her hair was tied back in a bow, "Aslan said we'd have to leave again" said Lucy, "When?" asked Trumpkin, "I don't know, but he said the next time we came back, we'd stay forever, I think that means we have to die in our world, which means we probably wont be here till I'm really old, and you'll all be gone" said Lucy walking about the stables, "Lucy I heard what you said to Susan that night at the fireworks, why don't you follow your own advice?" asked Trumpkin, "I'm not worried about my time here, neither is Susan, we're worried about the people we leave behind" said Lucy, "Lucy, you needn't worry, even though your not here in person you'll always be with us in spirit" said Trumpkin, "Thank you my dear little friend" said Lucy patting Trumpkin on the shoulder and walking out of the stables.

Caspian urged Destier onwards, he could see the edge of Narnia and its forest, he galloped through the river and into the trees, Caspian stopped in a small clearing, this place looked strangely familiar, he looked around, the tree's looked lifeless, there leaves were a green-grey colour, the looked oddly still.

Caspian slowed Destier to a walk, this was the place where he had first used Susan's horn, he smiled, he had blown it thinking foolishly that it would bring help straight away, Caspian looked up at the trees, "I am King Caspian, and I need your help" said Caspian looking around, there was silence nothing happened, "I need you help! Please answer!" said Caspian raising his voice slightly, "Don't bother shouting they wont listen" said a growling voice, Caspian drew his sword and looked around, a man with pale skin and large black circles around his eyes was leaning against the trunk of a tree, he had brown hair that had a slight curl at the end that hung around his shoulders, he was wearing a white shirt with dark grey chaps, he merely batted an eyelid at Caspian's sword, "Who are you?" demanded Caspian, "I am the Werewolf Lestat, and you're wasting your breath talking to them" said Lestat nodding up at the tree's lazily as he walked away from the tree he was leaning on, "What are you doing here?" asked Caspian relaxing his grip on his sword but still keeping it ready, he had heard of Werewolves and was not about to drop his guard, but at the same time he figured if this Werewolf had wanted to kill him he would of done it by now, "Looking for you" said Lestat, Caspian followed Lestat with his eyes as he walked about the clearing, "Lower your sword Caspian, I'm not going to hurt you" said Lestat, Caspian lowered his sword to his side, "Why would you be looking for me?" asked Caspian still eyeing Lestat suspiciously, "Because I can believe we can help each other" said Lestat, "How?" asked Caspian "The Witch has captured Queen Susan am I right?" asked Lestat, Caspian's eye's narrowed, how did he know that? "Hmm I guess as much, she has also captured some one of great importance to me" said Lestat "What are you proposing?" asked Caspian wishing he would get to the point, "I am proposing we work together, my men will fight for you, then I shall get you into the castle, where we shall go to the prison and free those who are there, then leave" said Lestat, "Why do you help me?" asked Caspian, "I'm not, I'm helping me, do we have a deal?" asked Lestat, "I have heard that the Werewolf's are fighting for the Witch, forgive me but that may make me a little hesitant to except a deal with one" said Caspian sarcastically, no way was he making a deal with a Werewolf, "Hmm, your smart, know everything before you make a deal, wish I had done that" said Lestat, "You made a deal with someone?" asked Caspian loosening the grip on his sword again, wanting to know more about what he was talking about, "Yes, the White Witch" said Lestat "What deal did you make?" asked Caspian, "The Witch came to me, and offered me everything I've ever wanted, in exchange for my services and that of my kind" said Lestat, "What did she Offer you?" asked Caspian edging closer to Lestat, suddenly Lestat didn't seem so menacing, "Isabella Furrow, the women of my dreams, a very women that I felt would burn me alive every moment I touched her, and when I wasn't with her I felt my heart cry out for her, I needed to be with her every second of every day, and it couldn't happen, her mother Jalopius forbade it, told me never to see her again, I tried, but I couldn't handle it, I felt I was going to die inside day by day that I wasn't with her, so I found her, and she tried to push me away, but I knew she still loved me, she told me to find another way, so I did" said Lestat leaning on a tree again, his hand was above his forehead, Caspian exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding, that was how he felt with Susan, when they kissed, Caspian felt as if he was being burned from the inside out, every muscle in his body ached for her healing touch when ever she was away from him, he let go of his sword, he knew Lestat wasn't going to harm him.

"That's when you met the White Witch" said Caspian sadly feeling a load of sympathy for Lestat, "Isabella found out, and she ran, she was scared, she was a child in that hundred year winter, she knew what the Witch was planning to do, so I tried to go back on my deal, told Jadis I didn't want any part in what she was doing, next thing I know Isabella's being thrown in the dungeon being tortured, and I'm watching Adam ride out to find Queen Susan, un-able to do anything to stop it" said Lestat looking up at Caspian, "I'm sorry" said Caspian and he meant it, he knew the pain of finding someone you love then have them ripped away from you, "Enough of this talk, do we have a deal or not?" said Lestat gathering his former menacing compositor, "Yes" said Caspian shaking Lestat outstretched hand, "Here's what will happen-" began Lestat…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen: Icicles and Wind

**Chapter fourteen: Icicles and Wind **

Susan was sitting up, her back against the wall and her head facing away from the doors, time was leaving her, she had only been in the cellar for four days yet it felt like an eternity, "I think it's night time" said Gregory looking out the small window, "No, the days are getting darker" said Isabella, Susan looked up, the Witch's power was growing, they all knew it, they just couldn't say it.

Susan looked out the window, what was Caspian doing now? What was he thinking? Was he thinking about her? Wondered Susan, she closed her eyes, wishing to see Caspian behind them, "Caspian!" Susan whispered into the darkness, hoping desperately that he would h ear her.

**xXx**

Caspian paced his room, they would fight the Witch in two days time, it was six o'clock at night, he had told his men of the deal he made with Lestat in the forest, they didn't like the idea of fighting with Werewolves but they made the arrangements and the battle plan.

Caspian still felt helpless and no matter how many times Peter, Edmund, Lucy or Trumpkin said he was doing everything he could, it just made Caspian feel worse, Caspian walked over to his balcony, it was night time, the moon was but a tiny slither, no stars were present, they were hidden by cloud, it was cold, not cold enough to make it snow, but still cold, but Caspian didn't care he was wearing his black night chaps, not feeling the cold in his warm room, he looked over at the fire, thankful for it's warmth, "Susan I miss you" said Caspian as he leaned of the railing of his balcony his shoulders hunched, a slight breeze whipped around his shoulders, "Caspian!" whispered a voice so soft it was barely audible, it bounced around the room like wind, Caspian span around wildly who had said that? He knew that voice, "Susan?" asked Caspian walking into the room near his fire, "Caspian!" said the wind voice again, the wind whipping through his hair, Caspian then felt a small hand on his shoulder, he grabbed it gently and turned around, Susan was standing there in Caspian's room, she was wearing the blue dress again, the dress she had worn in all Caspian's dreams, she smiled up at him, Caspian cupped her cheek, "How are you here?" asked Caspian his voice a choked whisper, "I don't know" said Susan, Caspian let go of her cheek and looked into Susan's eyes, they we're so blue, bluer than the sky on a cloudless day, he couldn't look away, Susan looked up at him, his dark brown eyes were boring into hers, she felt Caspian's hands rested on her hips, she slid her hand up both his arms feeling ever muscle and every scare, Caspian's hand's gripped Susan's waist with the up most delicacy, slowly, as if drawn by a magnetic force Caspian and Susan's lips met, her lips were already parted breathing cool air into Caspian's mouth, he closed the gap, feeling himself explode with her kiss, her arms went around Caspian's bare shoulders, Caspian pulled her closer to deepen there kiss, the passion was exploding with in him, then Caspian felt a cold chill and he pulled away from her, as did Susan, He walked into his room and poked the fire, "I don't know if I can do this Susan, I'm not ready to face the- her" said Caspian faltering to say The White Witches name as he look at the fires flames, "Fear if the name only increases fear of the thing itself" said Susan Caspian felt weak he laid down on the cold marble floor, he was tired, he felt breath leave him, Susan bent down to Caspian on her knees, the tips of her fingers brushed his cheek, "What's happening?" asked Caspian feeling his eyes droop, "Your tired, go to sleep" said Susan, "no, don't leave me, not yet" said Caspian trying desperately to move to Susan, but couldn't, She bent down and kissed his lips, letting them linger, she slowly pulled away, the same way she had done during there first kiss, "Go to sleep" she whispered, Caspian closed his eyes and fell into darkness, and Susan was gone.

Susan woke with a start, Footsteps were coming along the corridor, they weren't that of goblins that made a slight click, but that of men, they made a shuffling sound across the ice, a few moments ago she had been in Caspian's chamber now she was back in the ice prison, Isabella looked up in alarm and shrunk into the wall, Susan sensed her fear and crawled over to her and grabbed her hand, she gave her a reassuring look, Gregory moved slightly on the floor, "It's not for you Isabella, it's for me, my usefulness has run its course" said Gregory looking at the door, Susan and Isabella both looked up in alarm, they had all become very close through the last couple of days, being held captive in the Witch's Chamber can drive you mad, they all depended on each other to remain sane, if Gregory was to die… Susan stopped that was too painful to think about.

The bolt of the door moved with a long drawn out screech as it always did, and the Witch entered, "King Gregory" said Jadis walking into the Chamber with Adam and a handful of Telmarine guards, "Your Ogre's have sworn loyalty to me, I should send you back to them" said Jadis in a mock nice tone that Susan knew all to well, "Having an army full of soldiers who despise you may not be the best thing Jadis" said Gregory, "Hold your tongue brute when you address the Queen of Narnia" hissed Jadis, "I see no Queen of Narnia before me" said Gregory standing up to his full height towering over the witch "the real Queen of Narnia sits not three fete from you, and I would gladly fight for her" Said Gregory, his booming Ogre voice bouncing off the walls of the prison.

Susan looked up at him in awe, he had changed from a broken blue monster on the floor, to a King, the King of Ogre's, you could tell by the way he commanded respect as soon as he stood, Jadis hissed then grabbed her wand, she spun it quickly then stabbed it into Gregory's belly, the Ogre didn't move as the grey stone over took him, he wanted to remain in his current King compositor, Susan's eyes stung with tears, Isabella screamed and stood up and Susan held onto her arm tighter to keep her from running to him, Jadis pulled her wand away from him and her eyes flashed she then left the room, but Adam stayed behind, his Telmarine men standing over the door.

Adam smiled at them, Susan felt a shiver go up her spine, she knew what Adam was planning to do, she had heard of men dishonoring women, they had talked about sex in health class that , she gripped Isabella tighter, who had tears streaming down her face, Adam approached, his stride small and delicate, he was still smiling, Susan glared at him and held Isabella up, Adam stopped and looked at them, he looked at Susan, up and down, then at Isabella, his eyes stopping long on her breast, Adam clicked his fingers and the Telmarine soldiers came and grabbed Susan by the shoulders, "No!" screamed Isabella grabbing onto Susan's hand.

Adam grabbed Isabella by the throat and pinned her against the wall, Susan struggled against the men but there grip was firm, she twisted and wriggled but it was no use, she heard Isabella gasping for air, Adam began fumbling with his belt, with a burst of strength that Susan didn't realize she had she lifted her foot and kicked the Telmarine solider that held her in the groin, he yelped and sucked in a breath of air before letting her go and fell to the ground, Susan then turned around and punched the other solider that held her, her fist smashing against his nose, the solider yelled and let go of Susan, she ran across the room to Isabella who was still gasping for air, her lips had gone a darker shade of blue and her eyes rolled back into her head.

Susan swung her leg up and it hit Adam in the head, he fell sideways letting go of Isabella, who fell to the floor gasping again, Susan ran over to her, but as she did she felt something pull her back by her hair, her scalp burning from the fierceness on the tug Adam pinned her against the wall, his hot breath on her face, "Don't fight me Susan!" hissed Adam in her ear, Susan twisted but his grip was firm, and she could barley move, she felt a throbbing in her chest, it was fear, "I will take from you the only thing you have to offer me, proving once and for all that I am a better man than Caspian! And who knows? You may even enjoy it" whispered Adam sliding his hand over the material that was around Susan's leg, Susan closed her eyes, if she wished hard enough this wouldn't happen, the throbbing in her chest got harder as she heard something shake above her, then Adam yelled in pain and Susan opened her eyes.

Icicles from the roof were smashing all around them, Isabella had hold of one and she had stabbed it into Adam's leg, he was limping away like a dog, hissing, he glared at Susan, a piece of green material from her dress was in his hand, his men helped him out of the chamber.

Susan looked around Isabella stood a sharp icicle in her hand, it was broken off at one end, that must have been the end that was stabbed into Adams leg, Susan fell to the floor as did Isabella, "Are you alright?" asked Susan, Isabella looked at her, the was blood at the corner of her mouth, she coughed she covered her mouth with her hand, she pulled it away slowly, there we're spots of blood on it, Susan's breath started to quicken, Isabella had saved her from a fate worse than death, but now she could do nothing to save her.

**xXx **

Susan sat stroking Isabella's hair as her head laid in her lap, "Do you believe in heaven?" asked Isabella quietly, "Yes" said Susan "I don't, tree's cant go to heaven" said Isabella quietly, Susan looked down at her, the light in Isabella's eyes was fading, the piercing green had faded to a dull depressing grey, she was weak, she was dying, "I'll say a prayer for you then" said Susan looking away from Isabella making sure she couldn't see the tear rolling down her cheek, "thank you" said Isabella smiling, Susan smiled and blinked back the tears, keeping her mouth shut, "Can I ask you a favor?" asked Susan quietly trying to keep every trace of tears out of her voice, "Anything Susan" said Isabella still looking out across the room her voice was weak, "When we get out of here, would you come live with me at Cair Paravel and be a lady of my court?" asked Susan choking on the words as they came out of her throat, hot tears fell down her cheeks, "I would like that" said Isabella smiling weakly, "Me too" said Susan nodding, she wiped away the tears that were clinging to the bottom of her jaw and cheeks, "Do you love someone Susan?" asked Isabella, "yes" said Susan, "I can tell, you have that look in your eye, same as me, tell me about him" said Isabella encouragingly, "Where to start?" asked Susan smiling slightly, "how about from the beginning? How you came to be in Narnia the second time? How you two met? What happen between you?" asked Isabella, Susan exhaled "Well it all started on the train platform in England…" began Susan, she told the story not forgetting anything, describing every detail so Isabella would feel like she was right there with them, when the story finished Susan felt Isabella sink slightly, she was asleep, she wasn't dead, but there was not much life left in her, she wasn't going to last much longer.


	15. Chapter 15

Ok, so I'm not real good at describing battle scene's, I find them boring, so from my lack of enthusiasm I may not paint a very good picture of how the battle is, so sort of picture the last fight in Lord Of The Rings: Return of the King, it's really blo

**Ok, so I'm not real good at describing battle scene's, I find them boring, so from my lack of enthusiasm I may not paint a very good picture of how the battle is, so sort of picture the last fight in Lord Of The Rings: Return of the King, it's really bloody and horrible and there hugely out numbered! All that kind of jazz. **

**Um now that I'm back at school guys, I'm sorry to say that my writing is gonna slow down, VCE subjects are hard! Especially when your fourteen, so I've mad4e my self a promise to get one chapter up each week, but at the same time, it I get more reviews over the week, I will make sure I get chapters up quicker! Now enjoy this next chapter!**

**Chapter Fifteen: The Race to the Castle **

Caspian rode Destier along the path, Peter and Edmund were beside him, Caspian's armor shined in the setting sun, it was slightly stiff for the cold.

Lucy had begged to come, but Peter had told her no, that she was Safer at the Telmarine castle, Caspian was trying to keep his mind on the fight but couldn't his thoughts kept drifting back to Susan, then he heard a loud thud, "Whoa" said Caspian Holding up his hand to signal the company to stop, he listened, another loud 'thud' the stones on the ground shook as did the leaves of the trees, Caspian looked around, another thud, the horses began to get restless, Caspian urged Destier forward over the hill and he pulled him up abruptly from what he saw, there was an army of over seventy thousand standing over the hill, Edmund and Peter rode over to the peak of the hill with Caspian and there jaws dropped, another thud, it was louder, it vibrated though Caspian feeling fear strike his limbs, "Caspian!" said Edmund sternly, he had sensed Caspian's fear, Caspian looked over to him Edmund looked at him, Edmunds brow furrowed he was making sure Caspian was ok, Caspian looked away, "Your friend's are with you Caspian" said Peter, Caspian looked over to him them back to the army, the Witch was riding out to the middle of the field on her sled that was being pulled by two large Polar bears, a grey horse was riding next to her, and a large blue Ogre was running behind the sled, Caspian took a deep breath in the exhaled, he was going to make it through this, he was strong and he needed to be strong for Susan, he was going to see her again, and with that on his mind he spurred Destier onwards to meet the White Witch.

Susan sat up, she heard a loud thud, she looked around the icicles that hadn't fallen in the struggle were shaking above her head, "What's that?" asked Susan, "The army" said Isabella sitting up slightly, "It's the start of the Final Battle" said Susan, "No, that is not the Final battle, but it is a war that will never be forgotten, nor the heroes who fight in it" said Isabella, another thud, "What do we do now?" asked Isabella "The only thing we can do" said Susan coming to sit with Isabella, she grabbed her hands and looked into Isabella's gray eyes, "Pray" she said.

Lucy walked around her room in the Telmarine castle, a thousand soldier's had been left at the castle to protect the Women, children and Lucy.

Reepichip was following Lucy where ever she went, although she loved the little mouse she wished she was out at the battle field doing SOMETHING instead in here doing NOTHING.

"Queen Lucy you seem troubled is something the matter?" asked Reepichip as he sat on Lucy's bed post, "I feel some helpless just sitting here I want to do something" said Lucy, "My Queen, you are doing something by staying here you are making it easier for your brother to fight, they don't have to worry about you" said Reepichip, "Yes, but what about my worry? I worry now! Worrying that I could never see my brothers alive again, wondering if I could of done something to protect them!" said Lucy desperately, she had hope, Caspian, Edmund and Peter were all wonderful fighters, she worried about the rest of them men, what would happen to them? "What would you be doing if you were there?" asked Reepichip, and Lucy thought, what had she done during the last battle? Then she had an idea.

"Um, Reepichip, I think I might have a sleep" said Lucy smiling, "Of course your majesty, I shall be right outside your door if you should need me" said Reepichip scattering down the bedpost and out the door, Lucy went over and locked the door, she ran to her bed and pulled off the sheet, she began twisting it into a rope.

The bed sheet rope was about three meters long when Lucy tied it to her bed and dangled it out the window, it didn't quite reach the bottom, she was going to have to drop at least a meter, slowly Lucy held onto the rope with all her might and climbed out the window, she was going to drop onto the roof of a lower room that she could then run along to the wall, where she'd climb down the latter that the soldiers had set up and be out of Telmar. Tucking her knifes and the Eternal light into her belt Lucy lowered herself down the rope, she was doing well, she was almost at the end, Hanging onto the last threads of the rope there was still a small drop, Lucy exhaled a long breath she then let go, she landed on the roofing tiles, but not all of them were secure and they slid out from under neither her, Lucy screamed she was sliding down the roofing, she was propelled over the edge, but as she was she grabbed the railing and hung on.

Lucy breathed in and out slowly, her fingers were hurting, the railing was cutting into the ridges of her fingers, slowly Lucy swung her leg up onto the roof and hauled her self up, "Well that was scary!" said Lucy smiling that she was now safe on the roof, we as safe as she could be, thought Lucy as she shuffled her feet along the guttering holding onto roofing tiles as she went along, "I know what I'm doing, I'm going to find Aslan" Lucy said to herself as she went along, "Why hadn't anyone thought of that this time? Why hadn't I thought of it this time?" Lucy asked herself as she reached the end of the roof, the Wall the surrounded the city and castle was just below the roof, but there was a small gap and a small drop between them, Lucy took a deep breath, "You can do this!" thought Lucy, and with that she jumped off the roof, she fell through the air and landed solidly on the wall, there was a large walk way, in which the soldiers patrolled, that was what Lucy had landed on, she quickly hid behind one of the rock square railing, Lucy huddled down into a ball, a solider walked past, Lucy watched him go, praying he wouldn't look down, the ladder was but two rock railing gaps away, as soon as she was gone Lucy stood up as fast as she could, almost tripping over her light blue dress as she did, she ran along the wall then slipped down a gap and grabbed the ladder, she climbed down as fast as she could and with in minuets was down on the ground, "I did it!" said Lucy shocked with her self, her heart was pumping, she had slid down a rope made of sheets down onto a roof that was ten's of meters above the ground, she had shuffled along the roof then jumped a meter gap to land on the wall where she then dodged guards and climbed down a ladder, Lucy smiled with herself, it was fun breaking the rules, although it was for a good reason, Lucy reminded herself as she ran through the yellow grass field.

"Ah Caspian, where is your army? Haven't disserted you have they?" asked Jadis, her voice sickly sweet for someone so evil, "These are my generals, The Werewolf Lestat, leader of his kind" said Jadis nodding to Lestat who was looking practically ghoulish, the black circles around his eyes around seeming to have gotten darker, his hands were resting on the hump of his saddle, crossed over each other, he looked up at Caspian his head down, "Prince Fredrick, son of King Gregory, ruler over the Ogres" said Jadis pointing to the large Blue Ogre to her left, "And The True King of Telmar, Adam" said Jadis smiling, Adam smiled and kissed his hand and then threw his hands out around him as if thanking a huge crowd, Edmund lurched forward making as though he was going to be sick, "Get to the point, we're not here to play games" snapped Edmund annoyed, Jadis glared at him her black eyes narrowing, "No one need die here today Boy, you can end it all right now" said Adam, "What do you want?" asked Peter glaring at Adam, "Same demands different day" said Jadis, "The answer is still no, now remove your army from my land" said Caspian, Adam scoffed, "When I am King, I will kill you, Peter, Edmund, and Lucy, but Susan I'll keep alive, the love of Caspian's life scrubbing my floors" said Adam smiling at Caspian, "And at, night, who knows" said Adam grabbing out a piece of green cloth that he had stuffed up his amour sleeve, he rubbed it over his face, Edmund pursed his lips and Peter growled, they knew that cloth was from Susan's dress.

Caspian felt anger rise from with-in his stomach, it was clouding his senses and vision, if he had touched Susan in anyway, he was going to regret it! "You sack of wine!" spat Caspian so much malice and hate in his voice startled everyone, particularly Adam, he dropped the cloth from around his neck, "Before this war is done, I will look down on your corpse and smile!" growled Caspian pointing at Adam, he then spurred Destier and rode up the hill, as he did his anger subsided but not by much, he was now filled with a dread, what had he done to Susan?

Edmund looked over at Fredrick, then to the Witch, "Ask her about you're Father, and if you believe that you will be together with him after this war, then you're a fool, she doesn't keep a bargain, look into her eyes and you'll see the truth" said Edmund, Fredrick shifted uncomfortable, he had a large wooden hammer with him and he shifted it to his other shoulder keeping his gaze on the ground, Edmund spurred Phillip and rode him up the hill, Peter looked at Lestat, a look that conveyed a lot of trust in this man he had never met, Lestat nodded his head slightly trying to convey the same amount of trust that he felt Peter was giving him, Peter tore his eyes away and galloped up the hill.

Caspian looked around at his men, "My fellow Telmarines and Narnian's, I would rather fight beside you then any other, we are more than friends, you are my brothers, we've bled together, fought together, and won together, and we shall triumph here tonight!" said Caspian raising his voice as he went on "Today we shall declare in one voice! We shall not go down without a fight! We shall not go quietly into the night! We're going to live on! We're going to survive!" said Caspian his voice a loud yell.

A tear rolled down Susan's cheek she could hear Caspian's voice on the wind, she wished she could see him right now, he would look so proud in his armor giving that speech, and even though Susan wasn't fighting she believed every word Caspian had said, Isabella rubbed her shoulder, Susan looked over at her, Isabella smiled at her, Susan smiled back, "That's some man you got there" said Isabella hearing Caspian's speech also, "No, not a man, a King, My King" said Susan smiling.

The Werewolves made up the front row of the army, they heard Caspian's speech, the whole of the Witch's army heard, the Ogre's looked to one another, then to Fredrick's face which look as solid as stone, and as cold as ice.

"Lestat, send your soldier's over first" said Jadis, Lestat raised his eye brows and grinned, "Of course your Majesty" said Lestat, "I am pleased with your turn around in behavior Lestat, good thing too, Isabella wont last much longer, so as soon as the battle is over you can go to her" said Jadis not looking at Lestat, "What's left of her anyway, wasn't much once I was done with her" remarked Adam, Lestat looked up, he bit his lip, his fangs pressing hard into the skin, he walked away and joined his troops, "My Lord?" asked a blonde man with large dark circles around his eyes, Lestat let go of the skin on his lip as a bead of blood fell down his chin.

Caspian's army walked down the hill on top of there horses, they stopped at the bottom of the hill, the moon was hidden behind a cloud, the Werewolves began to run at them, Caspian signaled his army not to move.

The Werewolves were getting closer, although they looked like men they moved with surprising speed and they weren't slowing down, a few of the Narnian's shifted uncomfortable, "Steady" called Peter.

"Why doesn't he move?" asked Jadis curious, "Because he's an idiot!" said Adam, watching at the Werewolves drew closer.

The Werewolves were but three feet from them, Edmund flinched, Lestat had gone back on his word, he though, Caspian didn't bat an eyelid, he trusted Lestat and knew he would not betray him.

The werewolves came to a screeching halt right in front of Caspian, "How's it going?" asked Peter grinning, "Not bad" said Lestat smiling and walking to stand next to Caspian.

Jadis screamed, "He tricked me!" said Jadis, "Why do you worry, we still have Sixty thousand good men" said Adam shaking his head, "Yes! But you see if he has changed sides how long before the others do!" yelled Jadis, Adam glared at her, "Remember who rules you Witch!" hissed Adam, The White Witch's eyes narrowed.

"Soldiers! Charge!" yelled Edmund pointing his sword forward, Caspian spurred Destier, he reared then galloped onwards, as they did the full moon came out from behind the cloud and the Werewolves began to change, they began tearing off there cloths, fur sprouting in all directions on there bodies, there bodies changed, until Lestat was no longer beside Caspian, but a large black Werewolf, he stood out amongst his kind. They were all a brown and grey, he was the only that was black, and he was defiantly the largest, Caspian could see why he was there Leader.

**xXx**

Caspian felt heavy, he had been fighting for three hours and he was exhausted, he was waiting for Lestat to give him the sign.

Edmund swung his axe then ducked a massive hammer being swung at him, "I'm sorry King Edmund I have no choice, I love my Father" said Fredrick walking towards Edmund, "You didn't ask her did you?" asked Edmund slowly walking away, "No" said Fredrick swinging his axe, "No, because you know its true, you know she's killed him you just cant admit it" said Edmund rolling away to avoid another massive blow from Fredrick, "No! she promised!" yelled Fredrick pulling his hammer out of the ground, "She promised me she wouldn't harm my family, but she sent Morgan to kill them" said Edmund holding up his axe, Fredrick stopped panting and looked at Edmund, "Your Fathers dead" said Edmund Sadly, Fredrick took away his hammer, he looked at Edmund and he knew what he said was true, he dropped his hammer in shock, Edmund looked back at him his mouth open, Fredrick then curled his hands into giant fist, then let out a bellowing yell that echoed through the army, All the Ogre's stopped and looked up at Fredrick.

Fredrick looked down as he finished his battle cry he then grabbed his hammer and swung it into the closest goblins head, Edmund nodded at him, Fredrick nodded back and they fought side by side.

Adam looked around the Ogre's were killing anything and everything in there path, there Army still out number Caspian's three to one, but he was mad, mad that so many people had decided to fight for Caspian and not him, well he was going to have his revenge, "Jadis! Head back to the castle!" yelled Adam spurring his horse, Jadis nodded then whipped her bears.

"Come on Caspian time to go!" yelled Lestat, his voice more wolfish than ever, Caspian nodded then jumped on Destier, he and Lestat ran up the hill, Caspian looked over his army, he hated to leave them but knew he was doing what was best, he looked around and spotted Adam, who quickly spotted him.

Adam smiled and rubbed the green cloth around his neck the spurred his horse, Caspian yelled, the thought of him touching Susan drove him to a blinding rage, he spurred Destier, he was going to get there before him if it was the last thing he did.


	16. Chapter 16

Ok guys, now that I'm back at school my writings gonna slow down a bit, I'm taking on a whole heap of VCE subjects, and when your fourteen, that's hard

**Ok guys, I sort of thought I'd get more reviews if I slowed down the writing, but that doesn't seem to be happening, I thought I'd have like 50 reviews at this point, ah well, for the people who love this story its about to get a whole lot better! **

**P.S this Chapter is kinda short, I'm really just trying to drag it out a little so I can have want I want to have happen in certain chapters, cruel I know! **

**Chapter Sixteen: Fight for Survival **

Susan and Isabella were waiting in the ice prison, they didn't feel as cold, but still felt just as miserable.

Susan was pacing while Isabella rested against the wall, ever since Adam's visit she had been getting weaker and weaker.

The sound of approaching hooves broke the silence, Susan looked up in alarm, so did Isabella, "It's too early, they cant of claimed victory yet!" said Susan saying this more to comfort herself than anybody else, she rushed to the window to see who was approaching, outside the window Susan saw Adam riding towards the castle, a raging look in his eye, he was whipping his horse so much that Susan could see blood trickling from the scars on it's hind, the White Witch followed closely behind, she whipped her bears and yelled for them to go faster, "Who is it?" asked Isabella softly "Adam and The White Witch" said Susan looking away from the window momentarily "What are they doing back?" asked Isabella, "I don't know, but what ever it is, it cant be good" said Susan forcing herself to sit down next to Isabella and to look away from the window, they heard the hooves and shouting get closer, and the screech of the giant door opening to the castle.

Susan paced the room, they would be coming in here any moment, she had to figure out a way to defend her and Isabella.

Isabella watched Susan pace, then shifted her gaze to the window, she slowly stood up, her back leaning against the wall the whole time "Someone's coming" said Isabella, "Yeah, I thought the Witch would come up here" said Susan biting her finger as she paced not even looking up, "No, someone else" said Isabella as she shuffled over to the window, "Listen"

Susan stopped pacing and looked up, there was another sound of hooves, she quickly rushed over to the window to see what Isabella was looking at, and what she saw made her heart leap, "Caspian!" she gasped, he had dismounted Destier and was running to the doors, "And Lestat!" said Isabella smiling, a large man with ripped clothing was running alongside Caspian to the door, Susan looked up at Isabella, she was smiling, her face was shining, a light seemed to glow with in her, she looked up and Susan and she smiled back at her, she pulled Isabella into a hug, and the two girl laughed with happiness, they knew that Lestat and Caspian had come to save them, they were filled with a new hope that they were going to escape, they were going to survive.

They door opened and all the happiness that had filled the room was sucked out, Susan and Isabella broke away from each other, Jadis and Adam stood in the doorway.

The white Witch strode into the room and walked up to Susan, and with out a moments warning or hesitation she slapped her, Susan gasped and grabbed her cheek as she felt the Witch knuckles slide across her skin, Susan looked up at her, The witch glared at her then spun on her heel and walked out of the room, Adam drew his sword and pointed it at both Susan and Isabella, "Move!" he growled, Susan grabbed Isabella's hand and they slowly walked out of the room.

"How are we suppose to get in!" yelled Caspian at Lestat, "Give me a second" growled Lestat, and as he did the Full moon came out from behind a cloud, Lestat changed back into a Werewolf, he then walked over to the doors and growled, he grasped the handles and began to walk backwards, Caspian watched as he saw every one of Lestat's wolfish muscles bulge with the effort of getting the door open, he growled and groaned but eventually the door was opened, as soon as he stepped inside he changed back into a man, "Why do you keep changing?" asked Caspian as they slowly crept along the hall, "Because unless a Werewolf has view of a moon he is a man" said Lestat edging along the wall, he stuck he head out from around the corner and quickly pulled it back, "How many?" asked Caspian knowing they were going to try and slip past undetected, "Twenty or more, Got any idea's?" asked Lestat, "Just one" said Caspian drawing his sword, he wanted to get to Susan as soon as possible, and the quickest way to do that would be to fight the goblins, not duck and weave through them, "Right" said Lestat breathing in, "The quicker we kill them the quicker we get to Isabella and Susan" said Lestat, Caspian nodded, knowing he was so close to her made his limbs burn, "Good luck" said Lestat grabbing Caspian's arm as he passed him, "You as well" said Caspian grasping Lestat's arm in return, he then let go and made his way to silently around the corner.

Caspian stopped at the door to the next chamber, Lestat stood behind him, a goblin was about to come to the door, Lestat grabbed him by the neck and Caspian plunged his sword into his neck, he then quickly let go as black goblin blood sprayed the floor, "Barookatha, what is taking you so long?" hissed another goblin rounding the corner, Lestat made to grab at him but the goblin had already squealed like a pig alerting the others, Lestat grabbed the goblin and snapped his neck, as he dropped the goblins lifeless body to the floor fifteen goblins rounded the corner, weapons bared they ran as Caspian and Lestat.

Lucy ran through the forest, she wasn't sure exactly what to do, "Aslan!" she yelled as she rounded a tree, where was he? He had said that when ever Lucy needed him, she was just to call his name, and he would appear, but so far she couldn't see him.

"Aslan!" yelled Lucy slightly out of breath, a twig snapped and Lucy turned her head, "Aslan?" she asked a bubble of hope expanding in her chest, a growling came from the shadow of where the twig snapped, a grey wolf stepped out of the shadows and was illuminated by the moon light.

Lucy gasped, the wolf's teeth ware bared, its pink gums showing, its shackles raised, it took another step forward and Lucy backed away, the wolves had worked for the white witch in the Narnian golden age, and Lucy could tell that this one was working for her, it had a sort of tortured fire in its eyes.

Turning around Lucy ran as fast as she could through the forest, the wolf barked and ran after her.

Her breath quickened as she ran, her heart pounding, Lucy didn't dare look behind her, she had never been so scared in her life, the fear was like a large lump in the pit of her stomach, and with ever step she took it got bigger and bigger.

Lucy placed her foot down on an un-even spot of grand causing her to slip and fall, she heard the wolf bark, she attempted to scramble to her feet but it was no use, the wolf was closing in on her, fast.

Lucy turned around, the wolf jumped into the air ready to strike at Lucy, its mouth open in a bark, its bright white teeth shining in the moonlight, Lucy screamed and covered her face with her hands.

Caspian threw a sword to Lestat, he caught it with ease he then trust it upwards into a goblins chest.

Caspian swung his sword left to right; nothing was going to stop him from getting to Susan now, with every swing of his sword Caspian gained one more step into the room.

Lestat ducked and weaved slashing the sword Caspian had thrown him, Isabella was weak now, he could feel it, he had to get to her fast.

Caspian brought his sword crashing down onto a goblins arm, the arm shrivelled up and fell to the floor, he then brought the sword up to his ear and swung it like a baseball bat, cutting off the goblins head, with bounced lifelessly off his shoulders and rolled around on the floor, black blood squirting from its neck, Caspian could here the wind still pacing through the goblins throat as it crashed to the floor.

Lestat slid along the floor and stopped in between a goblin's legs, he smiled up, his white Teeth smiling then thrust his sword up through the goblins groin, the goblin squealed like a pig then fell to the floor, motionless, "Oh I bet that's upsetting" said Lestat enjoying himself as he jumped back up and kicked the closest goblin.

The wolf jumped and Lucy screamed and covered her face, she then heard a roar, a roar that rung through Lucy like a bell, she knew that roar! Opening her eyes, Lucy saw a golden yellow Lion jump clear over her head pinning the wolf to the ground.

"Aslan!" squealed Lucy, she ran over to the large lion and hugged him, "Little One!" purred Aslan affectionately, "Aslan, we need your help! The battle!" said Lucy, "Climb on my back! We have no time to loose" said Aslan, Lucy didn't need telling twice she jumped onto the great lions back, and before she knew it she was speeding through the forest, the trees blurred into each other, she knew that if Aslan could get to the troops he'd give them hope and that they might have a better chance at winning.


	17. Chapter 17

Susan was thrown to the ground by Adam, The Witch held Isabella by the hair, "The last does Isabella

**I feel so bad!! I haven't up-dated in far too long! I'm so bad! All please forgive me with this really, really, really good chapter, it did take me a while to find the right way to describe it, but I hope that I put it so everyone can understand.**

**This came to me the other night when I was having a nightmare!**

**You know how we all have memories that we'd rather forget? Well what is you were to keep reliving these memories over, and over again? Be the ultimate torture wouldn't it?**

**Everyone should thank Rune-Spirit and mysupermanwillcome for this chapter! **

**Chapter Seventeen: Living in a Nightmare **

Susan was thrown to the ground by Adam, The Witch held Isabella by the hair, "The last dose Isabella! From now on you'll be living in your nightmares" said the Witch in a deadly quite voice, Isabella wriggled like a snake but to little prevail, "Isabella!" screamed Susan, the last dose the Witch was going to give her would kill her, and Susan couldn't bare to have that happen, Isabella had been her only friend, she had saved her from Adam, she had to do something, the witch un-corked a vile filled with a dark purple and red liquid, Susan tried to stand but Adam's foot was on her back pushing her into the cold ice, Susan looked up as the Witch pulled Isabella back, she tipped the corked and the red liquid flowed into her mouth, "No!" screamed Susan.

Isabella clutched her throat, she coughed and blood splattered the ice, what little light was left in Isabella's eyes left, her face went grey, she then fell to the floor, a lay still.

Susan struggled out from underneath Adam's foot, he made to grab Susan but the Witch shook her head, "There's nothing you can do for her now Susan!" said the Witch in a spiteful tone, "No, no, no, no, no!" repeated Susan as she ran to Isabella's side, "She didn't do anything! She didn't deserve this!" screamed Susan as tears ran down her cheeks, even though Isabella looked as though she was in a peaceful sleep, Susan knew she was far from it, "Oh she doesn't?" said Adam in a mocking tone, "Well then you can join her!" said the Witch, and in one swift movement she grabbed Susan by the hair and poured another vile of the foul liquid down Susan's throat, Susan began to choke, the poison was burning her throat, she tried to breath but it wouldn't work! Her airways felt as though they were filled with water, her vision started to fade, there was a pain in her chest that was unbearable! How had Isabella stood this for so long? Susan grabbed at her throat still gasping for air, she wanted to die! The pain was so intense that dieing would surely bring her relief, Susan began to slide to the floor, "Let's see how you like it Susan" said the Witch looking down on her, Susan's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she slumped to the floor, darkness enveloped her.

Susan opened her eyes, she was on a Ice river, Peter was holding a sword to a wolf, she Susan was standing next to Peter, but she wasn't, looking around Susan saw Lucy clutching Peter as she was, this was a memory from there first time in Narnia, Susan blinked she could see the fur coats, "Just because some old man gives you a sword doesn't make you a hero!" screamed past Susan, Susan winced what was she saying? How could she have ever believed that? She watched as the dam burst and the past Lucy, Peter and Susan were thrown into the water, she watched as they came out of the water, the past Susan looked around "Lucy?" she called, then present Susan gasped she had the feeling, in the pit of her stomach, where was Lucy? "Lucy?" the Past Susan screamed this time, all the things that had gone through Susan's head then were going through her head now:

'Lucy had fallen off the block of Ice, into the water'

'Lucy was trying to swim against the current, but she couldn't she was struggling to stay above water'

"No stop it!" Susan screamed at herself!

'Lucy was gasping for air'

Susan grabbed at her hair, "It didn't happen! It didn't!" she screamed.

'Lucy was lying face down in the water dead'

"No!" screamed Susan grabbing at her hair.

The blackness came again and went; Susan and Lucy were sitting in a tree, although future Susan was still on the ground, the wolf leapt at Peter and past Susan and Lucy screamed, and another set of images rolled through Susan's mind, just as they did before:

'the wolf had jumped on Peter, its teeth bared, it was about to rip it's teeth through Peters throat'

Susan shook her head, she knew it didn't happen! So why was she thinking about it?

'Peter was lying on the ground, his eyes lifeless, blood pouring from his throat'

"No!" yelled Susan, she was getting angry, she knew what happened, Peter had survived, so why couldn't she stop these images running through her mind?

Blackness covered her gaze again.

Susan tried not to open her eyes but they were forced open by an invisible force.

Past Susan and Past Lucy wept over a dead Aslan's body.

Susan shook her head as a tear rolled down her cheek, she remembered how she had felt here, that all hope was lost.

The scene changed again.

Susan and Peter were walking along a passage with Aslan that was lined with columns, "You have learned all you can here" said Aslan, Susan continued walking her head down, she knew what Aslan was going to say next, although she hoped he wouldn't "You cannot return".

In that moment Susan felt herself die inside, she felt that the only thing that was alive in her now were the hot tears rolling down her face.

Susan stopped as she realised what was happening, at all these times she had felt utterly hopeless, for her self, and her family, she stopped and looked up, she knew how to beat this game, she had to remember something that filled her with hope, "Its not hopeless! You can do this!" Susan said to her self, she then closed her eyes, wishing upon all that she had that it would work.

Susan opened her eyes, she was standing in a courtyard that was surrounded by Telmarine people, her past self approached the past Caspian.

"I wish we had more time together" said past Caspian looking down, past Susan smiled, and Susan felt it, it was a tiny flutter but she held onto it, "It would never have worked anyway" said Susan, she saw something within Caspian fall that she hadn't seen the first time, and she felt guilty, "Why not?" asked past Caspian confused, "Well I am thirteen-hundred years older than you" said past Susan smiling again, there goes the flutter again, thought present Susan, past Caspian smiled weakly, past Susan smiled grimly, it was short and quick, Susan remembered at the time she couldn't bare to have a smile on her face, then past Susan stopped, she turned around and in one swift movement had walked back to Caspian, grabbed his neck and kissed him, Susan felt herself fill with warmth, she had done it, she had beaten the Witch's torture.

The poison wasn't suppose to inflict physical pain on anyone, it was to torture them, to make them see all the things they didn't want to see, make them relive memories that they would rather forget and twist them to have a deadly effect.

The poison was suppose to suck all the hope from you, and only when all hope was gone from the drinker would they finally die.

But Susan was stronger, and as the darkness surrounded her again she knew she had the Witch beat, she couldn't break her hope now.

When Susan opened her eyes she was standing in a forest, in a scene she didn't recognise, she looked around and saw Isabella curled up on the floor weeping, she clutched at the dirty leaves on the floor, Susan made to go to her but stopped as she herd someone yell,

Susan walked towards the voice, then all of a sudden the trees shook and the leaves blew up they slowly formed a body, then more brown leaves joined the body until there was no light shining through and that the body looked like a solid mass of leaves and then turned into Isabella, she wore a soft yellow dress with her long brown hair cascading down her back, flowers strung through out her hair, she looked around, "Your late" said a voice, a man stood leaning on a tree, he wore dark clothes, his eyes held a wolfish gaze, his body had taunt muscles everywhere like Caspian's though his skin was as white as snow, "That must be Lestat" Susan said to herself, Isabella smiled, Lestat smiled aw well revealing his pointed teeth, Isabella moved towards him but stopped as the trees shook again, pink petals fell from the trees and like Isabella they formed together to make a person, then a women appeared wearing a baby blue dress, and long blond hair, flowers were also woven into her hair like Isabella, she turned to face Isabella who was frozen, "Mother!" she said in shock, the women looked to Lestat, he looked back, his expression emotionless, the women glared at him with her yellow eyes, "Isabella you are never to see him again!" growled the women marching and grabbing Isabella by the arm, "What?" asked Isabella bewildered and trying to remove her arm from her mothers grip, Lestat lunged forward, "No!" he said Grabbing Isabella's hand, but Isabella's mother was strong she pulled her daughters arm and pushed her behind her blocking her from Lestat's grasp, "Please I love her!" said Lestat tears forming in his eyes as he pointed to Isabella , men entered the clearing and stood with Lestat, they all had torn clothes and hollow eyes, the women snarled, "You and your kind have no place in Narnia, and I will not have you courting my daughter!" said the women, the men behind Lestat snarled, "Isabella, I forbid you to see him ever again!" said the women turning to Isabella, "Mother be reasonable!" said Isabella standing up tall as she spoke to her mother, "My word is law!" said the women, "No!" screamed Isabella she made to go over to Lestat but the tree queen caught her arm again and pulled her back, Lestat lunged forward and tried to grab Isabella but the men behind him grabbed him and pulled him back, "Lestat!" screamed past Isabella tears streaming down her face, "Isabella!" yelled Lestat trying to break free of the men that held him, Isabella continued to weep as her mother pulled her out of the clearing, Susan looked down and present Isabella who was bawling on the ground, Susan shook her head she could feel her pain, being torn away from the man she loved, a pain Susan knew all to well, Susan bent down on the ground and held Isabella around the shoulder as she cried, the scene changed, they were on the shores near Cair Paravel, Isabella was marching along the beach her hands clenched and her face covered with disappointment, Lestat followed her jogging slightly to keep up, "How could you do this!" demanded the past Isabella her yellow robes billowing as she walked, "I did it for us!" said Lestat grabbing the past Isabella's hand, Susan gripped the past Isabella's shoulder harder as she cried, Susan looked up and witnessed the scene, "If you cared about us at all you wouldn't have gone to her!" said Isabella ripping her hand away from Lestat, "What was I suppose to do?" asked Lestat throwing his hands up, "Not this! What exactly do you have to do for her?" asked Isabella her hand on her hips, "Lead her army's against Caspian" said Lestat quietly, Isabella's eyes bulged, she opened her mouth to say something, but stopped, disappointment and hurt was plain in her eyes, she spun on her heel and began to walk away, "Once this is done everything will change! She's going to let us have a future" said Lestat chasing after Isabella again, he stopped in front of her forcing her to stop, "You want a future Lestat? Well you'll have one" said Isabella, then something in her face fell and she lowered her head "But I wont be in it" she said quietly, and with that she pushed past Lestat who looked after her, Susan saw the past Isabella wipe a tear away from her cheek, the past Isabella cried even harder, Susan looked down at her, she realised how much it must of hurt Isabella to do that, "Isabella listen to me!" said Susan, Isabella cries became quieter but sobs still racked her body, "Your stronger than this you can do this! You can beat the White Witch" said Susan, the scene changed Isabella was being thrown before the White Witch's feet, her black dress, "Hello Isabella" said The White Witch sweetly, Isabella glared at her, pure hatred reflected in her eyes, "Do you know why you are here?" asked The White Witch, Isabella didn't answer she merely stood up looked around, "Men came and snatched you in the middle of the night and you have no idea?" asked the Witch smiling slightly, "If I knew why I was here I would have answered your previous question" spat Isabella, "You do not address the Queen of Narnia this way!" said Adam walking into the room, "I see no Queen before me! But a vile pretender that deserves to rot in hell!" said Isabella, there was a strength building inside her, Adam slapped Isabella hard across the face, the Witch blinked then continued, "You are here because Lestat" began the Witch, Isabella gasped and looked up, "Wished you to be" finished the Witch, Isabella looked around, Werewolves stood along the walls though none of them were Lestat, something fell within Isabella as she realised what had happened, "He said-" began Isabella, "What that he was going to call our deal off?" asked the Witch, Isabella looked around, tears brimmed in her eyes, "Well he lied, he betrayed you" hissed the Witch, "No" screamed Isabella, she was hauled to her feet and pulled out of the room, past Isabella screamed and pulled at her hair, "Isabella listen to me! You can do this! Remember! Remember what made you happy!" yelled Susan begging Isabella to hear her, "I cant! I cant! The pain is too much!" said Isabella, Susan looked around things were going black, Isabella didn't have much time, "Remember Lestat! Remember your love! You can do this!" pleaded Susan desperately, she felt strength leaving Isabella, she was going to die if she didn't remember something good, suddenly an idea came to Susan, "Isabella remember the time you and Lestat kissed" said Susan Isabella went quite and still, was she dead? Everything was black, there was no memory, maybe Isabella had died, "Isabella?" asked Susan pushing hair out of Isabella's eyes, she was cold, and still, then a drop of colour fell from no where, and a memory filled the scene, Isabella was riding through the forest of the back of a centaur, she jumped off laughing, then centaur continued through the forest, Isabella turned to a tree and began counting, "Three, two, one! I'm coming to find you!" said Isabella laughing she turned around and walked away from the tree laughing, she stumbled into and clearing and stopped, a grey horse stood saddled but alone, "Hey! Where did you come from?" asked Isabella approaching the horse, she rubbed its muzzle, "Where's your rider?" asked Isabella, the horse nickered and nudged it head forward, Isabella turned around behind her, a man lay on the ground, his head resting on a rock, 'He must have been thrown from his horse' though Susan, Isabella walked over to the Lestat who was laying of the ground motionless, she bent down and brushed hair out of his face, much like Susan had done to Isabella moments ago, past Isabella smiled and continued to brush Lestat's cheek, then all of a sudden Lestat's hand shot up and grabbed Isabella's, Isabella gasped, then looked down at Lestat, he opened his eyes and looked at her, Susan saw the spark past between them, Lestat sat up still holding Isabella's hand, Lestat let go of Isabella's hand and slowly they stood up, there eyes never leaving each others, Isabella took a step back and Lestat a step forward, Isabella backed into a tree then slipped behind it, Lestat moved his head, he was un able to see her, Isabella laughed and half her face poked out from behind the tree, Isabella continued to walk from tree to tree, hiding behind it, Lestat followed her smiling and watching ever move she made, "This was the first time we met" said a voice, Susan jumped Isabella was sitting beside her, "I was playing with him" said Isabella, Susan watched as the past Isabella danced around the clearing darting between tree to tree, then Lestat reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, his body pressed against hers, then Lestat pulled her face to his and kissed her, she saw the shock in past Isabella's eyes, but once that past she relished herself to the kiss and closed her eyes, Susan looked to present Isabella that sat beside her, she grabbed Susan's hand, "Thank you" she said, Susan smiled back at her, then the scene disappeared and they were back in the Witch's castle.


	18. Chapter 18

**I know I'm evil, I horrible, I'm the worst person imaginable for making you guys wait this long, but I didn't know if I wanted to continue this fanfic. Its just not getting as many reviews as I'd like. **

**But I owed it to my fans to write this chapter, so I did. **

**Sorry it took me so long, but I hope to get my reviews? Tell me how horrible in them if you must! But I would like to hear from you ALL none the less! **

**Enjoy. **

**Chapter Eighteen: The Perfect Trap**

Isabella and Susan got off the floor, they were alone in the Witch's chambers, "Where are they?" asked Isabella, "They left us here, they must of thought we were lost" said Susan, they stood silent for a moment then they heard screams and yells from a battle going on inside the building, Isabella ran over to a wardrobe door and pulled it open, inside was Susan's bow and swords, Isabella threw the bow to Susan and the arrows, Isabella grabbed the swords and stuck them on her back she made to grab other objects, but Susan stopped her, "Come on! The screams are getting louder we cant stay here!" said Susan, Isabella nodded, Susan grabbed her hand and they ran out of the room.

They ran down the ice hallway, Susan noticed that Isabella's dress no longer looked black but a deep blue, and that Isabella's skin wasn't as pale but was taking on more of its copper color, Susan looked over at a wall and saw her reflection shining off the ice, she stopped and stared, as she watched her complexion changed, from a ghostly white, to her normal healthy pale.

The spark that was normally in her eyes was returning, she looked over at Isabella who was standing looking at her, her eyes were also filling with color, her green eyes were piercing against her olive skin, "The Witch's poison is leaving our body" said Isabella, Susan nodded, already she felt strength returning to her, they continued down the hallway, Susan and Isabella pushed open the doors and looked up, inside was about twenty blood thirsty goblins, tearing at a limp carcass of a dear, blood and meat was flying every where as the goblins ate there meal, they looked up as Susan and Isabella stood in the door way, one by one, the goblins put down their meals and stood, Susan was frozen, twenty full grown goblins against her and Isabella, she heard yelling and fighting coming from the next room, one of the war cries sounded familiar, slowly Susan pulled her bow forward and an arrow out of her pack that was sitting on her back, Isabella looked over to her, the lead goblin approached, "Kill them!" said the lead goblin, his brown rotten teeth shining against his black gums and his golden skin, the goblins launch forward, Susan grabbed her arrow and thrust it into the heart of the nearest goblin, she then drew back the arrow on the bow and shot it, she heard Isabella unsheathe the sword she swung them down either side of the goblins neck, slicing them through she cut off it's head.

Caspian thrust his sword through the last goblin, he and Lestat had torn through them like stacks of wheat, nothing on Earth was going to stop Caspian from getting to Susan now, and he knew Lestat felt the same way about Isabella.

Aslan skidded to a halt as burst through from the trees, and Lucy gasped, below them was a massive battle raging.

Lucy rode Aslan down the slope toward Edmund who was noticeably visible as he was the only one wearing red so he stood out amongst the grey telamarine armor and the maroon of the Narnian's.

"Edmund!" called Lucy as she dismounted Aslan and ran over to her brother, Edmund pulled his axe out of a goblins chest, "Lucy! What are you doing here?" asked Edmund breathlessly, "We came to help!" said Lucy, just then Glenstorm rode up to Edmund, Aslan and Lucy, Trumpkin sitting on his back, "The battle is lost my lord! Their advancing to the city! Please we must get you out of here!" said Glenstorm.

Isabella ducked as Susan took aim and loosed another arrow, it flew into the goblins head right between the eyes, it crashed to the floor.

They both looked about, the floor was scattered with the golden corpses of goblins, they stood panting, "come on" said Isabella grabbing Susan's hand and pushing the doors open that lead into another chamber.

Susan and Isabella looked around the room, there was a large clear wall of ice, and stairs that lead up to another level, they could see a landing that stopped about ten meters above so it was if half the third wall of the room was missing and was the landing.

"What is this place?" asked Isabella, "Probably another one of the Witch's torture rooms, come on lets go" said Susan, she turned around but as she did the doors closed, they looked up to the landing and saw the other doors close they were trapped.

Isabella drew breath in, in short little gasps, she turned around just in time to see Adam and the White Witch standing before them, Adam's hand moved at lightening speed he slapped Isabella across the face, Susan went to step towards her but the Witch held out her wand, Susan looked over at her, Isabella brought her hand down from her face, it had blood on it, she gasped.

Peter swung his sword, Lucy ducked as a goblin flew past her, being torn away from the ground by Aslan, she looked ay as she heard a scream coming from the forest, "what's happened?" she asked, "it's the trees!" called Edmund running towards them, "something has angered them" said Aslan, Lucy looked up in awe as she saw the trees attack, there roots thrusting into the ground and ripping men goblins from there feet like a giant octopus.

Caspian and Lestat ran down a corridor, there swords still drawn and dripping with black goblin blood.

The kept running until they came to the end of the corridor, they slipped through the already opened doors, Lestat stopped in shock forcing Caspian to almost knock him out of the way to get into the room, they saw goblin corpses all over the floor, Caspian and Lestat moved silently among them, Lestat bent down and pulled an arrow from one of the goblins with red feathers, "recognize this" said Lestat holding the arrow up, it was a question, Caspian's heart lurched as he saw it, the arrow was Susan's there was no doubt.

He half snatched the arrow from Lestat, getting so close now, his nerves were on edge, "this is still wet" he observed. Lestat nodded, Caspian threw the arrow down, they were close by, or at least Susan was, the walked over to the doors at the end of the room, they pushed them open, and walked into the room, the looked up, what both Caspian and Lestat saw horrified them.

**Da da da! I know I so left you guys with a cliff hanger, but seriously I really want some reviews or this chapter. Hope you like! **

**Brit**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen:**

They pushed them open, and walked into the room, the looked up, what both Caspian and Lestat saw horrified them.

Susan and Isabella both on opposite sides off the room, to the left was the Witch pointing her wand at Isabella's chest.

And to the right, Adam, holding a dagger at Susan's throat.  
Both girls were standing extremely still, there eyes looking down on both the men with panic.

"Lay one hand on her Witch and you'll wish you'd never been born" growled Lestat, his voice sounded more Wolfish than ever.

Caspian didn't say anything, his gaze was locked on Susan, his memories and dreams didn't do her justice, her skin glowed under the ice blue light, her eyes the crystal clear that his dreams had never captured, her body still toned and hard like a warrior, and even though a dagger was being held to her throat she still stood like a Queen.

"My dear Lestat, you have my word, if she shall die it wont be by my hand" said the Witch in a sickly sweet voice.

Lestat didn't buy it, Caspian could tell by his hard glare, the Witch then stepped away from Isabella still smiling, she then twirled her wand around and stabbed it into the ground, the ice around Isabella melted and turned into crystal clear water, Isabella gasped and the Witch snatched her hand out like a cobra and grabbed Isabella's arm and held her on the edge of the pool.

Lestat lurched forward and Caspian tore his eyes away from Susan to hold him back, just then the doors from behind them lurched and opened, the padding footsteps of goblins sounded as they walked into the room, a hundred or more, carrying swords, clubs and axes.

Caspian looked around the room, the goblins had surrounded them, at once they all drew there weapons grinning wickedly at Caspian and Lestat.

Caspian looked up at Adam who was grinning like a treasure cat, victory gleaming in his eyes.

"Kill Them" said Adam, Susan's eyes widened and the horror, she drew in a harsh breath that sounded like a scream she shook from side to side trying to shake Adam off, but he only pressed his danger harder to her throat.

"No!" screamed Isabella she brought her elbow back and crashed it into the Witches stomach who hissed and stumbled back.

Isabella ran to the edge she brought her hand back, "Merlin Morta!" she said in a clear and powerful voice she pushed her open hand forward and a ball of light shot from her hand and landed in amongst the goblins, it then exploded in another flash of light, the heat from it burned on Caspian and Lestat's faces.

The goblins shrieked and squealed like pigs as they were burned, Caspian looked to Lestat and they drew their swords, nodding at what they had to do.

Susan exhaled a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, she half smiled as she saw Caspian and Lestat draw arms, she straightened up, then she felt a hard hand grab her shoulder, it then ripped her around to face them, Susan had barley a second to register it was Adam who had grabbed her before he brought his hand across her cheek, her cheek stung, but Susan paid no heed to it, instead she brought her foot up to crunch down on Adams, he hissed, grinding his teeth, Susan then closed her hand into a fist and struck Adam on the nose, he groaned but only for a second, because he then grabbed Susan by the arm and threw her against a wall.

Isabella slumped over slightly her body looking weak and fragile, the power she had used had drained her body, which was what it was, a body, no longer the shell of a tree spirit, she was mortal now, thanks to the Witch's poison, though the blood of the tree's ran through her veins, she was no longer one of them.

Isabella felt a cold hand grip her throat, she gasped as The Witch held her, "suffer in hell Isabella!" she hissed, and with that she pushed her into the pool of water.

The wall of ice appeared to be a tank, the ice going clear, as Isabella sank to the bottom she could see everything happening.

"Isabella!" yelled Lestat, he swung his sword like a mad man cutting and slashing at the goblins to get to his love.

Isabella's hair was flaring out either side of her, floating in the water, her skin appearing to be a pale blue.

Isabella's fist pounded the ice wall, her eyes still wide open, she looked up in panic and hit her fist against the ice again desperately.

Lestat thrust his sword through a goblin before he threw himself against the ice.

Nothing happened the ice wall stayed the same.

Isabella's placed her hand against the glass, her eyes wide, she wasn't fighting anymore, she was giving up.

"No!" yelled Lestat pounding the ice, he stared into Isabella's eyes, a pleading look on his face.

Isabella smiled sadly as Lestat pounded the wall, he slumped against the ice as he too ran out of energy he looked up at her "I love you Isabella" said Lestat still leaning on the ice.

Isabella smiled a grim smile, her hair still swirling around her, her eyes then slowly began to close and her hand lifted off the ice.

Lestat growled and grabbed his sword from the ground, with all his might he threw it against the wall of ice and it smashed like glass, the water flowed out in a great wave, knocking most of the goblins down, but Lestat stood firm like a stone as the water washed over him, he caught Isabella's limp body as it flowed out with the water and he sank to the floor with the beautiful Isabella in his arms, the goblin's were hissing as the water surrounded them and they were knocked off there feet.

Lestat sat on the ground with Isabella in his arms, he cradled her head and torso like a baby.

"Wake up!" pleaded Lestat.

Caspian stopped as he heard Lestat's plea, he voice sounded heart broken.

Susan thrust her knee up to hit Adam in his groin once more, he yelped like a wounded dog and sucked in a breath, then he hunched over, Susan thrust her head forward into Adam's, he stumbled backwards and Susan rushed forward, she wrapped her arm around the ice pillar to stop her from tumbling over the edge, she gasped as she saw Isabella in Lestat's arms.

"Bella, wake up!" pleaded Lestat, her motionless wet body did not respond in his arms, her face was peaceful as if she were sleeping, her lips still a pale blue.

Lestat shook his head and his face contorted as tears welled up on his face.

He bowed his head and pulled Isabella closer as he rested his forehead against her wet hair and sobbed.

Caspian bowed his head in a sad motion, he could feel Lestat's pain, and he had lost the love of his life.

Lestat suddenly raised his head, he then growled and looked up at the Witch, "Jadis!" he growled.

The White Witch laughed with Joy as she pulled open a door and disappeared through it.

Lestat laid Isabella on the ground so she was again a peaceful doll sleeping as he stood up slowly his eyes still on Isabella, he then snapped his head up in a movement so fast it was blinding, his face was filled with such rage, he growled and he leapt forward, his muscles trembled and black fur sprouted all over his body, his snout grew and his body grew to an enormous size, his transformation into a wolf was complete before he hit the ground where he ran at lightening speed up the stairs after the White Witch.

A tear rolled down Susan's cheek as she looked at her friend lying dead on the ground, then a cold hand wrapped around her neck, she screamed as all the air that was in her lung left them.

Caspian looked up as her heard Susan scream; Adam then pulled Susan through a door by her neck, the door slamming shut as he did.  
Setting his jaw Caspian ran up the stairs, as he promised himself that Susan would not share Isabella's fate.


End file.
